Unwanted Confrontations
by stargazer86
Summary: RWYST x YYH The Ronin Warriors have been invited to the Dark Tournament. All rules and threats apply. Now Yusuke and his friends must find out what has driven the Ronins into an unwanted confrontation with the demon world. Spoilers to YYH seriesOAVs
1. Prologue

Prologue Prologue

Rowen hit the rocky ground, tumbling downhill to a stop against a clump of rock in a heap of battered armor. He winced as he started to get back up, only to receive a vicious blow to the back of the head as his helmet was kicked off and a knife shoved under his chin. He cried out as their assailant took a fist full of his short blue hair and pulled him to his knees.

"ROWEN!" Sage and Cye shouted in unison.

"Let him go you bastard!" Kento roared as he started to stagger up the slope into a run.

Rowen winced as their opponent shifted behind him, holding his knife harder against Strata's exposed throat. A soft chuckle came behind his left ear. "Such spirit…you Ronins are all they say to be and more…"

Rowen choked on the blood surfacing from a cut in his mouth. "Take…me…" He said through gritted teeth.

Kento had finally gotten too close for their attacker's liking since he pulled Rowen's head back harshly and pressed his weapon deep enough into Strata's pale neck to draw a line of blood to trickle down the blade. "Back down Hardrock! Or you'll loose another teammate!"

The Chinese man's face melted into horror. He thought this guy was full of crap. Now he had a knife at Rowen's neck and was actually drawing blood. Sage stopped short behind his friend. "Only a coward would use an enemy as a shield!"

The man, dressed in a black cloak laughed. "Do not bark morals at me, mortal! I do as I am told!" He looked at Rowen. "Now, what did you say?"

Rowen grimaced. "Take me…instead…"

The man grinned. "I can see this ordeal has been worse on you. Were you his second? Do you wish to decline the role of leadership?"

"Take me instead you sonuva—Ahh!" Rowen felt the knife bite deeper.

"I'm afraid deals like these can not be made unless my employer is present." The man informed darkly. "Besides, I kind of like the effect we have right now…you four fools rushing blindly into a fight. You'll be perfect."

Cye hobbled up on his fractured leg behind Sage. "For what!? What do you want from us!?"

"I have an invitation." The dark attacker explained. "And to give it too you—" He shoved Rowen back into the ground with a fierce push and set his booted foot on Strata's back.

He reached into his cloak and pulled out a card. "I needed one of my hands."

He flicked it at Kento and Sage. The two Ronins stood ready with their weapons as they let the card land on the ground.

"Now…there is one condition not mentioned on that card." The man explained. "You need a party of five…and he or she must be a mortal like yourselves."

Sage growled. "You picked the wrong people to mess with!" He warned.

The man flashed a smile. "So I have heard…but we have our trunk card now. You can't touch us unless you are willing to risk his life."

Cye winced as he used his yari as a support. "What do we get in return if we do this?"

"Your friend, alive. And under your new contract with my employer, every Ronin Warrior must be willing to submit their armor in the event they fail. And all rights to the Nether World and its throne." The man informed as he stepped off of Rowen and gave him a swift kick to the side with his cracked ribs. Rowen tumbled down into Kento's arms as he threw down his staff. The man turned and started to leave.

Sage glared at him. "What happens if we don't show?"

The man stopped and looked back. "We will hunt down your families and your friends…and kill them. And then we will kill you." He said. "Instant forfeit…but the first person to die will be your leader."

He laughed and faded away into the glaring setting sun.

Halo wasted no time getting to Rowen; he was fading fast from the blood he was losing and a collapsing lung. Kento pulled away to pick up the card before the wind took it. Cye sat down with a heavy grunt beside his friend and look on while he nursed his leg. "What's it say?" Torrent asked.

Kento growled as his fist closed in around the paper. "There is a boat we need to catch…"

Unwanted Confrontations is undergoing revisions. Minor edits have been made to this chapter. Be on the look out for a Major edit, including new material and repairs to story continuity, also in relation to YYH series and some RW edits.

-Meg


	2. Chapter 1

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own RW and YYH, but you can dream can't you? Lol.**

**Chapter One**

Yusuke frowned at his empty glass. He had finally escaped the laws of society...and he was starring down an empty wine glass. He looked around for a waiter with another round of drinks, and failed to spot one.

"Christ." He muttered, setting the glass down on a lonely ledge of a three-foot flowerbed.

For a while now the human side of the Dark Tournament had gone to having huge gala parties the evening before the opening matches. It was for humans...and those few teams believed to be civil enough in the presence of mortals. So Yusuke and Kuwabara had an instant invitation, and Koenma made sure Hiei and Kurama were allowed in. It was mostly black tie, but there was the lot who would appear in a custom outfit. Hiei was the only member of Yusuke's party that refused to get overly dressed out.

His excuse was that if it was black tails...he could wear his black cloak and a freshly sharpened sword.

An arm slipped around Yusuke's and a glass of soda was held up to him.

"Sorry Yusuke, but I can't bring myself to get you more wine. Not when you could be fighting in the morning." Keiko informed kindly.

Yusuke sighed in dismay and accepted the glass. "You're right. Last thing I need is a hangover." He noted carefully that he wasn't the slightest bit tipsy yet and Keiko had clearly stayed away from all the alcohol. But Yusuke took comfort in that. She would have her wits about her if things got out of hand.

Keiko found the little sequined flowers on her dress adorable, with their glittering tails against a white satin gown. She was toying with one between her gloved finger tips when she smoothed out the wrinkles and looked up to the stairs leading to the very top floor of the hotel, nothing but gardens and open air.

"That's...rather odd." She said.

Yusuke turned away from watching Kuwabara and Yukina sitting at their table. He was blushing like a little girl...but he had at least matured a little when he talked around the blue haired ice apparition. Yusuke was getting a chuckle from Hiei's glare, which could melt steel, from across the room.

"Yeah? What?" He asked Keiko.

She pointed discretely to the stairs. Lately she had taken an extreme interest in the dresses worn tonight, and some of the costumes present. "Look at those...outfits..."

Yusuke instantly spotted the group. The party in question was a group of men maybe five years older than him, all dressed in black, with knee high leather boots and gloves. And over that, an open front white coat with long open sleeves and intricate designs embroider into the coat. Each member had a different color, and a different design. In all, there were six of them present.

"Come on!" Keiko pulled on his arm. "I want to get a closer look."

Yusuke blinked in surprise at the sudden directness of her actions. "Um...um, Keiko!" He protested. "These guys don't look so nice!" And he was right. The mood over the group of men was very dark. Neither of them smiled, or seemed to be talking to the surrounding company.

"Oh some on silly!" She laughed. "Those costumes are fantastic. I want to see if I can get one for you!"

Yusuke finally got his footing and pulled her to a stop. "Keiko!" He hissed. "Those guys look like a gang." He whispered. "Or somebody's fancy bodyguards. We should just stay away."

"But Shizuru is already over there." The brunette protested.

The raven-haired young man turned his eyes away from Keiko's and looked again, Shizuru was present. She was standing in front of the man with auburn hair, feeling the fabric of his collar, and tracing the lines of what looked like crashing waves along the hem.

"Oh...alright." Yusuke sighed and was then dragged over to the party.

He was right about the age, and a little surprised at the nationalities standing in among them. There was a Chinese man, one that was clearly American and a friend of the like, another that was British from his accent, a scruffy looking Canadian, and a beady eyed fellow with a hint of Arabic in him.

"Hi, I'm Keiko." Yusuke's girlfriend smiled and offered her hand to the British man with Shizuru.

"Cye." He answered with a warm smile. "Friends?" He asked Shizuru.

The dirty blonde nodded as she lit up a cigarette. "A macho pal of my little bother and his girlfriend. Yusuke, meet Cye."

Cye offered his hand to Yusuke after taking a step forward. He staggered slightly. "A pleasure to meet you."

Yusuke shook his hand. "Same. Cramp?" He inquired.

The British man sighed a little. "A small fracture. It's been healing, still a little unstable on it."

Keiko looked around at his friends. "These outfits are fantastic." She informed. "Where did you get them?"

Cye pointed to the Canadian, who looked like a blue haired Wolverine, and his beady-eyed friend with green hair. "Gifts. These two are Anubisu and Naaza." He motioned for them to come forward. "Or Cale and Sekhmet."

"So they are custom made?"

The blonde American nodded. "Yes. Most of the designs are hand stitched." He looked down at the green and silver lightening etched into his jacket.

"I like yours." Yusuke said to him.

Keiko seemed fascinated by the man standing next to the blonde. "It looks like star bursts!" She whispered.

The Chinese man chuckled. "Jeez, it's bad enough we attract the girls by looks. Didn't know the clothes would do the same." He offered his hand to Yusuke. "I'm Kento. And this is Rowen and Sage."

Shizuru looked at Rowen intently. "You look a little bothered. Is it something to do with the second smile you've got going there?" She asked, cigarette bobbing on the tips of her lips.

Rowen's hand shot to his neck as Yusuke took notice. The guy looked like he had almost had his throat slit in the last week. He sighed in dismay and pulled his hand away. "We've been having a rough time with this...place."

Urameshi was starting to get suspicious. "So, what brings you to the dark tournament? Someone's bodyguards? A gang?"

Keiko's elbow jabbed into his side. "Yusuke!" She hissed.

The four younger men looked at each other. Extremely dark looks were cast over Sage and Rowen's faces. Cye looked a little distraught and Kento was getting annoyed with something. Sekhmet looked away when Yusuke glanced at him.

Cale finally spoke. "We are th--."

A glass shattered behind Yusuke.

The group turned to see Kurama and Botan now present. The blue haired reaper had dropped her drink with the unmistakable looked of horror on her face. Kurama was several shades whiter than usual.

"Oh Lord Enma..." Botan whispered, a hand coming to her mouth. "The... the..."

"Ronin Warriors!" Kurama gasped.

Yusuke looked to the men, seeing the instant look of horror melting into their faces. Everyone shoot a desperate look at Rowen.

Kuwabara and Yukina thus appeared. "Hey guys...who's your friends...uh..." He cast a fleeting glance around to the startled faces until he heard a faint and startled whisper from the apparition lingering on his arm.

"Anubisu—" Yukina barely breathed.

Cale dropped on a knee and lowered his head. "Princess!" He choked.

"Woah! What the hell is going on here?!" Yusuke demanded as the strained silence and sudden recognition had drawn almost everyone's attention around them on what was happening.

And just to add to the maylay that was starting to ensue...Hiei had to appear.

His reaction was no better.

"What in the seven hells...are Ronin Warriors doing here!?" He demanded.

Botan, dressed in her lavender gown and all, instantly took flight into the crowd. Kurama took one last look at the Ronins and started off in her wake. Hiei stepped in front of his sister as Cale started to get up, holding his sword ready for the draw.

"What just happened?" Kento asked.

Hiei growled a little. "Any demon with enough sense knows who and what you are, Ronin! What business do you have here!?"

* * *

AN: Some people seemed a little confused with the beginning. Why would I want to spoil the story right off? It adds suspense doesn't it? Do everyone who reads might just come back to find out the answers. But anyway, Here is Chapter 1. I'm pretty unsteady with this story line because I'm not sure how I'm planning to write (style wise) the separate conflicts that occur in the matches. You know...you are in the ring one minute...then listening to the arguing of the party waiting outside the ring...guess we'll see what happens. Enjoy. Thanks for Reading and/or Reviewing.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors or Yu Yu Hakusho 

**Chapter 2**

Yusuke stomped into the conference room with a scowl. "Kurama! What was that for!? I've got Hiei out there ready to slit those guys' throats!"

The fox demon was downing a very cold glass of water. He looked as if he was getting some of his color back. "That is the closest I've ever come to a Ronin."

Yusuke looked confused. "Huh? What the hell is a Ronin? And where the hell did Botan go!?"

The doors leading off the conference room opened and the teenage version of Koenma entered as Botan dragged him in. "Kurama! Fetch Hiei quick! Before he does something drastic!"

Koenma was trying desperately to free himself of his assistant's grip. "Ack...BOTAN! What is it!? What is going on!?"

"Drastic!?" Yusuke barked in annoyance. "Would you call getting ready to kill that Canadian dude for bowing in front of his sister drastic?"

Kurama slammed his glass down and rushed out of the room.

Koenma froze. "What did you say?" He asked his spirit detective.

The rave haired young man growled a little and rubbed the back of his head. "Aw jeez, Keiko and Shizuru wanted to check out these really neat outfits this guys were wearing and before you know it, you've got Kurama and your little keeper of the dead running around here like chickens with their heads cut off. Yukina looks like she has seen a ghost and Hiei is ready to kill the guy who bowed to his sister. All because everyone suddenly thinks they are...what was it again...Roman—No, Ronin Warriors?"

Koenma seemed to stop breathing all together. He stared at Yusuke for a long hard moment, blinking several times as shock was setting in. He cast a look at Botan who was nodded her head vigorously.

"Kurama swears it too. Hiei knew right off what they were." She said desperately. "I saw six of them. Various nationalities, all young and capable men, two of them give off the aura of being over a hundred years old."

Koenma grabbed her arm and pulled her around from clinging to his side. "You are sure?! Where they armed!?"

She shook her head. "I saw no armor! But I saw the insignia on the back of one of their coats! I can't recall at the moment if it was Hardrock or Torrent."

The door opened with a bang as Hiei stomped in with Kurama on his tail. "They are Ronin Warriors. You can't hide their armors' aura from my Jagon!"

Yusuke was now getting even more confused. He took off his white dress coat and started to loosen his tie. Running around after this pack was making his blood boil. "Okay, Pause and rewind!" He ordered.

The room fell into a hush.

"Lets slow down and start from the being. Why are you all freaking out about...these guys being Ronin whatevers."

Koenma cleared his throat. "Yusuke...I'm afraid this was one matter I never wanted you to get involved in." He explained. "If what Botan, Kurama, and Hiei says is true, and these men are the Ronin Warriors. They are the equivalent of the Shinobi for the Mortal world--"

"They are an abomination." Hiei snapped.

Kurama shook his head. "You only say that because their armors are from the demon Arago."

"Arago got careless." Hiei muttered. "It's because of his recklessness in trying to invade the mortal realm that his body was turned into the weapons used to stop any further demon invasions."

Yusuke crossed his arms. "So..."

"The armor of a Ronin Warrior was made from a piece of a demon named Arago...or Talpa in some cases. When he tried to invade your world over six hundred years go, a monk stopped him...and broke down the remains of his demonic armor into a set of nine. Each has it's own power, element, and a piece of the human virtue. The men who will wear these armors must exhibit the desired virtue of the armor they want to wear." Kurama explained.

The spirit detective shrugged. "Okay. So what is the deal? Why are you all freaking out?"

Botan sat down in a chair and sighed nervously. "The Ronin Warriors have spent generations defending the mortal realm from demonic invasions." She said quietly. "Especially in relations to the Neither Realm. Most demons like to use that as a means of breaking into the mortal realm--"

"Whoa! Wait a second...backup! The same neither realm that Yakomo tried to bring back here?" Yusuke demanded.

Koenma groaned. "See...this is were things get complicated. Not everyone, and that include myself and my father, can do a job perfectly. When he banished the Neither Realm, there was fragments of it left behind. So there is still means for the demons to come into our world. It had been like that for generations.

"Listen, we are not even sure yet if they are the Ronin Warriors." Koenma sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll return to the Spirit World and address this matter with my father once our sources have confirmed that these men are the Ronin Warriors."

Yusuke nodded. "That's better. Now why don't we go out there and apologize to these guys?"

The silence he received was deafening.

"Aw come on! What is wrong with the fact these guys could be Ronin Warriors!?"

Koenma shook his head. "Ronins would not take part in a matter like the Dark Tournament. They even turned down an invitation three generations ago. They never wanted anything to do with us, and they said they never will."

"But that was three generations ago." Kurama said quietly.

Hiei scoffed. "Times do change."

Yusuke groaned. "I give up you guys. I'm missin' a party for this shit." He picked up his coat and was starting to put his tie back in order as he went to the door. "But just so you know," He looked back. "If they are the 'great' Ronin Warriors, they sure the hell don't want to be here!"

He slammed the door shut behind him.

"Lord Koenma..." Botan whispered. "What do we do?"

Koenma closed his eyes and sighed. "We must investigate your claims." He said.

* * *

AN: Enjoy. Should be more soon. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing. -Star


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors and Yu Yu Hakusho 

**Chapter 3**

The doors to Koenma's office flew open as Ogre came stumbling in. "Lord Koenma sir!" He yelped, landing short of the edge of the oak desk. His hand, though, reached up from the floor with the paper work.

Koenma turned in his chair, now in toddler form, and jumped onto the table to pick up the papers. He sat down and began to read quietly as Botan seemed to phase in through the wall behind him.

"So...Lord Koenma sir..." Ogre asked as he peaked up over the edge of the desk. "Is it true?"

Koenma hummed as he skimmed the papers. The past history seemed right. He flipped to the next page and sighed. "I'm afraid so."

Botan was looking over his shoulder. "Yes! That's them! I pulled up all records on each man present. The two with the strange auras have been listed as some what immortal due to the fact the Neither Realm slows the aging process." She explained.

"And all the original bloodlines have their correct armor." Koenma mumbled.

"So we saw Hardrock, Torrent, Halo, Strata, Winter, and Summer?" Botan asked.

The toddler nodded slowly. "Yes. Though, it is very strange that the Wildfire armor was not present."

"What's so important about him?" Ogre asked.

Koenma turned the paper to his assistant and pointed to the details. "According to records, the Wildfire armor is the most powerful and is usually the leader of the Ronin Warriors."

"Maybe he is ill?" Ogre suggested. "and couldn't attend the party."

Koenma took his nameplate and smacked Ogre with it. "You idiot! If he is the leader of the Ronin Warriors, he would not let over half his team go the Dark Tournament alone!" He sat down again as the blue demon sulked on the floor and went back to reading.

"Oh my..." He murmured. "Defeated Talpa...united the realms of the Dynasty..." Koenma's eyes widened. "Oh my goodness! They now have control of the Neither Realm! One of them has been chosen to be the next ruler by the people and...and..."

Botan look on in interest. "And...?"

Koenma jumped up. "WHAT?! Who wrote this report!?"

Ogre ducked out of his master's sight. "This report has been checked over three times by our special operatives in both the spirit world and the mortal world!" He whimpered. "The information from the Dynasty was confirmed by one of our spies!"

"So that means everything on this report is TRUE?!"

Ogre nodded furiously.

Koenma turned into his teenage form and lunged from the table into a mad dash. "Hurry! We must go to the Tournament before it starts! Or else we will have no way of stopping this from happening!"

* * *

Koto flicked her tail back and forth in anticipation. She looked down at her watch eagerly. The first match started in ten minutes. Now was the time for the opening announcements.

With a snap her microphone turned on. "HELLO EVERYONE!"

The original tournament stadium from when Urameshi and his team battled that first year was in use for the few matches before the semi finals again. The stands were packed to almost over flowing with demons of every shape, size, and color. Their roar was deafening.

"Hello again and Welcome to the Dark Tournament. We have an exciting line up for all you blood thirsty demons!" Koto smiled. "We have reigning champions Team Urameshi present to fight for their title. And some old favorites like Jin the Shinobi of Wind and The Drunken Master himself, Chu!"

The roar of the crowd boomed again.

"But today is a monumental day! Just like the day we had the mortals Urameshi Yusuke and Kazuma Kuwabara enter the ring with their traitorous demon friends! This year, we have one team...a complete team of humans from the Mortal Realm!"

"Mortals! Blah!"... "Urameshi only won because of his demon friends!" ... "Who invited mortals!?" The crowd booed in unison with their jeers and taunts.

Back behind the doors of one entrance into the stadium came a dark mutter in the shadows. "Guess humans aren't all that fantastic to them huh?"

"They will be competing in our first match up!" Koto cried. "And now! LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN! We have Team Echini!"

The doors started to open across the stadium's huge arena. Five opponents stepped out into the field. A werewolf with silver fur, a Shiva-like demon with blue skin and dressed in Indian garb with blades, one human like demon with blood red eyes and dressed in a gi, and a set of twin Ogres with orange skin and blue hair.

"And in this corner...the new invited team of the Dark Tournament. Human blood running through their veins! I give you...for the first time ever in a Tournament début! THE RONIN WARRIORS!"

* * *

The only sound in the stadium was the grinding iron doors, as they pulled open to allow the second team into the arena. Five men dressed in similar body suits walked out to the edge of the ring. Four of them where dressed in white with various colors of armor over their chests, arms, and legs. The oldest was dressed in a solid color with a lighter hue of red armor and a turtle neck collar.

A pin could have dropped and echoed through out the stadium.

Yusuke, standing in the walkway of the second division behind Keiko's seat blinked several times in surprise.

Keiko gasped. "Oh my god! It's the men from last night!"

Yukina, sitting next to Keiko felt a lump catch in her throat. "Oh Anubisu! He's going to fight in this awful tournament with Kazuma and Urameshi!"

"Hey!" Kuwabara looked up in surprise. "What's so important about him!? You haven't told me yet!"

* * *

A nervous chuckle came over the speakers as Koto looked around at the surprisingly quiet crowd. "Um...heh...This is no joke people. The real Ronin Warriors. Um...armor and all. Why don't get one of them up here to prove it to you..."

She walked over to where the Ronins stood and held out her microphone. "Um, please! Say something for the crowd! You all have their undivided attention! Which one of you is the leader."

Koto pointed her microphone at Rowen.

"He isn't here." Strata informed.

"Oh...well...um...how about the names of your armors?" She asked.

"I am Rowen of the Armor Strata." Rowen said calmly. "Cye of the Torrent, Sage of Halo, Kento of Hardrock, and our ally the Ronin Warlord Cale of Darkness."

Koto smiled. "There you have it! Five of the Ronin Warrior armors are standing in front of you today."

There was a murmur that rippled through the crowd of demons. Whispers of, "I can't believe it!" ... "They are myths!" ... "If that is armor then I've seen everything!" ...

"YEAH RIGHT!" A demon screamed from the middle of the 1st division. "Those aren't the Ronin Warriors!"

The roar of agreement came like thunder.

Cye flinched. "Ouch...for a second I thought we had fans."

"That was the awe of the moment, Torrent." Cale muttered. "We're not favorites, we're the sons of Arago, in context, to them. Talpa spent centuries holding down his claims in the Dynasty from demons like this. I've fought my fair share...and so has your ancestors."

"I can't believe we are doing this." Sage grumbled.

Rowen looked away from Koto as she went on to calm down the screaming crowd. "Just remember why the hell we are here."

"He wouldn't stand for this." Kento muttered.

"Yeah, but he would do it for one of us too." Cye added quickly.

"AND NOW! LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" Koto screamed pointing to the sky. The buzzer sounded throughout the stadium.

And Koenma's yell of protest as he flew into the committee's box was ignored.

* * *

AN: I beg forgiveness if I have the wrong armor title for Sekhmet! (Problem fixed as of the posting of Ch. 4) I looked over all of my old sites and guess what...most of them were down or didn't have that kind of information. This should be the last time I refer to the warlord's armors like that. And quickly to touch on the style of how I will write the battles...I'll be doing the split between locations...like...fight in the ring, split to other team/characters in another location...yadda. Hope you all don't get too confused. Pairings?? Um...besides the pairings you see on TV like Yusuke/Keiko and Kuwabara/Yukina...this is more action/adventure than a drama. But Thanks for Reading and Reviewing. -Star


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Chapter 4**

"Fighters! Come Forward!" Koto ordered.

The Ronin Warriors looked at each other in question before they all climbed onto the ring's smooth surface and walked to the center where Koto was standing. Team Echini was gathering behind the man dressed in the gi. He was six feet even with hair as black as night, cut short around the back of the head, and unruly with curls on top. His eyes were the color of blood, and skin that looked like wood stain had been poured over him.

Bare footed and ready to fight, the man came forward. "I am Kahn, the leader of Echini." He scanned the group of Ronins with a smug look on his face. "So, the legendary Ronin Warriors huh? You losers picked now to come to the Dark Tournament? Which one of you is in charge?"

"We decided things as a team." Rowen informed.

Kahn chuckled a little and flashed his fangs. "Aw hell. I forgot. You said your leader wasn't here. Bit of a coward don't ya think? Let you four boys and an old man into this ring alone?"

Cye's hand lurched out and grabbed Kento's fist as it balled up and started to shake. "Let it go!" He hissed.

Cale flinched noticeably.

"So...seeing as you mortals have more power behind that title of yours...how would you like to fight?" Kahn asked, glad to see he had struck a nerve.

"Two on Two?" Sage offered Rowen. A slight nod came from the rest.

Rowen looked over. "Three matches. Best two out of three in Two on Two matches. Tie beaker between the last member on either team?"

Kahn grinned. "Alright then."

Koto came forward. "The Ronin Warriors have offered three matches! The first two are dual teams and there is a tie breaker in the mix with the remaining fighters!"

Rowen turned back to the team. "Who goes first?". He glanced back in time to see the Werewolf and the India demon come forward for the first fight with a flick of Kahn's wrist.

The blue skinned Shiva had the usually six arms, each brandishing a wicked sword. He was bald, save for the ponytail of white hair that came from the top of his head, and donned white Arabian style pants and boots that came knee high in brown. His bare chest was crossed with the baldrics of his six swords and a row of daggers were sheathed around his waist in a gold sash.

"That guy looks like he knows what he's doing with those swords. We'd be better off sending Sage in..." Cye whispered. Strata nodded slowly in agreement.

The werewolf had a long reach. With an ape like structure, his arms were a little longer than his legs and had a paw the size of Kento's chest with claws as long as Sage's fore arm. His fore fangs were long and visible through his snout and his eyes with an animal look in them.

"Kahn looks like he is going to wait it out and go last. So Kento should be in the next match. Cye, maybe you should go with him as a set. Cale...lets make you our trump card." Rowen explained. "I'll go with Sage."

"Alright." Kento agreed. The three Ronins not fighting pulled out of the ring.

Sage and Rowen turned together to face their opponents.

Koto called for everyone's attention. "Alright fighters, in this ring...anything goes, unless the committee says other wise. The match ends with defeat or if a fighter on either team is outside the ring or down for longer than ten counts.

"All parties agreed?" She asked.

The four of them nodded.

"Opening Match: Strata and Halo vs. Al-heli and Lakun!" Koto stepped back from the appending fight.

* * *

In the stands, Yusuke was assessing the fight. "Okay Kurama. Just how are these guys going to win? I heard you say something earlier about not using spirit energy like Kuwabara and I."

Kurama frowned. "Well..." He drifted.

"Hey? What is it?" Urameshi asked, noticing how intently the fox-demon was watching the right below. He followed the emerald gaze to Rowen of Strata. "Something up?"

"I never knew Rowen Hashiba to lead such a double life." Kurama said quietly.

Kuwabara blinked in surprise. "What!? You know that blue haired dude?"

Kurama straitened up from leaning on the rail. "His father is a renowned scientist...even if he is a little off at times. Rowen himself is quite intelligent as well. I may be the better of my fellow classmen at my school, but his knowledge surpasses mine on the national level."

Yusuke looked back down at the ring as Koto was explaining the rules. "And you never knew?"

"Not once." Kurama confessed. "I met him once or twice, here and there, at conferences and college fairs. He has a very fine future in become an astrophysicist."

Hiei came out of the shadows of the exit ram behind them. "I can't believe you didn't know." He muttered. "So tell me, would you know anything else about his friend there? The blonde?"

Kurama shrugged. "I know very little about Halo."

"Sage Date is the future heir to the Date clan dojos around Japan." A raspy voice informed. "He trains hard, he won that kendo tournament a few months back in Tokyo...and I personally know his grandfather."

Yusuke looked back to see Genkai now among them.

"I was wondering for the longest time if his family really carried a Ronin armor. I'm glad to see it seems to be in capable hands." She said.

The bell rang before anyone could ask more questions.

* * *

Rowen and Sage disappeared from in front of their opponents.

Koto gasped. "Incredible! With a ring of the bell, the two Ronins have vanished! Our cameras haven't had time to adjust to their speeds!"

Al-hali drew all six of his swords. "I believe we are in over our heads Lakun."

"Cccan mortalllsss eeeven dooo thhhat!?" Lakun asked.

There was a moment's pause when out of the blue, Lakun went forward hard with a grunt and a sickening crack. He collapsed on the ground with slimy black blood oozing from his nose and fanged mouth.

Rowen appeared over the demon's unmoving heap, staking a hand as if he had punched something more solid that usual. "Damn! His fur is like armor! Felt like punchin' a concrete wall!"

Koto rushed forward. "Amazing! Rowen of Strata has reappeared after Lakun was mysteriously taken down! I think I heard bones breaking!"

* * *

Kurama frowned. "I didn't catch that last blow."

"Woah...what did he do!?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know." Yusuke admitted. "I couldn't keep up. He is way too fast."

Genkai nodded. "I didn't see him till he slowed down enough to hit the demon." She said. "Strata hit him at least four times in the stomach before taking his knees to the creature's chest and shattering the ribs. His last blow was to the head...breaking the nose."

"But the creature is still alive." Kurama informed.

Hiei growled a little. "I can't track both. I lost Halo."

* * *

Al-hali grunted, his back arching from a blow to the lower back. He stumbled and turned around. "Halo!" He hissed. "Come forward you coward!"

Sage appeared right in front of him with in the blink of an eye, his fist driving up into his opponent's jaw. He disappeared again.

Koto was busy counting down. "2...3..."

The Shiva demon thought he caught a flash of green out of the corner of his eye. He swiped and got nothing but air.

Sage appeared on his blind side and kicked him down before back flipping away and vanishing once more.

Al-hali growled in annoyance. Halo was messing with him, toying with him. He was keeping him distracted while Strata ensured that his partner stayed down. How could these mortals move so damn fast? Did they have honed spirit powers like Urameshi?

"...6...7..."

All around Al-hali the stadium was screaming at him to do something. The Ronin of Halo was silent. There was no sound as he moved. There was no glimmer of green or yellow.

A lavender eye suddenly appeared in front of Al-hali. Sage was standing in front of him with a dagger from the demon's own belt pressed against his neck.

"Don't move." Halo ordered.

"9......10!" Koto finished the count. "And the Ronin Warriors take the first match!"

* * *

The stadium thundered with a violent chorus of booing. "You call yourselves demons!?" ... "KILL THE MORTALS!" ... "Don't take that! Urameshi and his team is the only team to win!" ... "YEAH! There are some demons on that team!" ...

"Well whadya know." Shizuru muttered, lighting a cigarette. She had been sitting next to Keiko. "Never thought it would take a completely human team to make us so popular."

Keiko was startled. "That...didn't last three minutes..." She whispered.

Genkai shrugged as she took a seat vacant by Yukina. "I'm not surprised." She muttered.

Hiei scoffed. "They rely on team work. How pathetic." He grumbled. "Teamwork is only good for one thing: it gives your attacker more people to kill so you can escape."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Jeez Hiei. You can come right out with it and say you hate them." He went back to observing the aftermath. "So they didn't kill anyone?" He asked.

"Yes." Kurama answered. "Though, Lakun looks as if he will spend some time in a cast until his ribs heal."

"Or Strata can have his friend Halo heal it for him." Hiei muttered distastefully. "I could sense his healing powers a mile away with out my Jagon. It's rather weak right now from stress...that and he has been healing himself. He's left arm is a little weak in the shoulder. It looks recently damaged."

Koto came over the speakers. "I'm afraid there will be a brief intermission while Lakun is removed from the ring."

Sage released Al-hali and started walking away. Rowen was taking a moment to check on the werewolf, making sure he didn't rupture something important before withdrawing back to his waiting friends.

Yusuke was pulled away from watching as Botan came over. "Boys! You won't believe this!" She panted.

"What?" the spirit detective asked.

The blue haired reaper looked up from catching her breath. "Koenma tried to stop the tournament from beginning. He found out that someone has leverage against the Ronins and are forcing them to fight."

"Well duh." Kuwabara grunted. "They are the invited team. Of course the bad guys will have threatened them with killing family and friends."

Botan shook her head. "It's worse than that." She informed. "The team owner is baiting the Ronins. According to spirit world intelligence...their leader has been captured and being used to force his friends into this fight."

"So? That happened a while back with that freakish doctor." Yusuke pointed out. "What makes this guy so different?"

Botan gulped a little as everyone gathering around to hear her. "Um...besides being the leader of the Ronin Warriors...he is the current ruler to the Neither Realm." She said meekly.

"What?!" Kuwabara jumped. "Yakomo!?"

"No!" Botan hissed. "His name is Ryo Sanada!"

Shizuru thought for a second she had swallowed her cigarette. She jumped up and pulled the smoking cig from her mouth as Kuwabara drew back in shock.

"I think what little intelligence in that cavity Kuwabara calls a head, just rolled over and died." Hiei informed in a matter of fact way.

* * *

AN: I went back and corrected the names and minor error in information. I'll repost them. Well...I'm surprise at the demand for a Mia cameo. As for Whiteblaze...not sure just yet. Pairings...nope, sorry. I'm not making any new ones nor using fan favorites like the Mia/Ryo or Mia/Sage. Anyway, enjoy! -Star


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors and Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Chapter 5**

The group gathered upstairs in Koenma's private box. He turned in his chair to see them helping a blubbering Kuwabara into the room and sit him on the floor.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Don't know." Yusuke informed as he crossed his arms over his tunic-covered chest. "Botan spilled the beans about what you found out and Kuwabara here became an instant vegetable."

Koenma leaned in. "Kuwabara...what is it?"

The blubbering red headed thug answered. "My...my favorite...favorite pla...play...er..."

The junior king of spirit world pulled back. "Huh?" He glanced at Yusuke and Kurama with confusion literally plastered across his mug. The two shrugged.

"It's all we can get out of him—" Yusuke started to explain when Shizuru walked in.

"It's Ryo Sanada." She said, hearing Kuwabara choke suddenly at the mention of the same. "He is the captain of my little bro's favorite college soccer team. There is a poster in his room over his bed."

Yusuke thought for a moment, rubbing his chin before snapping his fingers. "Oh! That guy! The red uniform with the dual white strips down the left side breast? He's got black hair with some form of mullet action right?"

Shizuru nodded. "Yeah. So the guy is the ruler of some realm?" She asked Koenma.

He nodded slowly. "I'm afraid so. Sanada is the unofficial emperor of the Dynasty. The people furiously support him since he defeated Talpa a little over six years ago." Koenma informed. "He leaves the Ronin Warlords in his place most of the time and makes regular visits to handle radical up rising."

"But if you had told the committee...how would that have stopped the Tournament from starting?" Kurama asked, patting Kuwabara on the back in comfort.

"It's the one rule the Tournament Committee enforces." Koenma said quietly. "You are not allowed to use a being that holds any certain title, particularly regal, over a team's head. It ensured the protection of the team owners, committee members, and those humans who support the Tournament. The only loophole is...you must not be caught.

"In the case of the Ronins, unfamiliar with Tournament rules and with what little knowledge their owner must tell them, they couldn't file a complain to the committee." Koenma informed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Spirit World Intelligence found out from our Dynasty spies and we were going to report it before the Tournament began."

Yusuke nodded in understanding. "So...what happened after that?"

Koenma sighed a little in regret. "We were not fast enough. Because once such information is uncovered, the team owner would have to release their prisoner and the team they owned would have the option to stay or leave. But all this must be found out before the tournament begins...or such complaints are ignored."

Yusuke looked up. "Well, you have tried. So should the committee at least enforce the part about releasing the captive?"

Koenma shook his head. "We would need physical proof that they have him...but as far as his friends go...they can't back out of the Tournament now unless the owner permits it."

Kurama cast his emerald gaze onto the spirit world leader. "And no owner would allow a team like the Ronins back out."

"This is cheap!" Kuwabara finally spoke.

The party all cast a startled look at him. He was cleaning himself up and getting to his feet. "If the committee wants proof, I'll take down every owner here to find Ryo and bring him directly to the people to testify against the monster who did this!"

"I guess I spoke too soon." Hiei said as he caught up. "And just how are you going to 'take down' a legion of team owners? When they carry body guards three times your size, some not even human...a whole army of Toguro's waiting for a thug like you to strike fear and justice into the hearts of these corrupted people...they would tear you to pieces before you could even blow down the door."

Kuwabara jumped on his feet and snarled at Hiei. "I'm not letting my hero get pounded on just because he is a emperor, Hamster legs!" He roared. "Those are his fiends down there, fighting for him! He must be a good guy to have such awesome friends who would risk their lives to get him back!"

"They are risking much more than that, I'm afraid." Koenma said, eyes closed and his hands folded in front of him at his chest. "It is rumored that the Ronin Warriors...all remaining eight of loose their armors, and all control of the Dynasty if they loose."

"Okay...I can see why it's a bad idea to loose their piece of the Neither Realm." Yusuke said. "But what's the deal with the armors?"

A buzzer sounded outside the box.

"All right people! The next match is about to begin!" Koto's voice echoed through out the murmuring stadium.

* * *

"And Kento of Hardrock lays down a brutal assault on Fagorn!"

Kento stood over his groaning opponent, having just broke the troll's legs and every finger in his hand. "Cye! Are you alright!?" Hardrock demanded as he looked back.

Torrent staggered up on his good leg. He was lucky the other hadn't fractured again after getting thrown into Kento's former opponent...who was lying in a bit of mess on the edge of the ring.

"I'm...alright..." He panted, starting to stumble when his best friend rushed in and caught him.

Koto ran into the middle of the ring and looked around. "Incredible people! It seems Kento of Hardrock single handedly took down both trolls, which were over three times his size, in less than ten minutes! Who would have thought seeing an injured friend would set off this keg!" She cried out to the booing crowd. "Well, since we are almost certain after that delightful bashing that neither of these opponents are getting back up...the Ronin Warriors advance to the second round!"

Kahn stood on the other side of the ring, his expression a mixture of horror and disbelief, as he watched Kento help his red headed friend back to their party.

"I...I won't..." Kahn whispered, his eyes starting to dilate. "I...won't be...defeated...by mortals!" He roared, lunging into the ring and at Kento's unprotected back.

"LOOK OUT!" Rowen yelled as he and Sage made a mad dash onto the ring, scrambling onto the marble surface and sprinting to reach their party first. Cale had wanted to get the hell out that a noisy arena and was half way to their doors when he heard the shout.

He donned his armor as he made the turn to see what was wrong, and the second he spotted Kahn ripping a knife from the back of his belt, the warlord's cape came around him like a whirl wind. The warlord vanished from the grassy field.

A heart beat later, just a blink after Kento had thrown Cye clear into Rowen; Cale appeared between Hardrock and the knife and lashed out at Kahn in return.

The stadium fell into a hush as Cale's cape fell away...reveal Kahn on his knees and clutching at his face...while the warlord's clawed hand was frozen in it's final position, hung out behind him as if he had just swooped his fist downward.

"I believe the image of a mortal victory will be the last thing you see for a long time to come...demon." Cale said coldly. "It's a fitting punishment to a coward and a sore looser." He lowered his arm to his side and turned away from Kahn...as dark red blood started to ooze between his fingers.

Kento stumbled a little as Cale came up beside him and held Hardrock steady. "Now we will have to watch our backs." Darkness said quietly to the other Ronins. All five then proceeded off the ring and out of the arena as cries of protest and hate filled the air.

* * *

"That guy didn't flinch!" Kuwabara whispered, a pale look setting in on his face. "He just clawed the dude's eyes out and he didn't show any compassion!?"

Hiei chuckled. "I like his style."

Koenma sighed a little and closed his eyes. "That was the Ronin Warlord Cale. He has spent the last 400 years in the service of Talpa while he tried to invade the Mortal Realm again."

"Ouch." Yusuke winced. "Picked up some nasty toys while he was at it."

Koto's voice came over the speakers with a nervous chuckle. "Well...if anyone doubted that those were the real Ronin Warriors, we all saw the final fighter Cale don his armor and appear in the ring like a phantom!"

Koenma nodded. "That was one of the Ronin armors." He said. "One of the more...brutal looking ones, but that was a magnificent entrance."

Kurama saw the growing smirk on Hiei's face.

"No Hiei...I don't think you can have it." The fox demon grinned.

* * *

"Well, I've managed to spare more of my healing powers to take care of Cye's leg. He really needed a boost too after getting the wing knocked out of him...yeah...it was a troll. The thing was almost as big as those huge Dynasty soldiers." Sage paused again as he listened to the speaker on the other end of the phone. "I'm afraid the crowd doesn't like us all that much...but we aren't the only mortals in this fight..."

"Really? Who else would be able to take on demons of the degree Ryo faced!?" the female voice on the speaker asked.

Sage shook his head, still dressed in sub armor, and sitting on the twin bed closest to the telephone. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Some kid named Urameshi Yusuke. And he's got a friend too...um...Kazuma Kuwabara. They are so far the reigning champions according to the last few Tournaments. But they have a few demons on their team."

"Have you met them?"

Halo sighed a little. "Yeah. By chance too. There was a party we all went too and it looks like Urameshi's...girlfriend I think...really liked the outfits we got from the Dynasty." He sat back on the pillows propped against the headboard and stretched his left leg out across the bed.

"Sage..." There was a short pause. Then there came the quiet question, with a hint of motherly concern blended with almost sisterly worry. "Have you...seen Ryo yet?"

Sage sighed again and closed his eyes. He couldn't avoid that question. And he didn't like the answer he had right now.

"No...none of us have seen him yet Mia." Halo answered quietly.

There was once more pause before a reaction. "Well...I hope he is alright...and you guys be safe." Mia said. "Yulie is really worried and he wants so much to come and help you guys. And Whiteblaze had been down right miserable."

"How are his wounds? I'm sorry I had used most of my powers on Rowen and Cye before him..."

"He's alright. Doesn't like the idea of being restricted to a half mile around the Manor...but I've been getting some fresh steaks from the store for him to eat." Mia answered. "I can't get him to leave Ryo's room sometimes...he is really bent out of shape with failing to protect his master."

Sage nodded slowly. "Make sure you keep giving him penicillin to prevent an infection. You could probably take him off it at the end of next week."

"Alright Sage. You guys be safe. Call the minute you know anything about Ryo...Yulie might just make himself sick over this if he doesn't hear something soon."

He licked his lip and answered. "Yeah. Rowen is in bad shape over the lack of 411 too. I'm going to go check on Cye one more time before I turn in. Good night Mia."

"Good night you guys. Be careful." She replied before hanging up.

Sage put the phone on the receiver and got up. He took a moment to roll his still tender shoulder. He had it thrown out of whack in that fight with their cloaked messenger...just before Rowen was pounded to a pulp in front of them. Halo walked into the common room before passing into the room Kento and Cye shared. Torrent was lying on his bed out of sub armor with an ice pack on his injured leg.

"How is it?"

"Just a little tender still. Is everything alright back home?" Cye asked.

Sage sighed and shook his head. "Yulie is as bent up as Rowen, Whiteblaze is depressed as all hell, and Mia is worried to the point I can hear it in her voice that she is not sleeping." He placed a hand on Cye's shoulder and let his armor sense any further damage.

"I'll be fine Sage." Cye protested. "Save you powers. You are getting dehydrated and exhausted. We might need you if Ryo is seriously—"

"Don't even say it." Kento hissed from where he was lying on his bed in track pants and a t-shirt. He rolled over and closed his eyes again. "Sage...you need to be taking care of yourself right now." He mumbled.

Halo nodded. "You'll be alright. Try not to get crushed like a tin can in a press again."

Cye chuckled a little as Sage smiled faintly. "Hey...is that TV out there on rollers?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'll have Rowen wheel it in once he is out of the shower." Sage said as he left, returning to the common room to see Cale flopped on the couch in jeans and a woodcutter's plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He was flipping through the channels on the TV.

Sage picked up the phone on the common room table. "Cye wants to watch some TV...you hungry?"

"I could kill for some poutine right now." The warlord informed.

Halo looked up as he started dialing. "You take this Canadian bit too far."

"You're not the one who took me to Vancouver." Cale pointed out. "Strata did. It's his fault."

Sage rolled his eyes and motioned for Cale to roll the TV into Cye and Kento's room. The warlord grunted and got up, pulling the TV on it's little cart into the following room while Sage ordered up some food and a jug of mineral water.

Sekhmet appeared, typical warlord style in the corner of the room when Sage put down the phone.

"How is Kayura and Dais holding up?" He asked.

Sekhmet took a moment to shed his armor, revealing a traditional warrior's tunic and pants, in shades of brown and white. He sighed. "Peace is being maintained. As far as anyone knows, their Emperor is away on matters back in the Mortal Realm." The warlord of Venom replied.

Rowen came out of his room he shared with Sage, dressed in a loose pair of shorts and toweling off his hair. "How long will that lie work? I mean...Ryo got in a fight with this demon in front of an entire room full of tribal leaders from Anubis' home region."

"We seem to have matters cooled over." Sekhmet replied. "Shuten's followers suspect nothing so far since they didn't see Wildfire abducted in front of them."

A silence fell over the room as Rowen sat down in a chair and messed absently with his hair. Sekhmet was taking a better look at the room, noticing carefully that the television had vanished from its place the night before. Sage took a moment to rub the sleep from his eyes.

There was a knock at the door.

"That's not room service." Sage muttered as he went to answer it.

He opened the door to see Kazuma Shizuru standing there taking a long pull off her cigarette. "Hey blonde, you look a little pale." She noted. "Gotta lay off the Doctor bit there or you are going to pass out."

Sage blinked a little in surprise. "Uh..."

"Well, are you going to let me in or not?" Shizuru asked.

Halo looked back to see Rowen had fled back to the room for better clothes and Sekhmet was standing ready to put some of his old ninja skills to good use.

"Sure." Sage pulled back and let her in.

Shizuru looked around the common room and shrugged. "No cards yet? I thought I'd see you boys playing a round of poker or something."

"We're waiting on some food and the others are watching TV." Sage said, giving Sekhmet a glance that meant to calm down. "Uh...can we help you Miss Kazuma?"

"Yeah. Look...is Sanada Ryo a friend of yours?"

There the sound of Cale's beer bottle hitting the floor in the next room and Kento jumping out of bed as the two raced into the common room. Rowen, toothbrush jammed into his frothy mouth, appeared again in a bathrobe and pajama pants.

"What do you know!?" Kento demanded.

Shizuru blinked a little in surprise before pulling her cigarette from her mouth and putting it out on the customary ashtray by the telephone. "Apparently nothing. I just came to see if you guys were friends and all. I heard from one of the minions to my baby bro's team owner that you guys are being forced to fight and this Ryo guy was the caused. I came to see if it was true."

"Why?" Sekhmet asked, his tone cold.

"Well, you wonder a little when your little brother has a poster of the guy hanging over his bed." Shizuru said. "I'm not here to ask for autographs or anything...I just wanted to know. Because my little bro Kazuma is off the wall back in his room on how he is going to pound the crap out of your team owner."

Kento shook his head. "That's not a good idea." He said. "We'd do it ourselves with all the cool tricks our Warlord buddies here can do...but we don't even know what the guy looks like. He talks to us through some pain in the neck ass that pounded the snot out of Ro' a while back."

Rowen rolled his eyes and went back to his room.

"Well, you answered my question. Thanks." Shizuru started for the door. "See ya all tomorrow."

Once the door was shut, Kento groaned in annoyance. "Man...JUST ONCE...I'd like to know what the hell was going on!"

"So would I." Sage muttered as he answered the door again for room service.

* * *

AN: Well, that's the best I can do for Mia, Yulie, and Whiteblaze...for now I think. I'm sorry if you wanted to see more of Kento and Cye's battle. You'll see them all fight in turn. And well, I did make the Ronin Warriors old enough for college. So any of you thinking of a ten year old Yulie...he is about 16 in this story. This is all set about 6 years after Talpa was defeated. Thanks for reading and reviewing. -Star


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Chapter 6**

"I still don't get it." Yusuke sighed as he stared out the window of his common room. Keiko was sitting on the couch with Puu dozing on her lap, listening to the spirit detective. He had been unusually thoughtful in the last day and half. He apparently was taking Koenma's words literally and had been very quiet since the Ronins won their first match that afternoon.

"Koenma says that the Ronins have thrown in more than their own free wills to fight." Yusuke said, turning around and leaning on the windowsill. "He said that they could very well loose their control of the Dynasty...which means these bad guys want to open another hole into the Mortal Realm to allow demons in...but what is so important about their armors?"

Keiko looked up from Puu and sighed. "You told me that their armors were made from a demon named Arago right? And the humans who wear these armors use them to protect our world from such invasion from the Dynasty..."

Yusuke snapped his fingers. "You're right!" He said. "So the armors are a front to our defense in the Dynasty. If the Ronins loose the armor, we loose our front." He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Keiko. "Hey...thanks. Koenma was sorta in a rush to get back to the Spirit World and never answered my question."

"Don't mention it." Keiko smiled. "So...where is everyone?"

The raven-haired detective shook his head. "Kuwabara left to go for a walk. Hiei said something about practice and Kurama went to play cards with Genkai, Yukina, and Shizuru."

"Oh." Keiko blinked a little in surprise. "Did you want to go play a game too?"

Yusuke sat back on one arm and sighed a little. "No...I wanted to think. Those Ronins aren't all that bad. They made it through the whole first round with out killing a single opponent."

He stretched out his legs on the couch and put a pillow in Keiko's lap. Puu took flight as his master's head came down right where he was with a low Puu like whine of annoyance.

"Whatever pudge ball." Yusuke muttered as Keiko giggled.

"Ppppuuuu..." The blue spirit creature took flight again and landed on Yusuke's chest, satisfied with sleeping there.

"How have you been doing with colleges?" Keiko asked.

Yusuke sighed miserably. "I don't know. I've been considering something in criminal justice."

The auburn haired girl looked up in surprise. "Really? Yusuke, I'm surprised! I thought you'd go into a shop class."

"Well...when you've spent the last few years as the Spirit World's detective..." Yusuke explained.

Keiko smiled sweetly. "That's wonderful Yusuke." She said.

The door opened and Kurama looked in. "Yusuke—oh...Keiko! I'm sorry—" He paled slightly.

"You didn't interrupt much, what is it?" Yusuke asked as he sat up. Puu took flight once more and decided that he was better off sleeping on the other couch.

The fox demon entered the room now. "Shizuru went down to see the Ronins." He informed. "She came back to say that Koenma's information was correct."

"Okay. Hey, we should turn in soon. We've got an early fight."

Kurama nodded. "I'll be back shortly." And closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Ogre...have you located those tournament listings?" Koenma asked.

Ogre rushed up with a scroll and set it down in front of his master. "Yes Lord Koenma, sir!" He piped. "Is there anything else?"

Koenma set down the last of his paper work from the day and picked up the scroll. "See if there has been any new reports from the Neither Realm yet. I'm worried that while the Ronins are tied down to Tournament business that their remaining members may be stretched too thin."

"But don't the Ronins have enough power take on an armor of thousands single handedly?" Ogre asked nervously. "I have been looking over past reports and they included a note on how two of the Ronins managed to lay siege to Talpa's palace and take on the Dynasty armor and the four warlords by themselves."

"That may be so, but the Ronins you're referring too are the four young men and their leader that are currently in the Tournament. I do have some faith in the Warlords, but one of them is on the team, another is the substitute, and one of them had been dead for the last six years. His replacement is the Ancient Clan's only descendent Kayura," Koenma explained tartly, unrolling the scroll and laying it down so he could look at the match ups.

"She is a very capable woman, but since she is holding peace down in the Dynasty while Ryo is trapped in this mess, their only defense in the warlord of summer Rajira...Dais of Illusions."

Ogre sighed. "Oh."

Koenma shook his head. "This isn't good."

"My lord?"

"After today, I see no problems with the Ronins reaching the final match...and Yusuke should be able to do the same." Koenma muttered. "But, the Ronin Warriors would not have been forced to such terms as losing their armors, and claims in the Dynasty, if there wasn't some form of foul play here."

"So who could be the problem here?" Ogre asked, looking down at the matches.

"That's the problem Ogre..." Koenma moaned. "It's not here."

Ogre looked up, growing a little pale. "Lord Koenma...what happens if the Ronins and Yusuke meet in the final match!?"

Koenma sighed. "I'm not sure Ogre. So many things can happen...for all we know...this might be the plan."

* * *

"Welcome to day two!" Koto's voice yelled over the speakers outside of the stadium. She then appeared on the exterior big screen in front of the demons still filing into the arena and those who couldn't.

"Yesterday, the Ronin Warriors came close to beating Team Toguro's time record for a win. Today we will see our reigning champions Team Urameshi against Team Taka-nobi!"

Standing among the crowd was Rowen and Cale. The two watched the jumbo screen with the bystanders.

"Isn't that the one with the two mortals on it?" Cale asked.

Rowen nodded. "Yeah. That kid we met the other night and his red headed friend who is dating your Ice princess."

Cale sighed a little and rubbed the back of his head. "She really isn't a princess. I was a foolish young man when I befriended the ice apparitions. I have know her people for centuries, even during Talpa's reign." He explained. "Talpa had tried once to destroy their way of life not too long ago...when some prophecy of the Forbidden Child seemed have to come true. Lady Yukina was mistaken as that child by the Dynasty and stolen away to be brain washed into the next terror on the world..."

"So they took the wrong child? Who was it?" Rowen asked.

"That demon with the black hair that tried became unsettled when I bowed to Yukina." Cale said, watching the screen. "Hiei. He is Lady Yukina'a half brother according to the Empress of the ice apparitions. He is supposed to be dead."

Rowen nodded. "You still haven't told me why to call Yukina a princess."

Cale smiled a little. "She was the cutest little girl. When I stole her back to her people, I called her a little princess. The name sort of stuck."

"I would have never thought you'd be so caring." Rowen chuckled a little.

"Then you never noticed Anubis' fatherly affection to Yulie." Cale pointed out as he started into the arena through the Team only entrance. "He had a family once. His only son was so like Yulie..."

Rowen, who was watching the screen as his friend walked away, snapped around in surprise. "What?! He was a father!?"

* * *

Yusuke adjusted his green cuffs on his wrists as Kuwabara wrapped his left hand and wrist up in bandage.

"You're not going to put any brass on?" Yusuke asked jokingly as his friend wrapped the last of the tape and cloth around his knuckles several times.

"I'm a man, not a coward." Kuwabara muttered. He was dressed in a white muscle tee and jeans. He stood up and stretched a little before reaching into his private locker and pulling out the handle of a sword. It was once the Banshee Blade in the first Dark Tournament the two of them fought in, and a gift once they had won that match. Kuwabara frowned a little and put it on the tube case attached to the back of his belt.

Kurama was busy picking out seeds from a small collection he brought in a velvet baggie. He was making sure each grew enough of a root to wrap around a follicle of his red hair so he could get to it quick in battle. He was dressed in the usual white with a short rich purple drape in the front and back with gold cording and hand sewn golden willow tendrils flowing across it.

"I have developed a new technique." He had explained a few days ago when unpacking. "I had this made for the opening fight and most of the ones after if it survives."

Hiei...same pants and boots as usual, both arms wrapped to the shoulder, and wearing a black sleeveless shirt with red cording all around the edges. He sat at the window cleaning his sword.

Yusuke looked in the mirror for a moment. He had on the typical pants he wore in the tournament with a much looser cuff and a sleeveless wrap around tunic the color of midnight with gold flecks gradating off the right shoulder and a white tank under neither to match the pants.

"Well, aren't we all classy." Shizuru said as she walked in.

"Awe come on sis, you know this is a boy's only locker room." Kuwabara whined.

His sister rolled her eyes. "You're all dressed aren't you? Hey, Yusuke, Keiko wants to see you for a minute."

Yusuke made one last check. They were all ready now. He could spare a minute or two. He slipped out into the hall to find Keiko.

"Where is the Ronins' locker room?" Shizuru asked.

"Down the hall. Right next to Chu's team. I know they aren't fighting today though." Kurama informed, taking out of his sack three slender seeds. "I'm ready now." He said.

Hiei jumped off the windowsill. "You sure you want to use your new weapon in the opening match?" He asked. "Should keep it as a trunk card."

"I will not be using this unless I have too." Kurama said in his defense.

The fire demon chuckled. "Lair." He goaded, knowing that the bloodthirsty side of the fox demon was itching to see the effects of his new attack on his opponents.

Kuwabara picked up a thin long sleeve shirt on his way out, giving his sister a hug. "You be careful you doff. I don't want to be telling mom you were finally killed after fighting demons for the last few years behind her back."

"Sure thing, sis." Kuwabara smiled. "But I'm not going to die in front of Yukina either. Besides...I want to help those Ronin guys out. Gotta be alive to do that." He said, walking after the others.

Kento stood there, having just stopped and waited for the Urameshi Team to file out with out realizing it. He was too busy thinking about getting a soda when he heard Kuwabara and looked up to see Shizuru smiling at him.

"That's my bro. Always helping others before himself." She laughed and lit one up.

* * *

AN: I will confess, this is a chapter about NOTHING. I just threw it in to break some of the tension for everyone. Well...does a double take maybe not. But anyway, here it is. I'm a little tied up now with school so the chapters (as you can see) could be come a little less frequent. I will be away this weekend and away from my computer so you could be in a long wait if I don't finish chapter 7 in time. Well, Later! Thanks you for reading and reviewing.

PS: Marie Konobi! You have returned! And updated Unfinished Business! Yay!! And thank you to the reviewers with suggestions...but I'm no damn good with riddles. If I was, I could be writing a wonderful Batman story right now. -Star


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chapter 7**

Sage had been following a hunch. He was way up on the top floor of the arena, where the team owners had their own private boxes and the Tournament Committee had their own few of the stadium across from the jumbo screen. He was standing in an alcove that over looked the seats below and the whole arena.

He was wondering were their team owner was sitting. There was a problem with getting in until he donned his sub armor and said he wanted to speak with his owner. The lizard like demons backed off and allowed him up.

There was the slim chance, Sage had thought that morning while staring at his breakfast...that Ryo could be up here.

Sage was letting the armor guide him.

So far he hadn't had much luck.

He sighed in frustration and stopped to enjoy the view. He had half of the top floor to cover still.

Before Halo resigned himself to start walking again, he was lying on the floor and covering his head from a second blow.

"I heard one of you came up here!" a familiar voice hissed.

Sage gritted his teeth against the booted foot that came into his unprotected side. He hit the far wall of the hall with a hard thud and gasping for air.

It was the man from last week. He was standing over Halo in his long black trench coat. He was wearing a mask over his face this time, instead of the sun shinning behind him and black face paint. His gray hair was flecked with more black and swept off his face into a ponytail.

"I'd don that armor before I put you out of commission for the rest of the fight." He warned. "Don't want that crack case Venom fucking everything up."

Sage winced as he caught his second wind and started to get to his knees. He was slowly being surrounded by ninja, all dressed in pitch black and wearing a gold round amulet at the base of their necks.

Halo willed his armor too him, replacing the jeans, jacket, and shirt he had been wearing.

"What are you doing up here?" The masked man asked.

Sage staggered up, forcing his healing powers down inside him. Needed to stay clear minded and awake.

"I wanted to get a better view." He lied.

His masked messenger from before chuckled. "You came up here fifteen minutes ago. You're looking for something."

Sage growled. "Yeah. I'm looking for something. I'm looking for YOU!" He lunged forward, knowing either way he was going to get in a fight. He rammed into the masked man and kicked him to the floor.

A boot came up and collided with Sage's breastplate with enough force that he hit the wall again. The ninja moved around him silently, waiting for the order to jump in. The masked assailant got up as Sage moved back into his stance. Halo ducked the kick that came for his head, going for the opening he had. He caught the other leg as it came up.

The first came back around and hit Sage in the side of the head.

"You're fighting with rage." The mask man laughed as Sage stumbled back. "You are the last person I thought would make these mistakes in combat."

"I could tear your apart for what you did to Rowen and Cye!" Sage said in a deathly voice.

The man chuckled. "Bring it." He goaded.

Sage lunged for him.

* * *

Cye sat down amid the crowd of demons. He was wearing a sweater and loose fitting pants...but that could do little to hide his hands and feet. He was dressed in his sub armor underneath, for protection from the demons sitting around him. There were seats saved for his comrades at arms, but for some strange reason they had all turned up missing.

He was busy studying the layout of the arena when one of the chairs beside him was taken.

"Well hello there, Cye." Shizuru said as she leaned back in her seat and started to light up a new cigarette. Torrent was about to respond in kind when the other seat beside him was filled and a hand came down on his injured leg.

He jumped slightly and almost bolted as Botan held her hand on his leg. "Well, you seem to be healing very well since your fight yesterday." She said.

"Um...miss..." Cye was growing steadily red. "Could you take your hand off my leg..." He choked.

Botan looked up and instantly took back her head. "Oh! Oh my!" She laughed nervously, forcefully. "How rude of me! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to embarrass you!"

Shizuru leaned over. "Don't mind Botan. She's like that."

Cye tried for a moment to relax. "Can I help you ladies?" he asked.

Botan shook her head. "Oh no, we are in fact sitting right next to you and your friends. We just came over to see if you were mending well." She poked at his leg again through his pants. "Are you wearing that body armor under that?" She rapped her knuckled on his knee to see if there really was metal.

Shizuru reached over Cye's lap and swatted Botan away. "Of course now. He wouldn't be out in the open without protection. Now stop harassing him."

"Tell me...does Halo really have healing powers?" Botan asked.

Cye nodded. "Yes, he does."

Yukina came over to sit with them. "Oh, hello Lord Torrent." She said kindly.

"I'm sorry miss, I'm not a lord. I'm just Cye."

"Popular with the ladies?" Kento's voice asked as he leaned over the rail above Cye's head. "Share some of the love man!" He jumped over and landed in the seat next to Botan. "I'm Kento of Hardrock."

Botan smiled. "A pleasure to meet you!" She said with extreme enthusiasm. "I'm Botan, Head Reaper of the River Stixs! You did very well yesterday."

"Thank you." Kento grinned as Rowen and Cale sat down in the two seats behind him. "This is my buddy Rowen of Strata and our pal Cale of Winter."

Cale bowed his head slightly to the girls. "Ladies...princess..." He smiled affectionately at Yukina. "It's been a long time."

Yukina nodded. "Yes. It has."

"What brings you from the world of the apparitions to the Dark Tournament?" Rowen asked. "I don't see else anyone like you here."

Yukina nodded once more, smiling a little. "Well...I started coming because I heard I had a brother. I was told I could find him here. After a while...I started coming to be with Kazuma and his friends. I'm there if they need any healing."

"Hey...Um...where is Sage?" Cye asked.

The Ronins each shook their heads in turn. They had no idea.

Cale stood up. "I'll be back." He said after a moment and started to leave as Koto stepped into the ring.

"And now! Day two!" She yelled to the crowd, which started to roar with approval. "In this corner, our reigning champions! TEAM...URA—MESHI!" Koto screamed.

There was a thunder of support among the demons, which brought Rowen's eye brows up in surprise as he clapped for the entering team. This was the one with humans on it as well. If they were so liked...then why were the Ronin Warriors hated so much?

_Oh yeah...we make it our business to keep these monsters out of the Neither Realm. _Strata thought. Besides, he heard once that this newfound fandom for Urameshi came with the fact that there were at least demons on their team.

_Cale could count as a demon._ Kento thought to Rowen. It made Strata smile with a soft chuckle.

_After yesterday, even I would doubt he was still human. _Rowen returned.

"And now, TEAM TAKA-NOBI!"

* * *

The door swished open behind them. The party gather around the window was busy watching the two teams walk purposefully across the field to the ring while footsteps came from behind.

There was a sudden thud on the floor as a body was thrown down. It was followed by a painful groan.

Standing in the middle of the room as the door closed was the masked messenger. Sage of Halo lay in a heap on the floor at his feet.

"I found him." The messenger informed.

"Good." A woman's voice said.

Sage wanted to get up again. His whole body ached for rest now that he was thoroughly beaten into submission. As far as their masked messenger knew, Halo was out like a light and not listening to this conversation. Though, Sage was compelled to cough on the blood that had been pooling in his mouth since his escape attempt ten minutes ago. He wanted to also wipe away the scarlet crusting that was under his nose, now that it had stopped bleeding.

"What shall I do with Halo?"

There was a pause, Sage decided it was better to swallow the coppery fluid in his mouth than spit it out.

"Give him to the guards and contact his friends. We've done enough damage so far. I don't want the team favorite suddenly disappear before his next fight." The woman said. "The rumors are Al-hali is having nightmares of a violet eye terror with hair the color of the sun."

"Yes Madame." The masked messenger lowered his head.

Sage's foot shot up and connected painfully with that man's jaw.

He was instantly tackled by ninja. They dragged him up again and started to pull him away.

"Ugh...Ryo...Where is he!" Sage choked out as the masked messenger got back up. He was yelling to the person in the chair, facing the large bay windows watching as the introductions were made.

The masked messenger drew back his fist and punched Sage. "You do not address your master this way!"

Sage split out more blood. "I'm..." he panted. "Nobody's...dog!" He snarled. "Where...is...Ryo!?"

"Xander...removed him." The woman's voice ordered again.

"With pleasure." Xander, the masked messenger, drew back his fist once more and hammered it home into Sage's stomach. Halo's eyes widen in shock as air seem to evade him and his eyes rolled up into the back of his head. He slumped forward in the arms of the ninja, motionless. "Do as you were ordered."

The ninja picked Sage up and started to drag him away.

There came the muffled sound of a fight in progress in the next room, just through the door to the left of the team owner's chair. Xander turned and opened the door to see a ninja hit the wall beside him and one on the floor.

He severely underestimated this man's power.

In fact...his style was similar to ninja.

"You!" Xander heard.

It was a moment's pause, enough for a demon, human like, with his silver hair cut into a band around the back of his head from behind the ear and braided into dread locks and two tails coming off the corners of the frown set onto his face, to appear close enough to their prisoner. He was dressed in similar fashion as Xander, mask and all.

He tackled the prisoner with no effort. The man yelped painfully as his arms were drawn back behind him and was shoved to his knees on the ground in front of Xander. A fist full of raven black hair was pulled back, bringing the prisoner to look up...

Ryo Sanada, livid beyond his powers, had a glare that could melt steel.

"Sage! What did you do to Sage!" He demanded.

Xander smiled a little, seeing the rage glint in Ryo's eyes. How the hell the Ronin leader had escaped his bindings, he didn't know...but Xander was glad he did. The masked messenger walked over to Ryo, leaning down to him and holding out a gloved fist covered in blood.

Sage's blood.

Ryo's rage melted into a curious expression. He looked up to see Xander's golden eyes though the visor of his mask.

Xander smiled and drew the fist to his mouth...sniffing at it like an interested animal before flashing his fangs and licking the blood off the curve of his index knuckle. Ryo looked back in horror.

"Thick...new....it taste raw..." Xander informed. "You can feel the energy radiating from it. The healing powers of Halo makes this taste so much nicer...but not as sweet as Strata's...oh yes. Not as sweet. I still have the knife if you care to compare as well."

Ryo's horror was slowly washing back into rage. He encountered discuss first.

"You sick bastard." He hissed.

Xander smiled. "All because of you." He laughed. "All because of you."

* * *

"Fighter come forward!" Koto commanded.

Yusuke lead the way onto the ring, with his friends a step behind him. Their opponents were pretty big. Their leader was seven feet tall, as lithe as Sinsuei, and carrying twin katanas on his belt. He had black hair braided down his back, almost four feet with a cap at the end and his skin was also dark in color. His friends were a variety of similar looking people. A woman, with scarlet hair and a pale composure, dressed in tight fitting battle armor. Two men, apparently brothers by dress...the oldest with dark brown hair and the youngest with lighter hair. The last was a middle-aged man, with blonde hair that was almost white with dark skin.

"Team captains, how would you like to fight?"

The man with black hair came up. "I am Tatakra." He held out his hand.

Yusuke accepted. "Yusuke."

"May I suggest a battle royale?" He asked. "We were not prepared to be fighting you so soon Yusuke. It would be an honor if you would accept."

Yusuke nodded. "Alright then. A royale it is."

Tatakra smiled. "Thank you."

Koto stepped between them. "Team Taka-nobi vs. Team Urameshi in a Battle Royale!"

The crowed cheered loud enough that it seemed the stadium shook. Shizuru shrugged. "Well, there is a first for everything I guess." She muttered and flicked away her bud.

Cye nodded. "I guess they don't get these that often."

Cale appeared out of thin air, his sub armor visible and his face flushed with rage and concern. "Rowen! Sage is in the locker rooms. He's been severely beaten!"

Strata jumped from his chair, along with the other Ronins. They turned and climbed over the rail behind them and ran down the walkway to the first exit into the arena's halls.

Botan got up. "Oh dear...Maybe we should help—"

Shizuru was already getting up to go. "Come on girls."

* * *

AN: Well...a little rushed. If there are spelling mistakes and all that good stuff, I'll fix them and repost the chapter when I get time at the end of the weekend. Hey everyone! We finally see Ryo!! OMG...lol. And forgive the Sage bashing. I don't know why but he always get seriously hurt in my stories. Broken arm here...a concussion there...beaten, tortured...and usually Rowen does too lol. But here it is. And as for the long chat suggestion...you can count on that. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing. –Star


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors or Yu Yu Hakusho. **

**Chapter Eight**

"Sage!" Cye and Kento yelled as they balked in the doorway. Their friend lay in a heap on the floor, on his side and unmoving in a growing pool of blood. Rowen shoved pass them with Cale in tow, kneeling down over their injured comrade.

"He's bleeding under the armor!" He informed, catching his breath. Sekhmet appeared in the corner of the room, dressed for a battle.

"Lady Kayura's staff began to chime...I came to see...what...happened..." The warlord looked to the floor as Rowen and Cale rolled Halo on his back.

Cale was franticly tearing the sub armor off Sage's body like a man possessed. "Naaza! He needs to be healed!" He tore the breastplate off without a second though, exposing the layer of white armor under the green plate.

Kento gulped. "Hey...where did you learn to...do that..."

"Practice." Cale muttered as Rowen blinked in surprise. He was then shoved back by an unarmored Sekhmet who began to do the same.

"Talpa wanted us to know the strengths and weaknesses of our armors." Sekhmet explained, grabbing Sage's collar, just as Cale managed to pull the green plate from over Halo's stomach. There was now a perfect line running down the center of Sage's upper torso, which was seeping with blood.

Sekhmet wrenched it back with all his might, as if it were merely cloth, finally exposing Sage's bare chest.

There was an open gash where a sword had gone through the plates of body armor.

"Ouch..." Cye whispered.

"Let me in!" Botan yelled from behind, charging pass Torrent and Hardrock. "Two healers on their way—" She froze to see the two warlords chucking the sub armor pieces they had removed away and starting to tear up cloth.

"Oh...my god..." Keiko whispered in horror, letting Puu drop from her arms and drawing her hands to her mouth. Shizuru stood, blinking in surprise, beside the auburn girl.

* * *

"Fighters! BEGIN!" Koto commanded.

Yusuke lunged forward, balling his fist for Tatakara. He was instantly blocked and kicked back. The spirit detective landed lightly on his feet after being sent into the air.

Kuwabara extended his hand, willing his spirit sword to appear. The fire red blade shot out of his palm. He then bowed slightly to the man.

The old man smiled a little. "Some one with a sense of honor. Now I'm impressed." He said, bowing as well and then started running for the red headed man. Kuwabara held his sword ready as the old man reached to his side and drew a metal katana from his hip. Their weapons clashed together with a jarring halt.

Kurama and Hiei teamed up against the brothers, who made the first moves. The two moved together with prefect grace, as a pair. Their timing was right, drawing back their arms for blows with precision. Kurama reached behind his ear and went for a rose as he started running. He would have to save his new weapon for another time. He lashed down and blind-sided the brother on the left as Hiei vanished and reappeared, taking down the brother on the left. The group parted into their separate battles without another word.

Genkai stood there and studied the young woman.

"Well now." She rasped. "I guess the boys didn't quite care to know their opponents very much."

The red haired woman smiled. "No. I'm afraid not."

"So...Taka-nobi...what is in it for you if you make it to the end of the tournament?" Genkai asked over the roaring of the four separate fights and the crowd.

The woman sighed. "We are renegades here to free our people from slavery." She said quietly. "All our people could earn without being caught was giving to the tournament as our fee."

"Well then, this should be a good fight." Genkai started to stance. "Let's begin then."

The woman nodded and brought her arms up and parted her feet. "Yes...lets."

* * *

"He's going into shock!" Botan cried in horror.

Rowen shoved Cale back and kneeled by Sage's head. "His healing powers are trying to reject yours!" Sekhmet explained as Strata's hands started to glow a dark blue and press against he blonde man's forehead.

"We're canceling each other out." Venom hissed as he focused more on his powers. "Ladies, please remove yourselves from this task at once!"

Cale came forward after being so rudely pushed away and pulled Yukina back as she withdrew her powers. Botan didn't move at all, even as Kento came over to forcibly remove her.

"NO! Don't touch me!" the reaper yelled.

"You're not helping anyone by helping!" Kento barked. "Now get out of the way and let Sekhmet do his job!"

Botan didn't pull back.

"Miss..." Cye started in.

Still no break.

"Botan...please..." Keiko pleaded.

Kento took another step in to pull the blue haired woman away.

"Don't...touch me..." Botan said in a threatening voice.

"Botan—" Shizuru started to raise her voice when Sekhmet exploded.

"GET AWAY FROM HALO NOW!" The warlord roared. "Cale! Go to the Dynasty and fetch Lady Kayura at once!"

Kento jumped in and dragged Botan away, kicking and screaming.

"You are just going to let him die!? Let me help! LET GO OF ME!"

Hardrock pinned her against a wall. "Listen to me!" He yelled in a very commanding voice. Botan instantly shut up as tears were coming to her eyes. "Sage can't take your powers! Whatever you are doing won't help him get better! We're going to get Lady Kayura and she will help Sekhmet finish healing him. Rowen can keep Sage stable long enough to get her! Why don't you girls go see Yusuke and his friends fight and we'll be just fine...OKAY?!"

Botan nodded meekly. "O...oookay..."

There was a sudden flicker as Cale reappeared with a young woman with dark blue hair and dressed in a very old kimono. She took one look at Sage and was on the flood across from Sekhmet with her ornate staff in hand. "Step back, both of you." She ordered Strata and Venom.

She poised the staff over Sage's chest, letting it come to a sparkling glow before chanting something delicately under her breath. The glow formed into a small sphere and sunk into Halo's chest.

She pulled back, waiting quietly as Sage's breathing came to stop.

Botan tried to lunge pass Kento for them. "N...noo! NO! I can't do it! I will not let him die!" She started screaming as Hardrock and Torrent grabbed her. "I...I don't want to...take a Ronin to the spirit realm! NO!!!" She sobbed into Cye's shirt as he pulled her away.

Rowen was slowly starting to pale, even more so after using his powers. He was getting nervous, as Sage lay motionless on the floor.

Kayura leaned over. "Halo..." She whispered. "Please...wake up..."

She started to reach over to see if he would respond to touch. Sage took a frightening gasp for air and started coughing as he revived again...choking on the blood that had collected in his mouth.

Rowen and Sekhmet rolled the coughing Halo onto his side to dispel the blood.

"It's okay..." Cye whispered to Botan. "He's okay."

Strata looked up with a pained look as the blue haired reaper choked on a sob and gazed down in relief at Sage.

_She only wanted to help.

* * *

_

"WOAH!!" Yusuke ducked as Tatakara whipped around, his braided hair with its metal capped in barely missing the spirit detective's head.

_Damn...I didn't think he was planning on doing that! _Yusuke rolled back onto his feet and ducked once again from another swing.

Kurama had quickly ratified that problem, lashing out with his rose whip as his opponent did the same and sheering the hair whip off. It landed with a soft think and clink of metal on the floor along side the pieces Hiei and Kuwabara had lopped off as well.

With a brutal smack to the back of the head, Hiei sent his fighter to the ground in a heap. He sighed a little at the lack of effort he had needed and sheathed his sword. "You only deserved the flat side of my blade." The demon muttered and started walking away to join one of his fellow teammates in a new battle.

Kuwabara growled as the sword of his opponent sliced through the front of his shirt. He lunged forward and rammed his shoulder into the old man's open side and sent him careening into Yusuke's assailant. The two men collided and landed in an unmoving mass on the floor of the ring.

"That's three down!" He yelled.

Koto was already beginning her count. Genkai easily put the young woman fighter into a pin in the last five counts...just seconds Kurama curled his rose whip about the last fighter and held him at bay.

"9...10!" Koto finished. "And the winner is Team Urameshi!"

The crowd began to roar with fanfare.

Yusuke looked over to Koto as her fox year flicked slightly and she reached up to a hearing aid. She was listening intently until he hand came away and she cleared her throat.

"Pardon me, but since there appeared to be no serious injury on the field," She looked around as all the downed Taka-nobi started to get up and the others were released. "Medical Team A, please report to the Ronin Warriors' locker room."

Kurama's eyes narrowed as he looked over to Hiei. The two then glanced as the approaching medical team turned from getting on the ring and ran through the main doors into the locker room.

Yusuke looked over to Genkai, "You make amends! I'm going to go check this out!" He ordered.

Genkai nodded as she helped the Taka-nobi members stand up. "Go ahead. I will leave with them."

Yusuke took off out of the ring and across the field towards the doors they had come through. He ignored Kuwabara as he barked, 'Hey! Urameshi! Come back!'. Kurama and Hiei cast a glance to where they had seen one of the Ronins at the beginning of the match with their female companions. Both parties were gone.

"Let's investigate this matter as well." Kurama said quietly and began running after their leader.

Yusuke found the hall a little crowded with bystanders. He pushed his way through the crowd, getting into the open around the door were he could just see Keiko and Shizuru standing back with the Ronin Warrior Cye. He was letting a very distraught Botan cry on his shoulder.

"Hey!" He called, shoving past a few more demons to reach them, he was stopped as the medical personal, the lanky lizards that were usually used a bodyguards walked out, with someone lying on a litter. The warlord Cale was in close pursuit, dressed in full armor and draping his cape quickly over Sage's motionless form...and followed by that freaky beady-eyed guy with the six katanas also in armor.

Yusuke blinked several times in shock as they started moving out of the locker rooms. He looked over to where he could just see the girls once more inside the room from the door way, Cye was now in his sub armor and helping Botan get back up.

"This way Lady Kayura." Rowen's voice came, as he appeared in the doorway, dressed in this odd get up of dark blue armor. He had a thick blue and gold chest plate, heavy shoulder guards, and a huge gold bow in his right hand. A young woman came out ahead of him, dressed in a bright red and white kimono and began walking after the group with a clinking gold staff. Rowen walked behind her a step.

"Jezz..." Kuwabara whispered as he came forward. He gave Yusuke a shove. "Come on! I see the girls."

Yusuke nodded and the two slipped into the locker room as the bystanders started walking away with the group. He was almost greeted with Kento of Hardrock's fist.

"NO! YUSUKE!" Keiko screamed.

Yusuke winced for the coming blow, which never came. He cracked open and eye to see Kento frozen in mid punch. The Ronin looked rather flushed and tired. He lowered his arm and stepped back. "Sorry about that." He said roughly and shut the door behind Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Oh...Yusuke..." Keiko ran forward and through her arms about his neck. "He...he almost died!"

"Hey..." Yusuke hushed as he patted her on the back. "It's okay. The doctors got him right?" He cast a glance to where Cye was comforting the blue haired reaper. "What happen you guys?"

Kento growled as he sat down on the floor by the door. "Sage got attacked. We thought it was nothing serious until we noticed he was bleeding under the armor and not healing himself."

"Botan and Miss Yukina wanted to help...but it seems their form of healing wasn't helping Sekhmet heal Sage. We had to force Botan to stop while Cale fetched a friend of ours to help. She has left to make sure Sage was properly taken care of and healed." Cye explained. He glanced over to Kento. "It looks like our Messenger had a hand in this." He whispered.

Kuwabara came over to sit with Yukina. "Messenger? Who's the Messenger?"

"Some creep who sends us orders from our team owner." Kento muttered. "He's the guy who gave Rowen that second smile there. He finished healing that on his own."

Shizuru sighed a little in dismay. "Why are you guys moping around here?! Shouldn't you be out there giving this Messenger hell for what he did?" She asked. "I mean...you are the almighty and feared Ronin Warriors!"

Kento shot up. "Hey! If we so much as try shit like that, our leader will be killed!"

"They are holding our best friend over our heads like bait. There is nothing we can do." Cye said quietly. "And the only comfort we can take in Sage being to beaten is that Ryo may not be hurt due to his actions."

Yusuke grimaced. "Kinda harsh thinking." He muttered.

"We'd better get moving. We were not leaving your friends here alone when they left." Cye stood up and patted Botan on the shoulder. "Thank you Miss Botan, for wanting to help." He smiled faintly and turned to leave with Kento. The Ronins marched out into the hall and left the Urameshi Team behind as Kurama and Hiei came in.

"Is everything alright?" Kurama asked.

Yusuke shook his head slowly. "I think the Ronins are getting the short end of a very short stick." He muttered.

* * *

AN: sorry it took so long. School started up and I hit a bit of a rut. And I believe so far I've revised two chapters of the RW/INU crossover. So.... those could start appearing soon. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing.

-Star


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors or Yu Yu Hakusho. (God...I'm getting sick of saying that...)**

**Chapter Nine**

There was a pause before the door opened and Cye peeked out. He was brandishing a dagger in one hand, pressed against the doorframe. He blinked several times in surprise to see a rather large gathering waiting there in the hall.

"Hey there!" Kuwabara smiled brightly. "We brought food!"

Cye did a double take. All the members of the Urameshi team were standing outside in the hall, along with their lady friends, each holding some article of food and drink.

"Uh..." Torrent let his guard down long enough for Shizuru to shove pass him.

"Hey there boys." She said, looking around the common room to see Strata sitting in a chair and nodding off. "I hope you haven't eaten yet." She walked pass Rowen, who was barely aware of her presence, and threw open the blinds to the windows.

"Um...Miss Kazuma—" Cye tried in panic to stop her. He pulled away from the door, unwittingly letting the rest of the party in. "Please! We don't want spies—"

"Last thing anyone will do is spy on you." Hiei muttered as he walked in...the only one not bearing food.

Kento came out of his room and looked around. "Hey, what the hell is going on?" He demanded, bringing Rowen back to awareness as the Urameshi team placed their gifts on the table in the middle of the room.

Botan held up a basket with playing cards and a few movies. "We thought we'd come cheer you guys up!" She said with glee.

The door across from Kento opened and a very annoyed Cale came out. "What is all that racket!? Halo is trying to sleep—"

"Speaking of Halo...I have some herbs that might be helpful in his healing process." Kurama held out a satchel to the warlord of Darkness. "I did some research into the matter of this afternoon when the girls tried to help and I believe these roots and herbs will not hinder his powers."

Cale took a grudging step back from Kurama's openness.

Sekhmet appeared to be even less happy that they had visitors.

"Torrent, that is the last time I leave you at watch!" He barked.

Cye looked meekly to the floor. "Sorry." He murmured and sat down on the windowsill.

Shizuru shook her head in disapproval. "You boys need to lighten up. It's our fault. Now get in here and have something to eat."

Yusuke looked up as the strange woman appeared from behind the two warlords. She was dressed in the same kimono and carrying her staff at her side. "Please, do as she says. None of you have had the heart to eat anything since this morning...and you have an important fight tomorrow."

"But Kayura—" Sekhmet started to protest.

"They only mean to help." She said, brushing a few strains of azure hair back. "Rowen..." Kayura called in her commanding voice that seemed to bring silence to the room. "Mia is on the telephone. Could you please take it from Sage? He needs his rest."

Rowen stood up and stumbled into Kento and Cye's room to answer the second line.

"We brought some Jackie Chan movies!" Botan smiled. "Would you like to watch one?"

Kento sighed and sat down beside Kuwabara and proceeded to pick trough a bucket of fried chicken. "We had Botan fetch some from the main land." Kurama explained. "Better eat your share before Kuwabara devoirs it all."

Hardrock looked over at the red headed thug in speculation. "What? This scrawny thing?" He asked before taking up a drumstick and tearing off a piece with his teeth.

"SCRAWNY!?" Kuwabara yelled. "Give me one of those!" He snatched apiece out from under Kento's hand and started to rip it to pieces. "I'llll chow...ou.... cccwaanyyy!" He snarled through a mouth full of chicken.

Yusuke offered Cale a beer. "Best yet." He remarked as the warlord sat down on the floor next to him and snapped the cap off with a flick of his thumb. He sat back and began to chug it down.

Keiko laughed a little as she picked up a soda and sat near Cye. "So...who is Mia?"

"Our landlady." Torrent informed as he was given a sandwich by a passing Shizuru. "She is also a professor of mythology and has done extensive studies on us and our armors."

"She's worried sick over the whole mess we're in." Kento muttered now brandishing a roll and a piece of chicken in each hand.

Cye nodded a little in agreement. "Mia is worried about our ability to fight with the constant thought that our leader had been captured. We didn't want to endanger her or her adopted son Yulie, so they stayed home."

"So! Who's up for some cards!?" Botan asked.

Sekhmet came to sit in Rowen's vacant chair. "I haven't played poker since Anubis died..." He smirked just a little. "That red headed punk was the only man who could beat us all fairly. Dais always cheated."

Kurama sat down across from Sekhmet as Botan started laying down cards. "Tell me, Naaza...what does the Neither Realm look like today?"

"Much better than when Talpa was ruler." The warlord picked up his hand and flicked a gold coin onto the table as his raise. "There was revolting, civil war...the population living in the Neither Realm went into hiding in the farthest reaches of the realm."

"How has it changed since you finally took control?" Hiei asked, leafing through his cards. "Being that you failed to handle the situation with Yakomo..."

Cale took a swig off his second beer. "Ryo has spent the last few months cooling over some relations between warring tribes in the eastern region of the Dynasty. It use to be pretty peaceful when our fellow comrade Anubis lived there."

"You caused trouble and Anubis saw to it personally your ass was delivered on a sliver platter to the dungeons." Venom added under his breath.

"I raise you..." Kurama laid down some coins.

"I call." Botan smiled.

Hiei sighed and set down his hand. "I fold."

Kento paused in trying to out eat Kuwabara...since he had a big enough lead to spare, and asked. "Hey, were is your pretty girlfriend there? Yukina?"

"She turned in for the night." Kurama informed as he passed down a card.

There came a shout in the next room.

The group looked up in confusion as Rowen came out with the phone in one hand. "Kayura!" He yelled.

The blue haired woman appeared at Sage's door. "Yes? What is it?"

"Yulie has taken off!"

The Ronins all jumped to their feet in panic. Kento was already rushing for the door. "Come on! Screw this fight, we've got to go get him!"

"Kento! We can't leave the island!" Cye yelled. "Only the warlords can!"

Kayura expression was grave. "Did he take Whiteblaze?"

Rowen nodded.

"We are spread too thin to find him." She whispered. "I'll return to the Dynasty in the morning and see if the soldiers can't find him.

Sage came staggering to the door. "Ugh...Whiteblaze is in no condition to fight!" He winced and held a hand to his chest, which was bare save for the bandages wrapped around it. "If Xander finds out Yulie is in the open, they could take advantage of that."

"Who is Xander?" Yusuke asked as he set down his beer.

"The messenger." Cale answered. "He is responsible for most of the damage done to Halo and ourselves."

Kento rushed over as Sage leaned against the door. "Hey man, you need rest. Come on. We'll take care of this..." He turned Sage around and assisted him back into the bedroom. Kurama dropped his cards and followed quickly in the Ronin's wake.

Yusuke gulped. "He's in bad shape." He looked over to where Sekhmet was a minute ago and saw the warlord was gone. Kuwabara looked like he was ready to wet his pants.

"He...he ussst wanissshed!" He wailed, splattering flecks of chewed poultry on the coffee table.

Cye took the phone from Rowen. "I'll talk to her." He said and shoved Strata out of his room and slammed the door shut.

"We've got to find Ryo." Cale whispered. "Or this is all going down hill..."

* * *

If it weren't for the fact he had to keep his dignity in check, Koenma would have kicked in the door.

"You are not allowed to see the owner." The masked man dressed in black informed.

"I requested an audience with the team owner of the Ronin Warriors! The committee granted it!" Koenma held up the paper he had been given. It was an official document.

The man with silver and black streaked hair shook his head. "No."

"No!?" Koenma barked. "I will go and fetch the committee officials this instant and have them search the premises on the grounds you are committing illegal activities!"

"All because we said no?" The man chuckled.

Koenma growled. "According to the committee standards, Spirit World is given the invited team...and then we pass it on if we don't feel like participating! I want to know right now why Spirit World was never given a chance to decide if it wanted the Ronin Warriors for a team!"

The facts had hit Koenma hard earlier that day...just after Botan reported Sage of Halo's unfortunate situation. Spirit World was always given first dibs to the invited team. Why had they been completely passed over to this person? He managed, after three hours of pleading his case to the committee, to get the papers he needed to see the owner of the Ronin Warriors.

And this...asshole...was in his way.

"We are not making deals with other owners and we want nothing in return."

Koenma could feel the color crawling into his face. "DAMNIT! I'm not hear to makes deals! Do you know who I am!?" He yelled. "I am—"

The door behind the masked man opened and a second man appeared, dressed in almost similar style as the doorkeeper. He had a line of silver dread locks cascading down his back.

"You may enter now, Lord Koenma." The second man said.

Koenma blinked several times in surprise before regaining his composure and walking pass the doorkeeper. He held the papers out to the new guard, who took them in turn and proceeded to read them.

"This way, my Lord."

Koenma marched purposefully into the Presidential suite of the Ronins' team owner. There was a suite for each owner, with all the fixings, on every floor above the tenth. There was a step down into the living and dinning area, a full kitchen...and several doors leading off into different rooms.

Koenma was walked into study.

There was a large mahogany desk with silver trim before a large window and a dark leather chair with the back to the door.

The guard pulled back and shut the door without any need for orders to leave.

Koenma cleared his throat. "I'm Lord Koenma, the owner of Team Urameshi. I demand to know why I was not informed the Ronin Warriors were the invited team this year."

There was a pause before the person in the chair turned. It was a woman, dressed in a short red business suit for her gender...that was made to accent her thin frame. It had a sever drop in the neck and an open collared white blouse underneath. Her lipstick was crimson red, which made her short brown hair darker in color.

Koenma could feel his jaw becoming lax.

"Lord Koenma, you know that Committee standards change with who ever is paying the most for the Tournament." The woman said with a soft voice.

He cleared his mind of his rather vague thoughts of this woman and cleared his throat. "So you bribed the committee to let you have the Ronin Warriors."

"Yes. I admit that."

Koenma glared, getting back on track. "Madame, just how did the Ronins get dragged into the Tournament when they have previously turned it down before and held their ground?"

"That's my business, not yours." She said.

The spirit world ruler crossed his arms. "Then, I guess asking if the Ronin Warrior leader, Sanada Ryo, is being held against his will...is pointless."

"I don't know what you are talking about." The woman opened her eyes to reveal they were acid green.

Koenma's glare hardened. "If you do have Sanada, we want his released before any harm does come to him. The committee will eat you alive for holding a Emperor against his will."

"I'm afraid that if we did have Sanada...we wouldn't let him go for fear he would return to his realm and rise up an army to destroy the Tournament completely." The woman smiled a little. "It would be most unfortunate."

"At what price is the Ronin Warriors' freedom?" He asked.

"They are not for sale...now...Zander..." She called. The door opened and the man with dreadlocks appeared. "Please see Lord Koenma to the door."

Koenma sighed in dismay and bowed. "Thank you Madame..."

"Tsinge. Jesminda Tsinge." She smiled with delight. "Good Evening." She said, rising from her chair and bowing a little before walking away into another room.

Zander escorted Koenma to the door and out into the hall...where he and his other silver haired friend kept watch until the junior spirit king finally left.

* * *

AN: Well...forgive my interpretation of Kuwabara with his mouth full. Lol. So we know a woman owns the Ronins! Muwahahah! And if the Yulie thing is confusing...I wasn't sure if it should have waited for a while. But anyway...thanks for reading and reviewing.

-Star


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors or Yu Yu Hakusho. (Now I know how the version guy feels...)**

**Chapter Ten**

"Welcome back everyone to the next round of the Dark Tournament!" Koto yelled to the screaming crowd. "The Ronin Warriors have returned for their next fight—against Team Yokonaro!"

The demons began to boo and yell insults about the Ronins.

Koto smiled a little. "There will be a brief intermission while the teams prepare." She declared. "Then get ready for some real gut wrenching, blood gushing battles!"

* * *

Cale regarded Sage carefully from across the locker room. Halo could barely walk without taking a stagger and anyone could see he was paler than a sheet. The warlord of Darkness looked away after seeing his comrade at arms lean against a locker and stare quietly out the window. He sighed and cast a fleeting glance to the TV that sat up in a corner of the locker room to see the views around the stadium. There was profile information appearing for each team.

Their profile appeared with a group shot and status scrolling along the bottom.

"Sage...you know you can't fight." Cale said quietly.

Sage sighed in dismay. "We can't be using a substitute this soon into the fight." He answered. "Sekhmet is our trunk card. We need him."

Cale straightened up. "Using Sekhmet would be better than going out there and possibly seeing you get killed Date!"

"Rowen put you up to this didn't he." Sage's violet eye glared at the warlord.

Darkness scoffed. "I didn't need to be asked to tell you this is folly." He muttered. "He mentioned it, and I was already planning to see to it you didn't take part in this next match."

The look on Sage's face was pure hate. "You can't do that!" He said hotly. "I can fight!"

Cale walked over and with one hand brought the warrior of light to the floor. "ENOUGH!" He yelled. "Sage! You are going to kill yourself at this rate!" The warlord pinned his dark gaze on the down Halo. "Ryo's capture has sent you all to you breaking points! You are all looking for a chance to prove yourselves to us that you can handle any monster that can bring your leader down! You refuse to see the truth in the matter: that no mortal is godly!"

"RYO SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN CAPTUED!" Sage yelled back.

Darkness growled. "Ryo is just as human as all of you! Just because he wields the power of the Inferno, doesn't make him invincible...or the fact he is now ruler of the Dynasty, doesn't mean his is all powerful like Talpa." Cale barked. "WE ARE ALL MORTALS!"

Sage became silent. He stared up at the warlord of Darkness in surprise. Even though he didn't show the slightest bit of ageing, Cale was beginning to emotionally and mentally show signs of time catching up to him.

"You say he _shouldn't_ have been captured...but you all mean he _couldn't_ have been captured." Cale whispered. "I'm sorry Sage to bring you back down to the level of scum under my boot, but you are on a one way track to your deathbed if you don't get a grip on your emotions." He turned and started to leave. "Sekhmet is already waiting by the doors for the next match."

Sage sat down on the locker room bench as the warlord of Darkness left. He sighed in misery and closed his eyes against the headache that was starting to make it's presence known.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Sage asked, tensing up incase their messenger Xander had decided to visit.

Botan and Keiko peaked in with bright smiles. "Hey, we've been invited to watch the match from a box seat. You want to come?" Keiko asked.

Botan nodded. "Yes, please. Lord Koenma wanted to tell you something important too."

Sage sighed a little and stood up, staggering over to the door and in the company of the girls.

* * *

Rowen lunged forward, his make shift weapon: a piece of his enemy's bo staff, whipped through the air in a wide arc as he brought the end of it onto the elven creature. He flipped away as the demon lashed out in return in a wild swing, and landed a safe distance away.

* * *

"Welcome Sage of Halo."

Sage turned from looking out the window to see a young man with brown hair standing in the open doorway, dressed in a blue tunic and tan pants...and brandishing a red cape. He looked fairly human if his aura didn't make him look like a thousand watt light bulb. And the funky "Jr." tattoo on his forehead was also a dead ringer for something that was very odd.

"Um...Lord Koenma..." Sage moved to bow gingerly, so not to cause his wounds to sting.

The young man smiled. "No need to bow. I know you suffered from a blow to the chest and it must be very tender." He looked over to Botan and the girls who all had seats by the window. "It's too bad you powers are different from ours, or I'd have Botan heal you up."

"I'll be alright by the next fight." Halo said as he looked back out to see Rowen deliver a stinging blow to the back of the elf's head. The demon toppled over like a tree.

Koenma motioned to an empty chair beside his. "Have a seat."

Sage sat down just as the Urameshi Team entered.

* * *

"Come're!" Kento roared, lunging into the mammoth sized demon sumo wrestler. He had already been bounced off the demon's fat tummy, and made fun of for being so thin. Kento really resented that. He prided himself for being slightly thicker than the fellow Ronins...he had least made 'over-the-marker' look good.

This guy was just...disgusting.

Hardrock went for his head, pinning the demon down with flabs of skin under an orange boot. "How do you like that Fat Bastard!" The Chinese Ronin asked as he rammed his heel hard into a fat cheek.

* * *

"That's brutal." Yusuke winced.

"That's Kento." Sage replied. "I take it that...thing...said something about his size."

Kuwabara snorted. "Hey man, I'd be taking whatever that guy says as a compliment right now. That's just gross."

Koenma nodded. "Well, anyway." He turned a little away from the window to talk to Sage. "I asked you to join us for a rather important reason. I took the official route and managed to speak with your elusive team owner."

Sage's head snapped around from the window. "What!?" He yelped. "You spoke to him—"

"Her, actually. Jesminda Tsinge is your owner." Koenma explained. "I wanted to speak to her personally since there was a issue about the invited team rules—"

"You were actually supposed to be owned by Lord Koenma." Kurama explained.

Koenma continued talking as if he was never interrupted. "She also said she had no connection to your friend's capture." He said quietly. "The only power she seems to have is money. Her body guards refused to let me in for quiet a while."

"A silver haired man with gold eyes and dressed completely in black...I take it." Halo said, his fist tightening.

"Yes. That's him." Koenma answered. "And a twin with a bald head and dreadlocks running from ear to ear."

* * *

"And what a show!" Koto cried out as Sekhmet was flung across the ring. "The Ronin's substitute for Sage was just hurtled across the arena like a rag doll."

"Jesus Christ!" Kento hissed. "PUT ON YOUR ARMOR YOU OLD CODGER!"

Sekhmet rolled over and darted clear as the lithe demon with gold hair shot across the ring to land a killing blow. He pounced into the air and landed on the other side of the ring where the Ronin Warriors and Cale were standing.

"I can fight without it!" Sekhmet snapped back.

Kento scoffed. "Bull! I knew giving you guys a TV in the Dynasty was a BAD IDEA!"

The Warlord of Venom clenched his teeth against the insult. So he had put on just a few pounds...and failed to train as hard as usual. But he could still fight...and probably kick Hardrock's ass at any given moment.

The demon he was fighting was very agile, maybe to the degree of Halo and Torrent. But the real problem with this fight was Sekhmet had failed to notice his aura. The demon, with golden colored hair that hung down his back like Anubis's and matching eyes, had masked his aura from the Ronins until the match had begun. His skin was a deep tanned color, and he was dressed in the usual fighting gi.

His aura was almost as powerful as the Inferno.

Why was this so hard?!

"Naaza!" Cale yelled.

The warlord looked in time to see the demon appear in front of him.

"You Ronins are very good. But _you_ lack discipline." The demon said in a cool voice. "I would have much rather fought the one called Halo."

Sekhmet took a grudging step back just before the demon's aura expanded around him and exploded. The warlord was sent flying out of the ring and onto the ground jut beyond the other Ronin Warriors.

"SEKHMET!" Cye and Rowen yelled as they started running for the down warlord.

Koto rushed over. "INCREDIBLE! Hiromoshi has finally thrown a Ronin out of the ring! This is the first time I've seen one of them down like this!"

* * *

Sage cursed and started for the door.

"Hey man! You won't do any good going down there!" Kuwabara said quickly. "You won't make it down in time to help your friend."

"It's my fault he is down there to begin with." Sage growled as he started down the hall. Kuwabara and Kurama came in his wake. "Damn Cale! I knew there was going to be a problem with Sekhmet fighting!"

All the while they walked down the hall Koto's voice over the intercom was counting down. Sekhmet had ten counts to get back into the ring—

"WOW!" Koto's awe stuck voice stopped counting. "Sekhmet is back on his feet, with a few quick words from Cale. A...wait a second...is that...IS THAT ARMOR!?"

Sage froze and shot a look out one of the windowed alcoves.

* * *

Sekhmet shot into the ring, his armor appearing on command. He drew his swords and started running for Hiromoshi. The warlord saw that glint of fear. That demon was deathly afraid of him now.

"Now you shall taste my blade!" the warlord yelled, flickering out of sight for a moment and reappearing behind Hiromoshi. He knew it was foolhardy to think that demon wouldn't sense his moves. He watched as the golden haired demon shoot away...and smiled.

A ring of swords appeared around Hiromoshi and exploded with pink fumes. The demon gasped in surprise, his last mistake.

Rowen snatched Koto back from her stance on the edge of the ring and took cover as the swords exploded again with fumes, this time more potent.

Hiromoshi collapsed to the ground, shallow in breath and drenched in a cold sweat.

Koto peaked over the edge. "Um..." She said meekly.

"Best three out of five." Kento declared. "We win." He swatted a Cye's rising hand for a macho high five.

The she-fox walked out into the ring and poked Hiromoshi with her foot. "Well...he isn't dead." She whispered. "But he isn't getting up either."

Sekhmet started walking by. "He'll be dead if you waste time and not call this match." He reached to his belt and flicked a vile to the announcer. "The venom is heady. If he is not treated with that anti-toxin in five minutes, he will die."

Koto gulped. "Um...well, since it appears that Sekhmet has indeed put Hiromoshi out of commission...the Ronin Warriors advance to the next round! Medical Team to the ring."

* * *

"Venom." Kurama said with interest. "And he even produced the anti-toxin."

Sage nodded. "Well, we try not to kill everyone we run into." He sighed a little in dismay and started walking. "I guess I better get down to the locker rooms."

He took a few steps before stopping and turning around. Kurama had felt some presence close by. He turned to look with Kuwabara to see a tall man dressed completely in black and wearing a mask standing in the hall behind them.

"Hey...isn't that the guy..." Kuwabara pointed to him.

Kurama nodded. "Madame Tsinge's bodyguard."

"Xander." Sage hissed.

The shift in the man's stance was a sign he was slightly amused. "Well, Sage of Halo. Did you come back for another ass kicking?"

"He is a guest of Lord Koenma's" Kurama barked. "I suggest you return to Madame Tsinge and leave Halo alone." He warned, his hand itching for the rose tucked into his hair.

Sage wanted to sigh in dismay. Kurama was trying to avoid a confrontation between the two of them on his account. Halo already knew he was in no condition to fight anyway.

"Hey..." Kuwabara growled. "I hear you've got my hero. You know, I'm one of his biggest fans." The thug cracked his knuckles and started pass Kurama.

Kurama extended his hand to stop him. "Kuwabara! Stop! He's hidden his aura." He hissed.

Xander chuckled. "So that Sanada means something to you too?" He started to laugh. "Ruler of the Neither Realm, leader of the Ronins, and now he's a hero to a mortal a few eggs short of a dozen? Bring it, street scum."

Kuwabara snarled. "That's it—"

"Is there a problem here?" Yusuke's annoyed voice asked.

The fight was immediately forgotten as Xander turned to see Urameshi and Hiei standing behind him. Koenma and Genkai were also coming down the hall.

"A little outnumbered now, are we?" Hiei said smugly. He crossed his arms and glared at Xander. They were fortunate to arrive in time before Kuwabara made a scene among the other box seat holders. It was luck that there was another fight about to begin and nobody was out to witness this.

Koenma shook his head smartly. "Apparently someone had failed to remembered the rules around here." He muttered. "Foul play is usually overlooked at the Dark Tournament, but since I seem to hold ground in the Committee, actions like this are not warranted."

"I wouldn't be blamed." Xander retorted.

"Oh yes you would." The Jr. Spirit lord said. "You instigated a confrontation... and Sage of Halo can testify against you for your previous assault."

"I suggest you leave." Yusuke muttered. "Before I decide to turn you into swiss cheese with my shotgun." He balled up his fist and let it begin to glow to make his threat clear.

Xander cast a dark look at Sage. He kept eye contact as he moved to walk pass Yusuke and his friends.

There was a surge of energy in the air, Xander's aura had expanded. Sage looked up as he felt something pull on the cords that connected the armors together internally. The other Ronins felt it, heightening their powers to feel the strange vibe.

A flicker of pain.

Sage's arms went about his waist as he killed over.

_Sage...Rowen..._

Sage's eyes widened in horror as he heard the voice in his head.

_Guys...help—_

_Ryo? RYO! _Halo's mind exploded with calls from the other armors. He was too stunned to even try reaching out to Ryo's mind as he looked up to Xander's retreating back as he walked away. Kurama was asking Sage if he was alright, but he didn't hear him.

_Keep breaking the rules, Ronins. _Xander's voice invaded their minds._ And we will kill him._

Sage shot up, lunging into a charge. "COME BACK HERE!" He yelled.

Yusuke and Kuwabara grabbed him.

"Let me go!" The Ronin yelled, "Let go! He'll kill Ryo if I don't stop him now!"

Hiei looked at Koenma for guidance. The Spirit world ruler blinked in surprise, which was enough indication to the fire demon to take action. Hiei flickered away and reappeared in front of Xander...just as two men clad completely in armor appeared as well. Cale and Sekhmet's abilities to teleport had brought them to the source of the problem.

Xander's eyes narrowed. "Get out of my way."

"WE BROKE NO RULES!" Sage yelled from down the hall, struggling against the Urameshi team.

Hiei glared up at Xander. "The Ronin Warriors are now in the Tournament, as you wanted."

"They can't back down with the threat of loosing their armor and the Dynasty." Kurama added. "Their leader may have been the key to forcing them into this fight, but now that they are here, you should release Ryo Sanada."

Xander smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sekhmet lunged forward and grabbed the demon's collar, hoisting him into the air. Sage's yell of protest was forgotten. "When this is over, I hope there will be nothing let of you! Not even ashes."

"I don't know...I'm kind of looking forward to seeing that all powerful white armor you are rumored to have." Xander chuckled. "The Ultra ballistic one..."

_Let him go Naaza. _Cale ordered. _Before he really does go back to his master and has Ryo killed._

Sekhmet growled and threw Xander to the floor. "I hope that teaches you some humiliation." He muttered and vanished.

"Cale." Koenma called. "We'll escort you and Sage to your locker room." He said.

The warlord of Darkness shot one last withering glare at Xander before walking in the wake of Sage and the Urameshi team.

* * *

AN: Welcome back o faithful readers. I have returned with the exciting conclusion to Unwanted Confrontations Ch. 9. Sorry about the delay, we had an issue with Spyware.

Be prepared for a major upload of new chapters. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

-Star


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors or Yu Yu Hakusho. **

**Chapter Eleven**

"Team Urameshi!" Koto yelled proudly as they appeared on the field. The stadium erupted into a roar of cheers as Yusuke jumped onto the ring and walked to the announcer to decide as to how they would battle the approaching Team Cuero.

The teenager of the group walked up, crossing his arms even as Yusuke offered him a handshake. There was a long tense minute before the teenager spoke up, "One on one, best three out of five." He said.

Yusuke's eyes narrowed a little in speculation. This kid was dressed in an odd get up, and wearing a mask over his face, hiding everything but his eyes. They glinted with determination, and knowledge. Apparently they had encountered each other once before.

"I want a fight, but I'm not taking on that loser Kuwabara." The teenager said.

That was enough for the Spirit Detective to ponder more.

"Okay." He said and started back to the group.

"FIGHTERS! BEGIN!" Koto's voice announced over the T.V. It was the only sound in the locker rooms as the five Ronins sat about on the windowsill, benches, and chairs. Cale was in and out, taking care of minor business and making damn sure that there was no way in hell Xander would make an unwanted appearance.

Cye and Rowen sat on the windowsill watching the TV. The two were very content with the situation, since a walk in the stadium seemed to cause nothing but jeers and insults now that they had won their second match. Sage was sitting in a chair by the door, his head resting on his chest plate and silently dozing in the warm sunlight that peaked in between the Ronins of Torrent and Strata. Kento sat back on a bench, holding a soda in his hands and gazing up at the television.

"So that's Genkai?" Cye asked. He hadn't seen much of the tawny haired old woman. She wasn't even present for the party or most of the encounters with the Urameshi team.

"Yeah." Rowen brought a leg up to his chest and sat back against the glass. "She has the same powers and technique as Yusuke. I think she could be his teacher."

Kento nodded as his spilled noisily at his soda. He was watching the fight hard. He only stopped his noisy slurping when the old woman brought down her opponent with a finger. When the guy got back up, Hardrock began to drink again.

A sneaker collided with Kento's head from across the room. He pulled his soda away from his mouth and looked accusingly over to Sage, who had settled back into a doze.

He went back to drinking again, quieter this time.

"Yusuke's weakness seems to lie in his friendship." Rowen said suddenly.

Cye's head shot up in surprise. "Ro! You're sizing him up!?" He demanded. Sage's eyes opened on cue, clearly wanting to be awake for that.

"Kuwabara is a bit of a dofus." Kento added. "If it wasn't for the fact his girlfriend seems to inspire him, I could easily kick his sorry ass."

Torrent's eyes widen in horror. "You…you guys aren't serious…they…they are our friends—"

"Cye…at the rate we are goin'," Rowen cut him off. "We'll either be fightin' the Urameshi team by the semi-finals—"

"—OR THE FINAL MATCH!? " Koenma shot out of his chair suddenly, leaning over a small table that held the tournament match ups on it. His chair fell back with a crash, forcing Ogre to retreat to a far corner of the room.

"My Lord?" He said meekly.

Koenma flicked his wrist, and a marker appeared in his hand. He drew up the lines of the Urameshi Team and the Ronin Warriors. He was steadily getting paler as the marker connected at the bridge between the last two slots of the final match.

"If the Ronin Warriors win…they will battle Yusuke in the last match!" Koenma whispered in horror.

Ogre gulped. "Is that a good thing sir?" He asked. "I mean…do you think Yusuke could lose?"

Koenma shook his head slowly. "It will be getting Yusuke and the others to keep from obliterating the Ronins in the ring! Hiei has enough hate for them to want to kill one…"

"That's good…right?" Ogre came close to lean over Koenma's shoulder. He was instantly smacked in the face with the marker.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Koenma barked. "I didn't tell Yusuke, but the Ronins will fight back in their defense! In the state of mind they are all in, I wouldn't risk the idea that someone won't be killed in the last match…Ronin or Detectives!" He gulped slowly as he started to calm down. Koto was announcing Genkai the winner of the first match in the distance.

Ogre looked up at Koenma. "There is more isn't it?" He asked. "The Ronins can't win, and they can't lose either…right?"

Koenma sighed miserably in defeat.

"Fighters to the ready!" Koto ordered, as Hiei walked into the ring, facing off with a cat creature. She had bright indigo fur and an Amazon attire. She smiled a little and flashed a set of pointy fangs.

"Me-ow…" The feline batted her eyes. "You look like a darling little man. Too bad I'll have to kill you to help my team." She reached for her sword, one just like his.

Hiei smirked a little. She wasn't holding that thing properly.

"This is too damn easy." He declared as Koto's arm fell, beginning the fight.

"Kurama is intelligent." Rowen said. "I've met him before. Top of his class." He looked over to Sage for an opinion.

The warrior of Halo nodded. "His aura is very old and very powerful. I would bet he could do more than turn plants into weapons. I can sense traces of a second identity on him. He may have the ability to transform."

Cye was dead set against the conversation. He didn't like the idea of measuring up the powers and weaknesses of their newfound friends. Correction: The _only_ friends they had here. He sat in the corner of the window, trying not to say anything. But Rowen was right. They would have to fight the Tournament's reigning champions soon.

"What about that Hiei guy?" He asked.

Rowen shook his head. "Accordin' to Cale, he is a pryo." He said. "He is to the degree of Ryo though. There is just one attack, Cale said, that we should look out for."

"We've all beaten Ryo once in training." Kento muttered. "Even if it took two hours to do it."

"Yeah, but there is only so much punishment we can take of that." Sage muttered from his corner. "Cale has a better chance then we do at beating Hiei."

"Hiei takes the second match!" Koto yelled. "And what an awesome display! He single handedly turned Essica into an instant ashtray! She'll feel that one in the morning!"

Hiei walked smugly out of the ring.

Yusuke climbed up next, just as the masked kid did as well. He was determined to answer the question that had been bothering him. He knew who this smart ass was. Who had they encountered before that could be so boyish as he walked across the ring? Why wouldn't he show his face either?

"Urameshi vs. Uknir!" Koto announced. "Fighters…BEGIN!"

Yusuke smirked a little as the fighter stood there. "Uknir?" He chuckled.

"Yeah." The teenager said in defense. "What's it too you?"

The Spirit detective shook his head. "I want to know your real name." He said. The teenager crossed his arms as he said it.

"You'll be dead before you find out."

Urameshi smiled as he reached up and brushed his bangs back. "Alright kid, you asked for it." He went from passive to aggressive, charging across the ring and willing a field of spirit energy around his fist to appear. "I'LL RIP THAT MASK OFF YOUR FACE!" He yelled, taking a swing.

Uknir shot away, letting Yusuke swing at air.

"I certain hope you're not as dumb as Kuwabara." The teenager muttered. "I really want to fight those Ronin Warriors in the final match, if they make it pass the semi-finals."

Yusuke's eyes narrowed in speculation. "What?"

The kid laughed. "You haven't been paying attention to the roster." He lunged into the air, pulling out a lashing weapon that was moving too fast for the eye to see. It looked like a spiked morning star as it swung down on Yusuke's head. The detective darted clear of the attack, allowing the weapon to leave a pitted dent in the marble floor of the ring.

A second one swung out of Urameshi's blind side, connecting with his back.

"Hey…" Kuwabara's eyes narrowed. "I've sensed that before." He mumbled.

Kurama nodded. "Apparently he is a former opponent."

Genkai and Hiei sat silently beside them. The old teacher reached into her pocket and started to count out some coins. "Okay. Ten on the latter." She muttered putting them on the ground between the two of them.

Hiei flicked in his share.

"I'm almost sure of it." He muttered.

"He can't be that old already." Genkai muttered.

"What gives." Kento muttered, pulling away from his soda. "That's not a morning star!"

Rowen nodded. "It's too smooth."

Cye strained to see the weapon as it shot across the screen and smacked Yusuke. "I can't see it. It's a ball of some type, on a string."

Yusuke recovered, looking over his shoulder to see where the thing had hit. It was smooth, but very hard. There must have been some spirit energy wrapped around the object. He was fortunate his tunic had at least added some form of padding against the blow.

"That's pretty weak if that's all you've got." Yusuke called out to his opponent.

Uknir lunged into the air and drew back his arms. There were now six of those weapons flying at Yusuke. The detective clenched his hand at his side, just out of site of the masked teenager. The fist began to glow again.

_This guy is a loser. I'll finish him off with my shotgun. But something isn't right. This attack…it's all so…familiar. But I don't remember seeing too much of it._

Kuwabara paled. "NO WAY!" He barked.

"Pay up." Hiei extended his hand. Genkai dropped the coins into it with an annoyed groan.

Kurama jumped. "YUSUKE! HIT HIM NOW!" He yelled.

Kento straightened up. "HEY!" He squinted at the TV. "Rowen! Are those—"

"Jesus!" Rowen blinked in surprise. "I didn't know those could be weapons!"

"SPIRIT SHOT GUN!" Yusuke threw up his arm and let it rip. The bolts of blue spirit energy shot of the palm of his hand, shattering the six targets at they came at him. Shards of plastic flew across the ground around him as he pointed his index finger at the man in the middle of the air.

A fleck of brightly colored plastic shot pass Uramehsi's cheek.

He knew who this guy was now!

And the bonus…he couldn't fly out of the way.

"SPIRIT GUN!"

The large bolt struck his Uknir hard in the chest. He fell to the ground like a dead goose, landing with a sickening crack on the ring's smooth floor. Yusuke lowered his arm and started walking over.

"Well, you little rug rat, I honestly didn't think it was you." Urameshi stood over the teenager and crossed his arms proudly. He landed his foot on the center of his chest and held him there.

When Koto reached ten, Yusuke ripped back the mask.

There was a startled gasp. "Oh my goodness," Koto whispered. "Could it possibly be…RINKU!?"

The teenager looked up with a pout. "How'd you figure it out?" He demanded.

"Those Yo-yos." Yusuke pointed to were they lay in pieces on the ground. "I saw your attack three years ago on a recap when you battled Kuwabara. The Serpent Yo-yo."

Rinku hadn't changed much over the years, having lost the silly hat. His hair was a rich brown color and spiked out to look like a punk. But those silly stars painted on his left check where still there.

"Urameshi Team advances!" Koto was yelling to the cheering crowd.

"So…what was the deal about the Ronins?" Yusuke asked a sulking Rinku.

Rinku shook his head. "If you had been paying attention to the roster…if they win all their matches, and you or I win all our matches…we would meet in the finals." He muttered. "All the other teams are crap…save for the one Chu and Jin are on. Oh yeah, and the Yotokazin Team. They are out for blood."

Yusuke nodded. "Alright. I'll look into it." He said and started walking away.

Kurama looked up as their leader came to the edge of the ring and stood there. "What did Rinku have to say?"

"Something about Team Yotokazin." Yusuke answered. "Rinku said they were out for blood." He was rubbing his chin with Hiei spoke up.

"The Ronins will be fighting Jin and Chu in their next match."

AN: Chapter 11. I swear I didn't do the spirit gun and spirit shot gun justice. And here I call myself a YYH fan.

Okay, now for some house keeping. I'm not sure how many yyh fans have seen this movie, but there was a full-length feature film called YYH: Poltergeist Report. Not to get too much of the story away, the YYH team are the only ones that can protect a strange ob that Spirit World has kept in their vault since the time King Yama was bringing order to the realms. This orb contained the last of the power he took away from the Neither Realm in a great battle with a demon named Yakomo. When I heard and saw this bit of information, I quite literally screamed "CROSSOVER!". So this is my reasoning in combining the RW world with the YYH. Because the RWs mention on many occasions that the Dynasty is part of the Neither Realm. I think Koenma explains why the Dynasty exists in a pervious chapter.

To all those thinking this is an excuse to show off the future pairs of both shows…I'm afraid that outside of the original pairing of Yusuke/Keiko and Kuwabara/Yukina, there none, what so ever relations around the RW realm. I have a future chapter coming up with an in site to this. And to quickly inform Inda: I. DO NOT. SUPPORT. RYO/MIA PAIRINGS. Ahem…I'm loyal Mia/Anubis fan. I am saying this now because when the new elusive chapters come out, I don't want the words "Make Mia Ryo's empress" coming out of anyone...again. Sorry for my stressing and Thank you.

I am also sorry if I have alienated anyone by my constant pop ups of YST names and information…I thought it was cool that the warlords spoke to each other in their "personal" names. Heh.

As for the Yulie living with Mia…come on people lol. The boy is attached to the RWs. how could you even try to separated them!? Lol.…and sadly, I'm a blind and ignorant person when it comes on the subject of Yulie's rents. I write as if the OAVs never happened, and even though I know now that Yulie's parents did return, I have for years written as if Mia had accepted him into her life. And yes, he is no longer a 'kid' anymore. In fact, he becomes much more than the RW's warlord magnet in my original RW stories.

I guess that is all of my ranting for now. With that out of the way, I thank you for reading and reviewing. And please, keep the flames to a low simmer now that I may have alienated some one.

-Star


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors or Yu Yu Hakusho

**Chapter Twelve**

"And Santro takes the last match—"

Yusuke paused the image of Koto holding up the arm of some freakish looking guy in leather and a pale complexion. He took a good look; taking in the fact this guy had a wolfish appearance, even though human. The most striking feature was the gold rings around his lower lip. There must have been six of them.

_He rewound the footage to the killing blow._

"_Stupid idea pin head." Genkai said, from over his shoulder._

Yusuke sighed and turned off the TV. "I just wanted to see who this team Yotokazin was."

"Then you should be going to the matches." She said smugly and started walking away.

"_Hey Grandma! At least I'm tying now!" Yusuke snapped back._

"Does a television tell you how much spirit power that demon was wielding when he kill his opponent? Did it tell you that his blind side is toward the right and just over his shoulder? That he has a clip on his shoulder a mile wide and his motivation for wanting to kill you?" She turned to Yusuke when she reached the door. "I don't see a problem with us beating Yotokazin. In fact, we will not be fighting them at all."

_Urameshi looked up. "Oh? Really?" _

"Koenma told me that this morning." Genkai sighed in annoyance. "If they win their next match, and the Ronins win their match against Jin's team, then they will be fighting each other in the semi-finals."

The spirit detective shot off the couch. "Wait a second!" He declared, jumping over the back and walking over to her. "Then that means—"

"If we win our matches to the finals, we WILL be battling the Ronin Warriors Dimwit!" She barked. "And Koenma isn't pleased that this situation may happen!"

Yusuke blinked a little in confusion. He leaned back and scratched his head, dumbfounded. "What? Is he worried that our friendliness to the Ronins will compromise the match?"

Genkai growled. "He wanted to tell you this himself, but in the situation between both teams, someone may be killed." She said darkly. "And for the sake of the mortal realm, Spirit Detectives are a lot easier to replace than Ronin Warriors!"

"WHAT?!"

Koenma looked up as his door was literally kicked in. Yusuke stood fuming in place of the now broken door, with the Urameshi Team gathered behind him.

"ALRIGHT TODDLER FACE!" Yusuke walked in, "You explain to us right now what the deal is if we battle the Ronin Warriors in the final match!"

Koenma looked over to Genkai, a little exasperated that his secret was out. He slumped in his chair and sighed in dismay.

"It's getting very complicated." He said. "I've just received a message that a couple of our lingering spirits are hovering around the Tournament…and one of them wishes now to speak with me."

"I don't care!" Yusuke barked, his fist connecting with the oak desk. "Tell us right now if you plan to make us THROW THE MATCH!"

"_I will not submit to a Ronin Warrior, even if you tell us to do so!" Hiei growled. _

Koenma rose to his defense. "This is what I mean!" He stood up. "I sorry Yusuke, but Ronin Warriors are harder to find than Spirit Detectives! None of the Ronins have even consider starting families until they believe that there will be enough peace in the Realms to do so!" He informed. "Rowen of Strata is the only one engaged, and Ryo of Wildfire may never have a moment to even consider finding a wife that is willing to become his empress!"

Yusuke shook his head. "There has to be someone in this world that can take their place if they die!"

"It runs in their blood Yusuke!" Koenma yelled back. "It could take generations to find another Torrent or Halo! Worst of all, there is no replacement for the armor of Wildfire outside of Ryo's bloodline!"

"THEN GET HIS BROTHER TO DO IT!" Yusuke roared. "HIS COUSIN OR NEPHEW!! ANYONE!!"

"THERE IS NO ONE!" Koenma bellowed, his eyes glinting with rage. "HE IS AN ORPHAN!"

Yusuke froze. He blinked several times at the realization that Koenma was actually pissed at him.

Koenma started to compose himself. "Ryo's father was the only son of a ancient ninja clan! He died long ago in a mauling with a wild animal. His wife vanished, presumably passed away as well. He has no other family, not even a sibling!"

Kurama finally spoke. "Then the only family he has is the other Ronins." He said quietly. "It may be the reason why the others try so desperately to keep him alive in these trying times. He must have done some great deed to them before…or faced a hardship that brought them together."

"_Ryo has given his life more than once for the lives of his friends." _

Yusuke turned to the sudden calming, wise voice that entered the room. Koenma stepped out from behind his desk and bowed a little. "It's a pleasure to meet with you," He said to the stranger. "I'm sorry if we may have insulted the Ronins or you in any way."

"No…you haven't. I was…curious." The man said. "There isn't many who have seen the Ronin Armors and lived or recollect to tell about them."

"Hey, Urameshi, check out the get up. Is he a monk?" Kuwabara whispered. He was instantly jabbed in the side by Kurama.

Hiei frowned. "You give off the aura of one of those Warlords."

The man reached for his hat and pulled it away to reveal the piercing gaze of a warrior, and blunt cut mahogany hair. "I am the former warlord Shuten, or…Anubis as they once called me." He said. "I came to escort my master to visit with you."

"Is it that sniveling demon Talpa?" Hiei demanded

Anubis glared. "I am no longer a servant of Talpa." He declared. "I relinquished my loyalty to him while he was still alive. He will not accept me as his vassal in the afterlife if I wanted to rejoin." Anubis extended his hand to the doorway. "Lord Koenma, my teacher…" He lowered his head respectfully.

"Woowee! It sure feels good to be back again!" Jin smiled as he walked into the gym. It was just off the locker rooms of the stadium. Chu walked a pace behind him, carrying a towel over his broad shoulders.

"You've said that every time we've come here." He muttered. "Give it a rest mate."

Jin smiled. "Hey, I've got that tingly feelin' in me ears again."

"Last time you said that, some freaky lookin' man dressed in black and weanin' a mask tried to talk us into allowing him on the team." Chu said. "It was just after we found out them Ronin Warriors would be figthin' us in the next match."

Jin stopped walking and took another look around the gym. He was instantly greeted with the sound of the full body punching bag coming free of the ceiling and flying across the room into the wall. It slumped to the ground like a dead weight.

He looked over to the source.

"Well, I'll be. It's that Ronin fellow. The Hardrock one."

Chu blinked a couple of times in surprise. "Didn't think a mortal could do a number on a bag like that."

"Kento, the bag is dead." Cye said as he sat on a weight bench.

"I'm having too much fun pretending it's Xander's face." Kento muttered.

"Well, what a coincidence." Jin said as his ears perked up. "That's the name of the bloke who asked to join our team!"

Cye looked up in surprise as the two bystanders. "What?"

"Yeah," Chu pointed his thumb at Jin. "Guy wore a black mask and coat. He asked, even wanted to pay his way into our roster. But we're full mate."

Cye and Kento shared a startled glance.

"If Xander is trying to get on a team…" He whispered.

Kento paled, grabbing his towel and darting out of the gym, with Cye in close pursuit. "Wait up!" Torrent called as he leaped over a weight bench and after his friend.

"Well…I wonder what got their knickers in a knot." Chu muttered. He then looked at the punching bag. "Give me a hand mate, I want a go at that."

"Xander is trying to get on a team!?" Rowen blinked in surprise.

Cye nodded as he took a long drink from his glass of water. He was down to civies, along with Kento as they sat in the café just off the main lobby of the hotel. "Some pointy eared guy and his buffed up pal said they turned him down because they had a full roster."

Strata pulled a little at the collar of his sweater and looked at his soda bottle. "What else did you find out?"

"He tried to pay his way." Kento added, shaking his milkshake in the general direction of the archer. "If nobody accepts him, he might kill someone to do it."

"Or have someone kill the opponent he wants to replace." Sage said as he came over to the table, carrying a tray with French fries and slices of pizza. "Make it look like the teams had a squabble."

"He won't try for the Urameshi Team because they are on our side." Cye said. "They are too true to the rules to bend them like that."

"What about Yotokazin?" Rowen asked.

Sage lowered his head a little. "I've been scouting out the team. They are mass murders." He whispered, leaning with the group to not be heard as a couple of imposing people in business suits walked by. "One of them may have forced the conflicts in the eastern region of the Dynasty. He's threaten Kayura's life for allowing a mortal man like Ryo rule the Dynasty."

"Well, now we've got some common ground. Have any of his friends been before?"

Rowen shook his head as Kento's question. "No…" He sighed. "Cale and Sekhmet haven't been able to identify the other members." He picked up a fry and poked at his stack as he talked. "Xander's best bet would be to join their team. Team Kagarie, the one with the red haired elf and the guy with the blue Mohawk on it, are too forgiving and try not tot kill their opponents, just like us."

"I thought this was going to be a bloody mess." Cye whispered.

Kento nodded. "I heard the past Dark Tournaments were really bad. You were fortunate to get away with two members alive…" He popped a couple of fries in his mouth.

"Same here." Sage said. He took a quiet sip at his tea, staring down at the saucer and it's frilly green pattern on it. Cye studied him from across the table, noting that there appeared to be something on Halo's mind.

He cleared his throat. "Hey, Sage, what's wrong?" He asked.

Sage looked up, not surprise that he had been found out so quickly. He took another sip at his drink and set it aside for a minute.

"If we win the Dark Tournament," He began, "We get more than just our lives and Ryo back."

"Oh?" Kento said from a face full of French fries.

Rowen sat back in his chair, now very interested in the new topic. "What?" He asked.

Sage sighed and ran his hand back through his hair, revealing for a fleeting moment his right eye. "We will each be given one wish, that the committee can fulfill."

"Wishes?" Cye said skeptically. "Any wish?"

Kento shook his head, smiling a little. "Yeah right, it's like the whole Genie thing, I can't make people fall in love, kill anyone, or bring them back from the dead."

Rowen started to voice his agreement when Sage's interrupted him. It had suddenly become cold and heavy.

"Any. Wish."

The three Ronins looked at each other in turn, silent among the din of the café. Sage sat up, crossing his arms on the table in front of him. He had been coming to terms with the idea himself.

"Could win the lottery again." Kento said with a faint smile. The silence was getting uncomfortable. Cye brandished a fake smirk that only lasted a second. The silence then returned.

"We could have the Dynasty Gates permanently sealed." Rowen said.

"Or peace restored in the Neither Realm." Cye added.

Sage finally spoke up. "We can go back to being normal again." He said quietly.

"This is bull shit!" Yusuke barked.

Shizuru held a hand to her pounding head. There was only so much of Urameshi's ranting she could take before her last fuse fizzed out. "Will you assholes SHUT UP!" She yelled.

Yusuke looked over his shoulder, having brought the arguing to an end between the team. Shizuru sighed in dismay and pulled out a cigarette. It seemed she was going through a lot of those lately.

She took along drag before speaking. "Get a grip damn it. It's not the end of the world. Now think for a moment…the only way you guys win, other than trying to beat the snot out of a group of guys with everything they value on the line, is to do something about their team owner." She said. "I think the Ronins value their friend's life over their armors."

Kurama nodded a little. "But you have to consider, if all the team owner wanted was the Dynasty and the armors, why didn't the Ronins give that up right from the beginning."

"Yeah." Kuwabara scratched at his head. "But you know, the armors may be as equally as important as Sanada's life."

Hiei scoffed. "Stop pretending you have a brain." He muttered. "This is a no win scenario…as you mortals would like to put it…we are screwed."

Yusuke rolled his eyes and stood up. They had been sitting in Koenma's sitting room for the last hour hashing this crap out. Keiko had been sitting meekly in a corner, trying hard not to think of the situation at hand along with Yukina. The two of them resented the idea that the two teams would have to fight.

Some one was going to die.

There was no way about this mess.

"I'm going out for air." Yusuke muttered. "I'm on the trail if anyone is looking for me."

Kurama looked up. "But Koenma asked us to wait until he was done talking with the An—"

Yusuke lifted his middle finger over his shoulder. "I don't give a damn."

"Wait Yusuke!" Keiko called as she and Puu came in his wake. "I'm coming with you."

"What ever floats your boat." He muttered.

Kuwabara sighed a little and set down his glass of water. "I think we should all get the hell out of here. We haven't done anything fun for a while…and besides, it's our day off!" He smiled and held his hand out to Yukina. "Lets go."

She smiled a little and accepted his invitation. "Thank you Kazuma."

Hiei twitched noticeably out of the corner of Kurama's eye. "I may as well keep a look out for trouble." He muttered and flickered off. The spirit fox looked at Shizuru as the room suddenly became devoid of the other team members. Genkai was the only other fighter that remained.

Shizuru took another long drag of her cigarette. "I've got some bad vibes." She said.

"Here is your down payment."

"Hey man, what's the deal? I don't see why we need to go and off one of the Urameshi Team until we beat those Ronin Warriors."

"What ever happened to the old ways of the Dark Tournament? It was tradition to take a hit on a team."

"Fine…fine. We'll do it."

"Good. Now take the money and leave."

The bag was taken off the table and the demon in question walked across the room and left the box seating of the Ronin Warrior's team owner.

"So you've sent the man on a suicide mission?" Zander's voice asked.

Xander smiled. "I'll make it up to him," He said. "By joining their team."

Ryo sighed in dismay and leaned back against the wall of his cell. If Xander got on the Yotokazin team, he would obliterate the guys.

The Ronin leader licked his bloodied lip. If his hands weren't tried behind his back, he would have whipped away what was caking to his chin. He stared at the wall across from him, thinking.

If only I had my hands free…I could call my armor and get the hell out of this place and help the guys…

"Well now, Ryo." Xander appeared in the doorway, leaning on the frame with a smug look in his eye. "Your friend Sekhmet has helped us in at least acknowledging the existence of this Ultra Ballistic armor. Care to tell us who has it?"

Ryo glared at Xander and his twin. "I'm not telling you anything!"

"I was hoping you'd say that."

A.N.—Hello again. Star here, and boy do I have some news for you! As we all know, this can only go straight down to the pits of hell since we're at rock bottom now. So what's in store for our heroes now? Could some one die in the next chapter? Will there be a new addition to the cast? Camera turns to a silhouetted figure under a spot light. Is it about time the Urameshi Team took a couple hits? Stay tuned for our next episode of YYH/RW to find out!

Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! -Star


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimers: I do not own Ronin Warriors or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter Thirteen 

"Yusuke…"

"Yeah?" He replied for the first time since they had started walking. The path hey had chosen was a long walk to the beach that would then turn back in land. It went the whole circumference of Hanging Neck Island.

Keiko stopped walking, tightening her arms around Puu with almost motherly concern. "Do you think it's so wrong to forfeit?" She asked.

Yusuke turned back, sighing a little. "I don't know Keiko. The Ronins don't want to be here, and if they win, they have to come back next year. Maybe not in so much trouble like they are in now…but…"

"Are you bothered by loosing or concerned about their lives?" Keiko asked, putting the questions into better light.

Yusuke stood in silence. Blank. He couldn't think.

"I…don't know…anymore…" He whispered.

Keiko sighed a little, sad for the situation the spirit detective found himself in now. Yusuke hated loosing as much as loosing the lives of innocent people. They all feared that a human death on his conscious would drive him over the deep end…possibly into the next Sensei. She tried hard not to wonder if the effects of being the Spirit World's detective had already started to take it's toll on his psyche. It had already turned the once thug like punk into a rather decent young man…with a concealed bloodlust in the form of a demon.

Keiko was scared that Yusuke would some day loose control of that demon side.

"Keiko." Yusuke called quietly.

Keiko looked up to see him standing right in front of her now. He looked tired and worn. With a gentle hand, he reached up and brushed away a tear that was starting to brim her eye.

"I'm going to have Hiei taken off the team, so he doesn't have to forfeit to the Ronins." He said. "We'll talk to the Committee and see if this can be blown over without a fight first though."

Keiko blinked at Yusuke in surprise. "You'd really do that?" She asked.

He smiled a little. "Either way we all go home alive."

"Oh Yusuke!" the young woman smiled and flung her arms around his neck, sending Puu into the air with an angry chirp.

Urameshi smiled a little as he hugged her back. It was enough of a distraction that he failed to noticed the trap that had been erected around him was set and suddenly unleashed—

Four chains shoot out of the woods from different directions, lashing themselves around Yusuke and Keiko without a moment of hesitation. Yusuke winced as he realized the situation all to late and tried to take the brunt of the blows before they could hit Keiko.

They stumbled to the ground, bounded tightly to each other.

Keiko winced as she was pressed harder against Yusuke's chest. Yusuke tried in vein to get his hands free. He heard the auburn haired girl yelp as he tried to pull one free…only causing the chains to tighten and the grip around her to worsen.

Time for plan B.

"HEY!" Yusuke yelled at the top of his lungs. "STOP IT!"

A figure appeared with a flash just with in the detective's sight. He was a tall, lanky armed man with gray skin and covered in tribal tattoos. He had small pointed ears and eyes that were pitch black on a golden colored gaze. His gi was black paints with a bronze collared tunic embellished with the team logo.

Yotokazin.

Tonairo, if Yusuke remembered.

He smirked a little. "How cute." He said in a cool voice.

Yusuke growled a little. "Yeah. Real cute! If you want a fight, let her go!" He snapped, as Keiko seemed to cringe at the sudden arrival of an enemy. The word 'fight' was not a good omen.

Tonairo laughed. "And here I thought the captain of the Urameshi Team was going to be a lot harder to kill than this. You didn't even sense the trap!" He said, reaching over his shoulder for a weapon that was a cross between a scythe and a grappling hook.

"I've seen these tactics used before by Dynasty Soldiers. They work well on mortals." Tonairo said as he came forward.

Yusuke winced as the chains tighten. "Yeah…" He said through gritted teeth. "Now…Let me go so I'll pound your face in!"

Tonairo chuckled as he finally came to stand over Yusuke and Keiko. "I'm afraid I'm being paid way to much to do that. It's extremely unfortunate that the young lady was involved." He used the tip of his scythe to brush a lock of red hair from Keiko's cheek.

"LET HER GO!" Yusuke barked. "I'll let you kill me if you let her go!"

Tonairo smirked. "Since when was that a your digression?" He asked, looked at his scythe. "I like to take these things slow. I hope you have a tolerance for pain. Screaming makes the process longer."

Yusuke started to snapped back when the tip of the scythe caught his arm and bit into the skin, slicing through the detective's flesh like a hot knife through butter. He clenched his teeth against the pain, holding Keiko tighter.

"I'll promise you though, since you care so much about the girl, I'll kill her with one blow when I'm almost done with you." Tonairo mused as he came about, his time cutting into Yusuke's leg.

Yusuke had to bite his own tongue against screaming in agony. He could taste blood now and feeling Keiko shrink ever more into his embrace. She was getting covered his blood…and Tonairo was sure the hell taking his sweet time in slicing him to shreds. Another lashing, to the side, seen Yusuke's mind to the pits of hell and back.

_I've got to do something! _He thought desperately between bursts of pain. _If only I could get my arm…or my hand fee enough and away from Keiko's body, I could try and fire off a shot—_

The next slice made Yusuke screamed.

Keiko, tears gushing from feeling Yusuke in so much pain, lashed out. She pulled her head back from under his chin and screamed in returned. "STOP IT!" She yelled. "STOP IT! If you have any mercy, you'll kill us now and stop torturing him!"

Tonairo pulled back, thinking as red scarlet dripped onto the ground. The Spirit detective was concerned about this girl's life. It would be a blow if she were to die right now in his arms.

"Bold words." He said.

"Kei…ko…" Yusuke whispered. "No…"

Tonairo lifted his scythe came up. "She'll meet you in the afterlife, Urameshi."

"NO!" Yusuke yelled, turning with all the strength he could muster to shield Keiko from the killing blow.

"HEY! BACK OFF!"

Keiko looked up at the sound of a new voice, young and full of anger. A young man, dressed in a brown bomber jacket, black shirt, and tan pants flew from the trees into Tonairo. A sack landed on the ground in the wake of a flying sheath, discarded from the young man's hand. By his size and voice, he was a couple years younger than Yusuke.

The Yotokazin member back flipped clear of the katana in the boy's hand.

"Whiteblaze! Protect those people!" the young man ordered as he lunged for Tonairo, taking a swipe just as the demon flickered out of existence.

A massive white tiger walked from the hedge, stilling the screaming building up into Keiko's throat. Yusuke couldn't see it coming as it opened its fanged filled mouth and took a length of the chain on his back and pulled. The animal's warm breath on the detective's shoulders made him want to cringe as the chain suddenly snapped in his teeth.

The minute Keiko could pull free; she rolled Yusuke over and pulled off her coat to stop the bleeding from his arm. The Spirit detective winced as she added pressure, then turned his head a little to see what was going on.

The kid was actually fighting this guy. Swinging, cutting, lashing out with all his might against the scythe-bearing demon. From the aura, he was as mortal as Keiko, yet holding his own against Tonairo. He didn't seem phased by the fact he was fighting some freakish looking dude either.

They collided weapons, causing the kid to come up with his foot and flip off Tonairo…putting some distance between them.

"No damn way!" Tonairo barked. "What mortal has the power to master these arts!?"

The kid lowered down into a familiar stance. "One trained by the Ronin Warriors!" He said before lunging into action again.

Yusuke felt the realization hit him in the side of the head.

That last stance was one of Kento's!

Tonairo started to laugh. "If you were one, You'd have an armor!" He said. "And I don't sense one!"

"Sense this!" The kid answered, reached to his chest and holding up the curving half of a ying yang. The maroon swirl turned brilliant gold, blinding everyone on the battlefield excepted for the kid.

When Tonairo's spotted vision recovered, the young man came flying towards him.

"The Heart of Ancients!? What mortal knows how to use such a weapon!?" Tonairo demanded as he blocked.

"THIS ONE!" the young man answered, bashing the scythe away. His blade went through the chain with a sharp snap, rendering it completely useless.

Yusuke winced as he grabbed Keiko's arm. "Ugh…Run! Get the hell out of here!" He ordered.

Keiko shook her head. "No…you're bleeding! Hold still!"

"Kuwabara is by the beach! It's a half-mile down the trail! If you run, you'll get that kid some help!" Yusuke ordered. "NOW GO!"

Keiko nodded, whipping away her tears and started running as ordered. Yusuke looked to the tiger, sensing the intelligence in his golden eyes as he watched the spirit detective and the young girl.

"Hey, go with her!" Yusuke yelled, pointing the direction Keiko had gone.

The tiger stared at him a moment more before vaulting down the trail in Keiko's wake.

Yusuke tried from his spot on the ground to watch this kid and the fight. The demon had sliced up his good arm, the one he used to shoot with. If he could just get up enough to take aim and fire off a good shot…

_No stupid._ He thought, watching as the two fighters moved in fluid grace. _They are going way to fast! You've lost too much blood to keep up!_

Streaks of gold filled the air, chasing Tonairo away from the kid. Each streak hit the ground with a thunk, leaving behind a golden arrow with crisp white feathers.

A man dressed in light blue armor lunged out of the trees and landed by Yusuke. He turned, holding up his trident like weapon to guard as he inspected the damage to the raven-haired spirit detective.

"SAGE! GET OVER HERE!" Cye's voice yelled. The visor pulled back on the man's face, revealing him to be none other than Cye of the Torrent.

As if on cue, the Ronin Warrior, dressed in green armor exploded from the green forest. He darted along the outskirts if the battle field to come to their aid. The Ronin dropped down beside Urameshi.

"Hey! Heal up my arm! I'll shoot that bastard myself!" Yusuke barked.

Sage shook his head. "You've lost too much blood! You could hit Yulie or Rowen!"

Yusuke's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Rowen? I don't see him! And who!?"

"The kid's name is Yulie! Rowen's up in the tree line, taking pock shots at Tonairo." Sage explained. "Let them handle this! Kento saw you're friend Keiko and went to make sure she'd get away." He said, hands turning green and coming against the detective's skin. "You're mortal enough that my powers should work just like Botan's."

"That kid is gonna get himself killed!" Yusuke protested.

Sage shoved him back as he started to get up. "I'm about to dump enough energy into your body to knock you out! Stay down!" He ordered.

"YULIE!" Cye yelled, causing the argument to come to a stop. They looked in time to see Rowen lunge from the trees, running to get into the line of the attack as Tonairo charged for the kid. The kid had just been sent flying into a tree, cornered and slightly dazed.

A black blur darted into the may lay, solidifying into Hiei as he rammed his sword into Tonairo's back. Yulie's strange necklace took on a life of it's own, began to spin and turned gold once more. With another blast of light, the piece shirked and _exploded. _

Cale appeared behind Hiei and snatched him up as Rowen's arrows pummeled Tonairo's incinerating body.

When the light died away, Cale appeared next to Cye, letting Hiei get back on his own feet.

Rowen's arrows were the only things left where Tonairo once stood.

"Woah…" Yusuke blinked in surprise.

Yulie breathed a sigh of sweet relief and fell on the ground, catching his breath.

"Where is Whiteblaze?" Rowen demanded as he held his bow loaded.

Cale came up to the spot were Tonairo had vanished from. "He went down the trail with Keiko Yukimura." He said, kneeling down on one knee to inspect the evidence. "Clean. Not even ashes. That boy is getting better at using his powers."

"I think the Heart of Ancients did that out of it's own choosing." Cye said.

"URAMESHI!" Kuwabara bellowed as he came charging up the trail from the beach, his red sword in hand and ready for battle. Kento was not far behind him with Yukina and Keiko sitting on Whiteblaze's broad back.

Sage took one look at Keiko, covered in blood. He had healed enough of Yusuke's wounds to stop the bleeding. When he went to get up and check her, Kento shook his head. "There isn't a scratch on her. It's all his blood." Hardrock answered.

Yusuke winced a little as Halo returned to his side, pulling away the last coils of chain around his legs. What was left of his shirt was turned into bandages around his arms and Keiko's coat provided a good cover for the gash in his leg.

Dais and Sekhmet made their appearance, warlord style.

"Some training secession this was." Sekhmet muttered. "The brat beat us to the kill."

"He needed assistance." Hiei muttered. He cast a cold look at Sage. "Will the detective be among the world of the living for much longer?"

"He'll be fine." Sage answered.

Hiei took a good look at Yusuke before turning away. "What a pity." He said.

"Yeah Hiei, glad to see you too!" Yusuke barked. He was instantly shoved back.

The group gathered around Sage and Yusuke, taking a moment to calm everything down before talking. Kento watched Hiei wipe his sword clean and a fistful of arrows vanish in Rowen's hand. The Yotokazin demon was gone.

"We're so totally screwed." He said.

Cye nodded gravely. "Very screwed."

Kuwabara stood there, scratching at his head as Keiko and Yukina came to sit at his feet with the tiger. "Uh…what happened? What's so wrong about killin' that guy?"

"Yotokazin doesn't have a substitute." Cale informed. "It leaves an opening in their ranks to fill."

"Then they'll have to forfeit fight?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke could hear the voices getting quieter, more distant. Sage's healing powers was making him heady. This didn't usually happen with Botan or Yukina.

"Our team owner's body guard has been asking around to get on another team." Kento informed.

"This is no coincidence you guys…" Cye said.

And then Yusuke's vision went black.

AN: Hello. Looks like a lot of people could have died today. Lol. And for those who don't know, I've estimated Yusuke's (along with the others in his cast) age for this story to be about 18…making Yulie 16 and the Ronin Warriors all 20 to 21. Anyway, yay for me…two postings in the same week. Lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing. -Star


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter Fourteen 

"That was a stunning display by Chu. Team Kargarie is fortunate that they have two powerful all star players." Juri's voice cut through the darkness.

"Yes. With Chu and Jin, this is going to be a tough battle for the Ronin Warriors tomorrow." Koto said. "Jin has gone out of his way to keep his opponents on their toes now, ever since he was beaten by Yusuke Urameshi. He won't let his grounded opponents get the better of him again."

Yusuke's eyes fluttered opened, finding the ceiling overhead changing in color from the TV off the end of his bed. Beside that, the room was pitch black and his bedroom door was closed.

"Isn't it rumored that one of the Ronins can fly?" Juri asked. "And another has a long range weapon? We have yet to see many of them in full armor or carrying weapons."

Yusuke lifted his head to see the TV was on the Tournament channel. The current listings of the tournament's fight status were scrolling along the bottom of the screen as Koto and Juri sat at a news-casting desk. The screen behind them was brandishing a team photo of the Ronin Warriors.

Koto was nodding. "They've done very well in keeping that information sealed. And no one has had a chance to sneak a peak on them training…if they do that all."

_Oh…but they do._ Yusuke thought, recalling someone saying they had training interrupted.

"Well," The camera turned back to a single shot of Koto. "We'll find out soon enough what makes these Ronins tick. It's the top of the hour, our current headlines will be recapped." She leaned back as the screen over her shoulder flashed an image of Tonairo with the Yotokazin logo in the background. "Team Yotokazin has reported member Tonairo as missing, possibly presumed dead after an act of foul play. They have declined to announce at this time their replacement or forfeit.

"Team Urameshi also suffered an unfortunate incident today. Team captain Yusuke Urameshi was attacked this afternoon, along with one of the Team's followers. He was taken to the medical unit under the escort of both his team members and the Ronin Warriors. The only witness to this attack, a human teenager named Yulie, claims he stumbled across Urameshi and his friend and immediately sought help. Urameshi was later released back to his team members with a bill of fair health—"

Yusuke finally found the remote, turning the mute on as an image of the kid was replaced with one of him, with the team logo in the background.

_Well…I made the headlines. Big surprise. But for being hurt? Jezz. _He thought, lying back down on the covers of his bed. He reached to his arm and touched the bandages that were wrapped from his wrist to his elbow and then part way up his bicep. His loose track pants felt much more comfortable against his bad leg as well and didn't rub into his bandaged side.

The bandages were not as thick as he thought they would be.

There was a soft knock at the door as the TV focused in on Juri, who was talking about Yotokazin again in greater detail.

"Come in." Yusuke called.

The door opened a crack and Keiko peeked in.

"Hey." Yusuke sat up a little. "What are you doing down here?" He asked, glancing at the clock. It was almost midnight.

"I…came to see how you were doing." She said meekly, stepping in and closing the door. "Kuwabara was asleep on the couch…so I guess it had been a while since he had seen you."

Yusuke pointed to the TV. "Well, according to them, I'm fine."

Keiko smiled a little in the glow of the television. "You weren't fine when Sage got to you." She whispered, smile fading. "He said it was your anger that keep you from passing out."

Yusuke came to sit up on his good arm, fiddling with the remote in his hand. "Yeah. That guy sliced through a couple major veins in my leg."

Keiko came to sit down on the edge of the bed, dressed in her cute pajamas. She was playing with the cuffs, since it was a little long in the sleeves. "I…I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't…mean to provoke him…"

"Hey, that kid showed up right?" Yusuke answered, sensing the guilt that seemed to have weighed itself on the young girl's mind to the point she had to come down to see him. "It was my fault we got in that jam in the first place. I should have been paying attention."

Keiko sat there in silence. The blue haze of the TV reflected off the tear that was brimming her left eye. She didn't know what to say. Her mind was spinning in circles, between how she acted in trying to end the torture Yusuke went through, to how he could loose control of his demon half…to the possible fight between the Ronin Warriors. This was madness. She never liked the Dark Tournament. She only came as a support for Yusuke in a game that didn't welcome humans.

"Hey…" Yusuke called. "Come here."

She looked up to see he had moved over and pulled some blankets back. Keiko moved closer, slipping in under the covers and into the crook of Yusuke arm. The spirit detective picked up some spare blankets from the floor and covered himself, since he was lying on top of his original set.

"Let me worry about that stuff." He said. "And none of this was ever your fault." He assured, picking up the remote and turning the TV off. Yusuke settled down beside Keiko, giving her a warm and gentle hug.

"Good night Yusuke." Keiko whispered quietly.

The detective nodded and kissed her forehead. "Night Keiko."

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" Koto cheered to the roaring stadium. "We've come to the third round of the Dark Tournament! And for all you blood thirsty monsters out there, we're about to witness one of the possible monumental battles in this ring!" She yelled into her microphone. "Today's match is Team Kagarie, with their co captains Chu and Jin vs. the Ronin Warriors!"

The stadiums roar nearly doubled.

The Ronins stood behind the large door, with only a sliver of light coming between them. It was enough for the five of them to adjust their armor and ready their weapons.

"This sounds like a tough one." Kento commented as he assembled and unassembled his bo weapon. The chains had to be clear of obstruction.

"Which one did they say could fly?" Cye asked as he watched Sage brush back his hair with a hand and slide his helmet on.

Rowen held up his bow and tested the tension in the string. "The red haired one. Jin."

Cale reached to his wrist and twisted the clawed gauntlet into a much more comfortable position. "Are we ready to power down?" He asked.

The group nodded, discharging their armors. Now that they knew everything was set when they called on the armor, they were ready.

Yulie came up behind them, followed by the golden-eyed tiger. "So…what do I get to do?" He asked.

"We'd rather you had stayed in the damn hotel room." Kento said in an annoyed voice. "I'm sorry kid, but this is business. And the Heart of Ancients might cause interference in the fight."

"What if one of you gets hurt? Or need something to blind your opponent?" Yulie asked.

Sage came over and clasped his hand on his shoulder. "You can't come into the ring. And it's illegal to have outside interference." He explained. "These matches are brutal, and just standing on the side lines leaves you open for an attack, stray blows…anything. We want you to be safe."

Yulie looked up at Halo's piercing eyes. "I'm not a kid." He said in a deathly voice.

"We know that." Cye answered. "But we care about you…as a little brother. Ryo would wig if anything happened to you."

"Keep Whiteblaze with you at all times." Rowen instructed. "As far as anyone is concerned, you are not a follower of the Ronin Warriors."

Yulie blinked in surprise at his orders. What was wrong with being a follower!? All the other teams had them…the whole stadium was teaming with demons and people who cheered for the guy he had saved yesterday.

"I almost had a knife in my back when we won our first match." Kento said darkly. "Stay in the locker rooms, where we'll know your safe."

Koto had come back on to please the crowd some more outside. The five Ronins exchanged looks before turning to face the door. Cye glanced back, seeing Yulie was well enough away that he wouldn't be seen when the doors opened.

"Hey, If some pretty girls come by with that Urameshi fella and ask you to join them, we're alright with that." He said with a small smile. The doors started to scream as they began to open.

"Just don't tell them anything too important." Cale muttered as he walked by. The four Ronins walked out into the morning sunlight to a booing crowd. Yulie could see now why they didn't seem to be the favorites. He sighed a little and shouldered his katana.

"Come on Whiteblaze. Let's go wait in the locker room." He turned and walked back into the shadows of the hall. Whiteblaze came up behind him, also a little displeased of being left out.

Yulie looked down and offered a mischievous smirk. "But we didn't promise them to stay very long, did we?" He said.

Whiteblaze seemed to smile back.

* * *

"The only way this will work is if we announce to the Committee that some one has dropped out of the team and we don't have a replacement." Yusuke explained.

Hiei glared at him from the window of the locker room. "And you dared to think of asking me to turn tail in run? I could slit your throat for evening thinking that!" He said, voice slightly louder and colder than before.

Yusuke sighed a little and scratched the back of his head. "Well, you seem so bent out of shape about this whole situation to begin with—"

"I would rather kill one of those Ronins…or be killed by one…instead of being proclaimed a coward!"

That was the last straw.

"NOBODY IS CALLING YOU A COWARD!" Yusuke yelled. "Look, Hiei! Koenma is right! We can't go out there with every intention of beating them! They'll loose everything!"

"It's about time they did." Hiei snapped back. "I would sooner kill every last one of them for the demonic blood that covers their armors! Talpa was a selfish and cowardly cretin that died at the hands of a mortal man! Because he left behind his demonic armor in the mortal world, that same man found a means to make it a weapon against all demons! That armor they wear belongs to the demon world! I would be heralded a hero for bringing those weapons back!"

Yusuke clenched his teeth. "This is your ticket back…isn't it!"

Hiei glared at the spirit detective with livid rage. "I've been released by spirit world! When this battle is over, I am no longer a supporter of your cause! I can return home!"

"And I'm gonna take a swing at it. You've already tried to leave and got stopped by the Ronins, didn't you." Yusuke snarled.

The fire demon remained silent.

"DIDN'T YOU!"

Hiei looked up, pissed as ever.

"I am sick of you pathetic mortals." He hissed.

"So this whole thing isn't just about getting a ticket back home! You've already been labeled by the demon world as a traitor and when you tried to redeem yourself, you got your ass kicked back into the mortal realm because the Dynasty Bridge is guarded by nine guys with demon armor." Yusuke crossed is arms. "You know, we're such good friends right now, did the thought ever occur to you that you could just ASK to go home!? Or is you ego bruised that bad you've got to kill one of them to get even?"

Hiei growled. "Why don't I just take your bloody carcass instead?" He demanded. "You're just as bad as the Ronins themselves…half demon."

Yusuke shot him a poisonous look. "You want to eat concrete?" He demanded in a threatening tone.

"End of discussion. I'm not dropping from the team." Hiei informed, hopping down onto his feet and making a b-line to the door. Yusuke flopped down on to the bench, trying to calm down again.

Kuwabara peeked in. "Hey, you guys were goin' at it pretty hard." He said after he was sure Yusuke wasn't going to blow a gasket. "What was that all about?"

"I'm trying to do Hiei a favor." Yusuke muttered. "And he doesn't want it."

"Was it something about dropping the team?" the red headed thug asked.

"AUGH! I could give a rats ass!" Yusuke yelled, jumping to his feet. "We are screwed! This is the only way everyone can go home happy and alive!" His foot connected with the nearest metal locker.

Kuwabara stood there, scratching at his head. "I…I could drop."

Yusuke stopped his rampage and looked back. "You…you would do that!?" He asked.

"Well yeah! These guys are my friends too! And they did save your life! Heck, Urameshi, why don't we dump the team together? That way Hiei won't find a second replacement on such short notice." Kuwabara offered.

Yusuke stood there, blinking in surprise.

"Hey, I'm not as dumb as I look." He grinned.

The spirit detective smiled back. "Alright. Maybe we should talk to Genkai and Kurama. Just in case."

"Well, Genkai is out watching the match. It's about to start. Kurama sorta vanished though." Kuwabara informed. "I haven't been able to find him yet."

* * *

"Team Kagarie vs. The Ronin Warriors!" Koto announced.

Chu and Jin jumped up onto the ring and started walking towards the middle to were the five Ronins were waiting.

"Well mates, 'bout time we got to it." Chu smiled.

"By the way," Jin spoke up. "Thanks for savin' Urameshi. We wanted to take him and his team out for rounds after we won."

Kento started to snicker at the elf's accent. "Oh Jesus. You better keep wishing that will happen." He goaded. "Look at this guy, he's a god damn unicor—" He was quickly silenced with Cye's elbow.

"Usual one on one?" Rowen asked.

"What ever you fancy." Chu said. "Make the call Shelia!" He barked to Koto.

They turned and went back to their sides as Koto announced the setup.

Sage looked around to the others as they reached the edge of the ring. "We agreed Rowen would take on Jin. Chu is going to be a trouble spot. He's been a pretty level player so far. As for the rest of the team, there shouldn't be too much to worry about."

"And the first match will be Jin…vs—" Koto extended her hand to the debating Ronins.

"Looks like it's my call." Rowen said as he turned back. "See you guys on the flip side." He smiled with a wink.

* * *

This was a boring post, as far as he was concerned.

So far, for the last few days, the Ronin hadn't so much as attempted to get loose. He had remained subdued, right up to the mysterious beating Xander and his twin had given him the day before.

He hadn't the heart to touch his rations this morning.

The ninja stood silently by the door of the cell. It was unusual for the Madame and her followers to be absent from the box seat with a Ronin match about to start. Though, some strange matters had suddenly come up in the wake of Urameshi's attack.

He heard a clink of metal from inside the cell.

The Ninja turned, finding the Ronin had moved a little. Apparently he was conscious again. Since he had been imprisoned, the Ninja had spent several long nights discussing the amount of damage they had witness this man took. One blow from Xander would render a shadow warrior useless…and yet this man had managed to keep his mouth shut through all the interrogation and punishment that had been delivered onto him.

"H…hheey…" The Ronin called. "I…I could…use some help here."

The Ninja stood there for a moment, contemplating the idea. The man was on the floor, unable to get himself back up. His chair laid in a mangled mess across the room. So far, the Ronin had proven to the Ninja he was skilled in their arts. He deserved a little respect from them.

The Ninja turned to the door and unlocked it. With caution thrown to the wind with an injured man, he marched into the cell.

The Ronin had managed to get himself onto his side. He was backed up against the far wall.

"Water…" the man choked. "Please…"

The Ninja offered the Ronin the cup of water than was sitting beside a discarded plate with a meager sandwich on it. He helped the man sit up against the wall. The floor around them was covered generously in dried crimson, and it had caked to the side of the Ronin's face and chin. He took a sip and wetted his chapped lips again.

"I…I can't feel my legs…" He said after another sip.

The Ninja reached out and clasped the Ronin's ankle, pressing the palm of his gloved hand against the bottom of the boot.

There was a wince. "Ah…it…its still…there…" He said through gasps of pain.

The Ninja nodded and started to get up.

"Hey, wait…" The Ronin called. "I…I want to tell you something."

The Ninja lowered back down, still at the man's feet.

"Thank you." Ryo's pain coated voice returned to clarity. His ankles came up and clasped the Ninja around the neck. Before he could react, the Ronin Warrior gave him a vicious twist.

The Ninja dropped to the ground, unmoving.

Ryo sat up on his own, disregarding the pain in his thighs as he slipped his shackled hands down and over the end of his boots. He snatched up the keys lying on the floor by the Ninja and quickly freed an arm.

He stood up to his fullest and clasped his hands together.

"ARMOR OF WILDFIRE!" He commanded.

In a swirl of bolts and petals, the Ronin Warrior of Virtue walked from the power up, carrying his weapons at his side. He marched into the box seating area, finding the guards from outside now rushing in at the sound of some strange noise.

"I would have started running." Ryo said, spitting blood. "In the _other_ direction."

* * *

"So, you're the one they call Strata." Jin said as he came forward. "How quaint." He smiled.

Rowen returned the smile. "That's some accent. Is it native?"

"Only to me people." Jin answered; he took a step forward as Koto asked if they were ready. He was already floating an inch or so off the marble ring surface.

"Let the match begin!" Koto announced.

Rowen crossed his arms, sizing Jin up now that they stood on the same level. He watched as the red haired elf float in a harmless circle around him, checking out the sub armor.

"Is that all you plan on figthin' me in?" Jin asked. "That wee bit of armor?"

"Worked so far." Rowen said back. "Do you have a problem?"

Jin shook his head. "No, I don't. It just means you don't plan on zippin' 'round after me." He caught the smirk on the Ronin's face. "Oh…now you've got me ear's tingling! You do have an ace!"

Rowen nodded. "Yeah. A good one." He said. "Want to see it?"

Jin flashed his fangs. "Lets." He goaded.

Koto stood back, confused. The crowd was getting restless as they watched this banter. Why was it always Jin to stall the show? Where they planning on exchanging Christmas cards?

"Um…I'm sorry people," Koto cleared her voice. "Um…Jin, Rowen…we'd like to see someone rip out a lung now…"

Rowen sighed a little in dismay, lowering into his stance. "ARMOR OF STRATA!" He commanded.

Jin yelped as the Ronin Warrior vanished into a five-foot radius of sheering light. He back flipped through the air, hovering ten feet over the ring as the light died off. A swirl of some faint wind blew the last stray petals of cherry blossoms into the air and Rowen looked up at the elf with a satisfied smile.

"All aces out." He said.

Jin blinked in surprise. The Ronin was completely covered in a new layer of armor! Just like his dark friends! He felt his ears ready to twitch right off his head. This guy was loaded up with power! And it was getting stronger!

"Incredible! Rowen of Strata has actually donned his arm in the ring! This is the first time one of the four Ronin Warriors has called on their powers to fight an opponent! Could Jin possibly pose a big enough threat to Rowen that he would need his armor!?" Koto demanded as the stadium erupted into roars of denial and threats. Talpa's name came flying from all directions, with every lude insult in the human tongue and others in the wake.

Jin smirked. "I seem some big armor…I don't see what's so special about it." He goaded.

Koto was still yammering on. "It doesn't look very fancy from here. And Rowen is limited to a severe disadvantage since Jin has the ability of flight—"

"Who said he was the only one who could fly!" Kento barked from the sidelines. "KICK HIS ASS ROWEN!"

Jin turned in the direction of the speaker, confused. He heard Rowen's armor clank together as he hunkered down even more, holding his bow tightly in one hand. When the Shinobi turned back, Rowen's eyes glinted with a smile as he pounced into the air like a spring.

His armor was enveloped in a faint energy sphere.

Jin darted out of the way as Rowen nearly ran into him. "You may high jump good, but it doesn't mean you can fly!" He yelled, going into circling the ring. He lost sight of the Ronin Warrior as he sailed around the edge of the Stadium, smiling down at all the cheering demons below.

"Oh…" Koto's voice gasped over the speakers. "Could it be!? Is it possible!?"

Jin turned to look back at the ring, expecting Rowen to have landed back on it and waiting for him to come around again. But the Ronin Warrior was nowhere in sight.

_Where did that blue fella go!? _He thought.

A thought that costed him.

Rowen appeared on the inside of him and the stadium, with a smug smile on his face. The Ronin lashed out with his bow, using it as a club to knock Jin off his guard. The warrior then connected his other fist with the elf's face and sent him flying back into the ring.

"Who would have thought it possible! Rowen of Strata is capable of actual flight!" Koto announced.

* * *

Kento pumped a fist in the air. "Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"Rowen's gone over Jin's past and current battles since we found out they were our opponents." Sage said. "It's paying off nicely."

Cale nodded in agreement. "He'll know every move that demon makes?"

"Every." Cye assured. "He watched the footage of Jin's battle with Yusuke Urameshi five times until he was sure he had picked out the guy's every weakness." He informed.

"Speaking of Yusuke…" Cale started in as he watched Jin lunge off the ring and right for Rowen. The two met in the air, with only the Strata's bow between them. "Which one of us plans to fight Yusuke?"

Sage cleared his throat. "We've got a bigger problem with Yusuke than we thought. He'd not just a well-trained detective of the Spirit World. He's part demon."

"Good to know. I was wondering about it." Darkness muttered. "I was beginning to notice he's internal cycle was a little…off…"

"Half demon!?" Cye and Kento yelled together. "When did you find this out!?" Kento demanded.

Halo watched as Rowen whipped through the air and lashed out with his bow again, narrowly missing Jin's chest. The demon was going back, this time with a whirl wind around his left arm. This fight had quickly turned into a battle of the air. The only time either of them touched the ground was after blows.

"When I got to him, my armor detected a strange heart beat." Sage said. "Under any normal circumstances, Yusuke would actually be considered dead." He grimaced a little as Jin did something totally unexpected and hit Rowen in the chest with a whirl wing around one of his legs. "It wasn't until I started to heal Yusuke's wounds that I encountered traces of demon blood."

Cye blinked a little in surprise. "Wait a second! I could have sworn my armor thought he was an enemy when I first got into the clearing!"

Cale nodded. "I've had more experience with demons before. I sensed something strange when I was coming to help. It was gone by the time I arrived. Yusuke might have been calling on that demonic power to possibly fight Tonairo."

Kento stood there, scratching his head. "Okay. So…who is gonna fight him?"

"That's the problem." Sage and Cale said together.

"Huh?" Hardrock blinked at them in confusion.

Cale looked back. "Yusuke could generate enough demonic energy equal to that of the Inferno armor."

"NO WAY!"

* * *

"You're good Rowen of Strata, but not as good as me!" Jin yelled as he shot back from being hurtled across the arena.

Rowen lashed out with his bow. "Yeah Right!" He yelled in return, reached back as an arrow materialized out of his backpack. He loaded his bow and started firing as Jin darted around the stadium.

"And Rowen of Strata also seems to be the Ronin with the long range weapons we talk about last night!" Koto's voice boomed over the speakers. "This appears to be a lethal combination! With his intelligence and skill, Strata might very well shoot Jin right out of the sky!"

Jin darted pass Rowen. "My turn!" He yelled, catching Strata around the back with an arm shrouded in wind. Rowen yelped as he was suddenly sent careening across the arena.

_No more foolin' 'round! _Jin thought as he picked up speed. He vanished on sight and reappeared as Rowen started to recover. The Ronin Warrior stood the fist blow to the chest, colliding with the buttress of the third row balcony seating. He vanished into a smoke cloud of concrete and plaster.

Jin vanished again.

Rowen was kicked clear of the smoke and flying into the middle of the arena again. The elf appeared once more, his last quick move, and punched Strata in the gut with his wind-enveloped fist.

Rowen's energy field gave out and he went flying like a stone into the middle of the ring below…where he vanished again with a smoking billow of marbled dust.

"And what a show people! Rowen of Strata has just been served by the ever so popular Jin!" Koto announced. "I'll begin the count…One…two…"

Jin leaned back a little, with his hands planted firmly on his hips as he watched with smug satisfaction as Koto counted down. He couldn't see Rowen's mangled body yet. There was enough smoke gathering around the stadium from the broken buttresses that it was hard to see him from up here.

There was a pause. Koto hesitated in counting.

"Um…Wait…"

Jin frowned a little.

The smoke was gusted away just enough to reveal a full loaded golden bow.

"ARROW SHOCK WAVE!" Rowen yelled at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Kurama had spent most of the morning in Koenma's box seat, watching the battle. He had wanted to ask him something important, but discovered he had suddenly returned back to Spirit World to deal with some neglected duties.

The spirit fox only remained in the room until Jin pummeled Rowen to the ground. He turned and left the room.

He was suddenly surprised that the lights were off down the hallway leading back to the main elevators. Kurama stood there, wary, watching the shadows. This was in deed a strange incident.

Maybe some technicians were fixing the electrical systems.

Or there was some unwanted company waiting for him.

Kurama reached into his hair and drew out a fresh rose. He whipped his arm back and turned it into the rose whip and started the slow and cautious walk towards the elevators. It was the only way off the floor.

There came a deafening explosion outside in the stadium's arena. The walls shook with a tremendous force.

Koto's voice came a moment later, sketchy yet clear.

"Amazing! Rowen's attack…the Arrow Shock Wave…has sent Jin plummeting to the ground! I don't think he is getting back up!"

Kurama paused for a moment, confused. Rowen had recovered that quickly?

There was a sudden clank of metal.

The spirit fox looked up, readying himself for an attack.

There, just three feet pass the elevators, was a person…dressed in armor. But it was too dark to see him clearly. He was against the wall, trying to walk closer to the sliding doors. He staggered as he walked. The man appeared to be injured.

And from his acute senses…Kurama could smell blood.

What light there was glimmered off a sword. It was coming up into a defensive hold. Apparently this warrior had sensed the Spirit fox near by.

Kurama lashed out with his rose whip and caught the blade in it's vice. He held the warrior on the end of this tight rope as he neared.

"Who are you?" Kurama asked. "What business do you have up here?"

There was a pause.

"I'm…looking…for someone in charge…" The warrior said. "Anyone…before they find me again."

"Why?"

"They'll lock me back up…I need to help my friends. They don't know what's…going on—" The warrior staggered and fell forward onto his knees. Kurama yanked the sword in his hand free and came forward to help. The warrior's helmet fell to the ground with a clatter as he leaned on the spirit fox for support.

"Tell me your name, stranger. I'll get you some help." Kurama assured.

The warrior winced as he looked up.

Kurama gasped in surprise.

He was talking to Ryo Sanada.

* * *

AN: Well…I didn't expect this chapter to be so long. I must be sick or something…three postings in a week? (depending on how much of a fit has when I edit it.)…wait…I am sick! Lol. See what a cold can do? So...RYO ESCAPED!? What will Kurama do!? How will Madame Tsing handle this matter?! Will Yusuke and Kuwabara's plan work? Who won the first match?! Find out next time on YYH/RW! Thanks for reading and reviewing. -Star 


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
**Chapter Fifteen**

"OH SHI—"

Kento's curse was silenced by Chu's fist connecting with his gut. Even through his armor, Hardrock felt the blow drive the wind from his chest and render his legs useless. The Assui fighter smiled just a little bit as he held the warrior's broken up staff in his other hand.

"You're good mate. We should have a rematch sometime." Chu said as he pulled his arm back. Kento gasped for breath, only to begin coughing up blood. He slumped to his knees on the ring and fell forward in a lifeless heap.

* * *

Rowen looked up, along with Sage. The two of them had been hovering over a battered Jin for the better part of the match trying to revive him. The elf had suddenly come around, complaining in his very rapid tongue about spots in his vision. 

"KENTO! GET UP!" Cye yelled, as Koto continued to count down.

Cale shook his head. He had been just as startled when Chu lowered his guard and proven he was a much more formidable opponent than they had all thought. The warlord concluded he would have been just as overwhelmed as Hardrock…and in the same state he was in now.

The crowd was screaming in anticipation as Koto made her last counts. A chorus of demons bellowed her numbers up to ten. When her hand fell one more time, the stadium erupted into cheers.

Rowen glanced at Sage, brandishing a grim look. "He powered up too late."

"I told him it was a bad idea." Sage whispered. He pulled back his hand from Jin's forehead. "I've healed the fracture. But he's going to need something to bring down the swelling. It won't be as severe for the most part."

"That sure was some boom." Jin muttered as he noticed Rowen was still trying to look up and over the ring to see if Kento was going to need Sage's medical attention. He was still dressed in full armor, with his helmet lying discarded to one side. After the Arrow Shock wave attack that sent Jin flying, the Shinobi had crashed back into the ring with enough blunt force trauma to spit his head open. While Sage had put his skills to use on saving his life, Kento jumped into the without warning to fight Chu.

"Well, if he's gonna make it, you'd better make sure our Bottomless Pit will too." Rowen said as he leaned down and helped Jin to his feet. "Come pal, Let's get you to a morphine packing doctor."

* * *

Koto's voice cracked over the TV, filled with enthusiasm. "Incredible folks! Chu has beaten one of the Ronin Warriors! Kento of Hardrock looked a little confused when Chu came around from heaving his guts out. Looks like he saw something we didn't and tried to get in armor before Chu turned him into a personalized punching bag!" 

"Well, the boys left the TV on." Shizuru muttered as she looked around the locker room. "But nobody is home." She took a quick drag from her cigarette as Keiko stepped in behind her.

"I hope they didn't get into a fight with Hiei." Keiko whispered. She was holding Puu gently in her arms when the spirit beast suddenly panicked. He fluttered out of her grip and to the door to their left. It led into the small bathroom/medical room that came with every locker room. Puu pecked at the door furiously between squawking for their attention.

Keiko started to approach when Shizuru grabbed her arm. "Wait. Look." She pointed to the floor. Drops of crimson lead the way through the door.

"Oh god, that's…blood!" Keiko whispered.

She nearly screamed when the door Puu was banging against opened and Kurama looked out. He was a little exasperated with the spirit animal, snatching him out of the air and holding him at bay.

"Please. I'm sorry to be so blunt, but I could use your help." The spirit fox said quietly. "Come in, quickly."

Keiko and Shizuru followed Kurama's lead, expecting to find one of the guys in an awful state. They jumped back in mute horror as Kurama came to the bedside of an injured man, just recently bandaged up. Their gasps of surprise made the stranger alert, with his eyes snapping open and looking in their direction.

"Oh my god…" Keiko whispered in horror.

Shizuru's cigarette fell from her lips to the floor. "Ryo Sanada!" She whispered. "Kurama…how did you—"

"Hey girls, have you seen Yusuke or the others around here?" Koenma asked as he walked in with Botan. He was totally oblivious to the situation until Botan latched onto his arm and let out a squeal of panic.

"Botan! What on earth—" He turned his eyes to see Kurama was getting incredibly pale…and his charge sitting up into a defensive position.

The last thing Koenma remembered was the floor rushing up to meet him.

* * *

Kento shot up with a yelp. 

Sage's hand connected with his chest in a not so friend way, sending the warrior back down onto the gurney. The warrior of earth lay back, groaning in pain as Sage sighed a little in dismay.

"Stay down damn it." Halo ordered sharply.

Kento winced. "What the hell was that for?" He demanded.

"I'm tired and cranky," Sage said as he walked over to a sink and washed his armor-clad hands. He came away from the tub and walked with a stagger back to Hardrock in the dark room, clearly fighting off a wave of exhaustion.

Kento waited till Sage was sitting down on the bed across from him before asking. "Is the fight still on?"

Sage shook his head as he got up onto the other gurney and fell back onto the pillow waiting for his head. He draped his arm over his eyes and sighed a little. "No. It was pretty hard to make a comeback…"

Kento sat up slowly this time. "So we made it into the semi finals?" He asked desperately.

Sage moaned, as if he was hoping it wasn't so. "Yes…" He pulled his hand back and let it come to a rest on his chest. "Cye won the winning match. Cale got in there and dished out some of that warlord love."

Kento smiled like a Chester cat. "Hey…we might actually win this thing!" He said, hope in his voice.

"I hope so." Halo whispered.

The two sat there in the dark for some time, listening to the new reports in the next room. From the other strange noises, the others seemed to be present as well, eating some late meal among the lockers and benches. All the lights were off in their locker room, and the blinds drawn over all the windows. It sent slanted slashes across the rooms and over bodies that savored a moment of rest.

They all wanted a moment of rest…

"I…want to go home…" Sage's voice broke the silence.

Cye came to the door of the medical room and smiled just a little. "Is that you're wish?" He asked, reaching up to his cheek, which donned a fresh bandage.

Sage rolled over onto his side and lay there in silence.

Rowen appeared next, after having Cale push pass him. The warlord came up to Sage's side and offered Halo a hand. "I think the press is gone. The locker rooms down the hall are pretty empty too. I think Yusuke's team is the only one still here."

"Our victory was that much of an upset?" Kento asked as Cye helped him up.

Strata nodded. "The stadium almost came apart, the demons were furious…"

"It was because Torrent almost lost." Cale said as he shouldered a tired Halo. "And Strata. Our style of feigning defeat made the onlookers irate."

Rowen got the door. "Yulie did some snooping around the stadium while we were fighting, he ended up coming back when he heard Kento got hurt. He's gone back to the hotel with Whiteblaze."

"Now for a nice calming walk back to the hotel." Cye said wistfully. "We'll be the only ones on the trail—"

* * *

"XANDER?" 

The demon crossed his arms as he stood amid the mess he had made in their hotel room. His twin was holding the remains of what looked to be Yulie's jacket. The four Ronins together could feel their hearts sinking in their chests…but from where they stood in the doorway of their common room, they couldn't see the young man's body…

_Whatever you do…_ Sage thought to the others as he supported himself. _Don't mention Yulie! He may not be here…_

Rowen and Kento bristled over like caged animals. "What the hell do you want?" Hardrock barked.

"A routine search…to see if you are hiding something important to us." Xander said with a growl. Apparently from his composure he came into the room pissed as all hell.

"You still didn't need to tear the place up!" Cye yelled. "Last time I checked, you weren't footing the bill for accommodations!"

"And that's my favorite coat ugly!" Rowen snapped, pressing the issue.

Zander tossed the tattered garment to Strata. "So sorry…" He muttered.

Sage shoved pass the others and pinned his glare on the two brothers. "You've torn up our rooms, did you find what you were searching for?" He asked in a cold voice.

The two brothers shared a look before Xander spoke up. "No." He informed.

Kento took a threatening step forward. "THE GET THE HELL OUT!" He roared, pointing to the door.

The two twins kicked their way through the rubble and towards the open door. Xander made a threatening move to lunge at one of the Ronins, but was held in check by his dread-locked brother. The second they were out the door, Cale slammed it shut.

Kento lunged across the room, over the tattered couch and into the room he shared with Cye. "Yulie?" He called in near panic.

Rowen dropped the jacket in his hands and did the same. He vanished into the mess that was once his room and Sage's and proceeded to systematically destroy what was left to salvage looking for the mission teenager.

Sage looked around the living room in horror. There was no way to tell if there was anyone here.

"You'd better sit down." Cale ordered as he moved towards the couch. His armored boots cracked the sheets of shattered glass from the coffee table as he pulled the cushions off the nearby sofas. With a growl he kicked the rest of the wooden frame from the coffee table across the room and into the battered wall.

"He's not here!" Cye whispered in hysteria from the bedroom door. Sage couldn't tell if it was relief or more horror building on the British man's accented voice.

Rowen reappeared in the doorway of the other room. "Nothin'!" He declared. "No blood, no signs of struggle…"

"Yulie's stuff is thrown all over the place." Cale pointed out, holding up the dufflebag that had come with the young man. It was ripped to pieces.

Sage looked around. "Whiteblaze isn't here either." He pointed out.

Kento bounded from the bedroom, shoving his way pass Cye to the door. "That's it! I want to know what the hell those two were looking for!" He roared. "Enough of this shit! We're getting Ryo back and getting the fuck out of here!"

Rowen saw Cale's form flicker into full armor. The warlord was in complete agreement with Hardrock for the first time. Strata darted through the debris and Sage to follow Kento and Darkness in this personal vendetta against their Messengers.

Kento ripped back the door and plowed straight into Yusuke Urameshi.

"STOP!" Rowen yelled, snatching Kento back from laying a smack down on the startled spirit detective. Yusuke himself was lowering into a fighting stance to take the Ronin Warrior full on.

"Well Jezz…nice to know a guy feels welcomed on this floor." Yusuke muttered slightly. "What on earth has gotten into you?" He barked.

Kento growled. "Xander! Where is that bastard!" He demanded.

Yusuke shook his head. "I haven't seen your Messenger." He leaned over to the side enough to see the mess beyond the seething Ronins of Hardrock, Strata, and Darkness. He nodded slowly. "I guess we did the right thing."

"What 'right thing'?" Rowen demanded.

Yusuke pointed up. "You're friend there? The kid? He's in our room playing cards. I had a funny feeling something was going to go down so we invited him up until you guys came back."

Sage pushed his way into the hall. "Is Whiteblaze with him?" He demanded.

The spirit detective nodded. "Yep. He won't let anything through the front door."

Collective sighs of relief seem to ripple through the group. Halo closed his eyes and slumped against the wall by the door, resigning to his exhaustion. Kento turned from wanting to dash down the hall and helped the drained Warrior of Light sit down on the floor.

Yusuke looked down. "Hey, you guys don't look so good."

Cye leaned on the doorframe and touched his throbbing head. "We're just…" He trailed off.

"Tired of this crap." Rowen muttered. He cast a wary glance back to the room. "We're all tired. And now we've got this huge mess to clean up." His shoulders seemed to slump as he finished the sentence. They were all sort of hoping to just walk in and go straight to bed.

Yusuke put his hands on his hips and nodded. "Hey, I'll go down to the main desk and get you guys a clean room. I'll see if Koenma will get some of his grunts down here and clean this place up. We'll cover the damages."

Cale step forward. "Thank you for your kindness Urameshi, but I think it would be wise—"

"Shut up Cale." Sage murmured from the floor. "We've got nothing. No cash, no credit, and shit out of luck." He looked up. "Let's forget we could become enemies for tonight."

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah. Truce." He offered his hand to the group. "Come up to our rooms until we get this taken care of."

* * *

Yulie turned from the game to see Kento hobble in with Sage leaning on his shoulder. His cheery disposition vanished as the group staggered in, weary and exhausted…with boxes of their stuff. 

"HEY!…Guys…" He trailed off.

Genkai stood up as Kento came to the couch. "Here, let him rest here." She offered, putting down a pillow. "Keiko, go get some blankets from the other room."

The auburn haired girl jumped from her seat beside Yulie and dashed not Yusuke's room. The old woman pointed to Botan and ordered her to get drinks and something to eat ready. Kuwabara the thug had jumped into action and was already helping the guys carry in their stuff.

"Uh…" Yulie started to get up. "What happened?" He asked, taking a box that Cye was carrying.

"Our room was totaled by Xander and his brother." Rowen explained, setting another on the floor next to Whiteblaze. The tiger sat contently on the floor watching his charges unload. "They were looking for something."

Shizuru, who was in the bathroom brushing her teeth, felt the brush lodge itself into her mouth. She leaned back and peeked into the common area.

"They might have been looking for you." Kento muttered, tossing Yulie's tatter coat at its owner. "I'm going to the lobby to give Yusuke a hand. Someone call Mia and see if she will wire us some cash."

Cye came to sit down on the couch with a heavy sigh. He reached over and picked up the phone. "You know…" He muttered as he started to dial. "We missed the perfect opportunity to get Ryo back." He said.

Keiko cast a knowing look to Shizuru as she handed the blankets to Genkai.

_If they only knew…_ They thought.

* * *

"The deal is done?" 

Madame Tsinge rose from her desk, letting her pen fly across a golden sheet of paper. "Yes. It's done." She said, coming around the end of her desk and holding the paper to the waiting demon.

Santro looked down at the document. "I hereby grant Yotokazin Santro all rights to the eastern Dynasty lands in return for allowing Madame Tsinge to choose a replacement for a missing team member." He read aloud.

"Agreed?" the woman asked with a coy smile.

Santro flashed his dagger share teeth. "Agreed. Now, who did you have in mind…Madame."

Madame Tsinge looked up as the door behind the demon opened and the twins walked in. "May I introduce Xander and Zander." She said with as mush boasting pride as possible.

Santro nodded slowly as he walked over and did a lap around both demons. He took a swing at Zander and had the blow instantly blocked with out the man moving more than his wrist. He took a turn at Xander…and instantly regretted it.

The demon was on the floor with a foot against his neck and the black robbed monster standing over him.

"Oh…he's good." Santro grunted from the floor.

"I take great pride in my bodyguards. Xander is the better of the two in offensive combat. I would highly recommend him to your team." Tsinge said as she walked over and proceeded to adjust the collar of Xander's trench coat. "Zander though, he is defensive…and quiet. I personally like having him close by. You'll never know he's there until he's breathing down your neck." She picked a threat from the brother's sleeve and let it fall carelessly to the floor.

Santro stood up and dusted himself off. "I choose Xander then." He said. "Gotta keep the image of blood thirsty cut throats."

"Oh….He is blood thirsty." Tsinge smiled. "He won't leave a battle field without tasting the blood he's split."

Santro flashed his fangs. "And I can bet he's already had a taste of the Ronins?" He asked.

Xander shifted in stance. "Several times."

"I'd like to drink Wildfire's." Santro said in a cool and deathly voice. "Once he has been dethroned, I would like to sit in his place and drink his blood from his helmet."

Xander smiled. "It's hot." He warned. "And burns your gullet like rich alcohol."

The very notion of that idea made Santro's eyes turn animal like. He licked his lip, running his forked tongue over the gold rings that in circled the lower one.

"I certainly hope so." He whispered under his breath.

Tsinge walked over and patted Santro on the shoulder. "Well, now that we are in agreement, we can wait our time and prepare for the semi-finals. Once the Ronins are defeated, our mission is done and it won't matter if we win or loose the Dark Tournament."

Santro nodded. "I wish to hear more about the Ronins." He said to Xander. "It will be a comforting thought while we battle them." He turned and marched out of the study with Zander's escort.

Once he had returned, Tsinge's friendly composure vanished.

"What did you find?" She demanded leaning against her desk and crossing her arms.

"Someone is with them," Zander said. "Possibly that young man that saved Urameshi from Tonairo. He carried the Heart of Ancients around his neck, and almost defeated the demon…had he not been distracted by the two Teams."

Xander growled. "And he has the tiger with him too."

Tsinge stood up again and started to pace. Her ruby red pumps thumped heavily against the carpeted floor as she moved back and forth. "And they don't have Sanada?"

The brothers nodded. "They don't know he has escaped either."

"And trying to take the boy in his place will be out of the question. Both teams are looking out for him. If we openly kidnap him, the whole tournament would know and would begin and investigation into the possible kidnapping of Sanada as well." Zander said.

"All because that royal ass Koenma found out too late but still told the committee." Tsinge rounded her desk and sat down. "And we have no idea were he went or who has him now."

Xander crossed his arms. "The spirit fox Kurama was on the floor at the time of the escape. Maybe he found Sanada…"

"Anyone could have found him." Zander muttered. "But you beat him enough that I swear he was half dead when we left the cell."

Tsinge glared. "We were all deceived." She hissed. "There is no longer anyone at the stadium, I've sent in my guards to search that place high and low. We will either find him or find evidence of who helped him."

"What if it was the Urameshi Team?" Xander asked.

Tsinge smiled. "Then we will set up that it was their fault the Ronins were here in the first place." She informed. "It will have Koenma properly put behind bars while we continue pulling the strings around here."

* * *

AN: It's been a real long time. Thank you to all those who did some digging in the archives to find this story again! I sat down and punched out the rest of this chapter because of the demand. And to everyone who's read this, you are all great. Ahem…now…Next Time on YYHRW: With the semi finals about to begin, Koenma comes forward to the Ronins Warrior team with a message from an old friend. And is Ryo safe in the hands of the Urameshi Team? And what sort of demon is the XZ-ander brothers…and will Madame Tsinge follow through with her plan to frame Koenma? Find out next time on another adventure of YYH/RW! 

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Star


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
**Chapter Sixteen**

Ryo stirred from unconsciousness, still lying on the gurney in the Urameshi Team locker room. He winced a little as his body ached all over. The morphine Kurama had offered him had long since wore off.

Wildfire sat up slowly and looked out the window of the medical room. The moon cast it's pale light through the slits of the blinds…making the room feel even more like a jail cell then the one he had been in for the pass two and a half weeks.

He heard something beyond the door.

Ryo sat up a little more. "Kurama? Is that you?" He called.

Another noise…it sounded like footsteps.

He waited in the dark until they faded away.

It must have been the guards.

Ryo decided to lay down again and try to drive the pain from his mind. He needed to sleep. Desperately sleep. The Spirit fox had promised that once he had spoken to his Team owner, they would unite the Ronin leader with his friends and get him a great deal better medical attention that he already had.

The Ronin rolled onto his side and closed his eyes.

It was a second later…a warm breath came against his exposed neck.

Ryo's eyes snapped open, but he didn't move.

"Thought you could escape…didn't you…" Xander's voice came from the shadows.

Ryo lurched up, seeing Zander had been the one closest to him. In his hand was a fist full of bright red hair, which was connected to a person. Kurama hung like a limp rag doll in the demon's vice…with a hole in his chest.

"You made a terrible mistake…" Xander walked from the shadows, dragging two bodies with him on either side. From their slight appearance and stature…Ryo instantly recognized them to be women.

Yukimura Keiko and Kazuma Shizuru.

Blood coated the front of their shirts from a gash across both their throats.

"Now look who had to suffer." Xander laughed as he let both bodies slump to the floor. He lunged forward, going for Ryo with his dagger. The Ronin leader, stunned to see the bodies of his saviors dead on the floor around him, failed to react in time. The blade buried itself into the man's exposed chest…into his left breast.

"When this is over…" Xander breathed in the Ronin's ear. "I will kill everyone you ever knew…and help my brethren…destroy the human race. Starting with everyone of the Ronin Warriors…and the woman you love!"

Ryo's eyes widen in horror.

"N…n….no….." He choked as blood started to pool in his mouth. Xander smiled as he pulled back, removing his mask in the pale moonlight. The wraith leaned forward and licked a dribble of it from the man's chin.

"A woman's blood is like honey." Xander whispered. "Would you care to compare?" He extended his to the Ronin offering his claws, coated in the blood of both girls.

"N…no…" Ryo choked again.

"Too bad." Xander laughed. "I hope…_she_…will be much more agreeable…" He ripped the dagger from the Ronin's chest and smiled.

Ryo felt his breath falling short, he was gagging on blood.

Kurama…Keiko…Shizuru…

He looked again to their bodies on the floor—

Rowen, Cye, Kento, and Sage lay there with them now.

Gutted.

Slashed.

Torn.

Dead.

"N…no…" He choked, taking in as much air on his last breath. "N…n…"

* * *

"NNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Ryo lurched up.

Kurama's face came into focus as he shook some sense into the Ronin. "Ryo! RYO! WAKE UP!"

Ryo was blinded by the bright sunlight that rolled across the room from the slanted blinds. He winced and looked away as Kurama stopped shaking and kept him steady. He could barely hear the spirit fox asking if he was all right. The Ronin raised an arm and shielded his eyes.

Koenma came running from across the suite.

"Good lord!" He appeared in the doorway. "I thought someone was killing him!"

Kurama turned back and breathed a sigh of relief. "When I was changing his bandages, he started to have a nightmare." He cast a concerned glance at the Ronin Warrior, seeing his problem with the sunlight and turned motioned for the junior spirit king to turn down the blinds a bit more.

"Well, It still sounded like he was being murdered."

Ryo took several gasps of air, finding that there was no blood restricting his breathing…or a sucking hole in his chest. He looked up at Kurama and just melted with relief.

"Oh…thank god your alive!" He gasped. "Where is Miss Kazuma and Yukimura?"

Kurama looked confused. "Um…they are in their room two floors down." He assured. "Probably eating breakfast with the others."

Ryo felt his blood pressure coming down. He looked around the room in utter confusion.

"I'm…I'm not in the locker room?" He demanded.

"No. You're in the Presidential Suite of Team Urameshi's owner." Kurama said calmly. "We moved you here once all the teams had left the locker rooms and the stadium was empty. We knew it was a bad idea to leave you there."

Ryo nodded slowly in understanding. He reached up and touched his sweaty brow. He was alive, the guys were alive, his saviors were alive…

He stopped thinking and looked up.

"Xander is going to use the Dynasty to allow unrestricted access to the Mortal Realm from Demon Realm!" He said. "Once the guys loose their armors, they're going to kill them on sight and everyone who stands a chance of getting in the way!"

Koenma nodded. "We suspected as much."

"Ryo, this is Lord Koenma. I'm sorry he fainted at the sight of you, but he was unprepared to walk in and see you sitting in the locker room." Kurama explained. "The two of you will have much in common. Koenma is the leader of Spirit World."

Ryo looked up as Koenma bowed to him. "A pleasure to meet you." He said. "And congratulation on becoming the Emperor of the Dynasty. It must be a rather difficult job you have…having to rebuild from a battle with Talpa."

Ryo nodded slowly. He bowed his head a bit, since his bruised chest made a decent and proper bow impossible. "Thank you Lord Koenma." He whispered. "And thank you for your kindness." He looked up. "Is it possible to see my friends?" He asked.

"I'm afraid not." Yusuke's voice cut through the conversation. He appeared in the doorway of the bedroom and leaned on the frame. "I'm sorry to tell you this. But we can't let you get any where near them…or you buddy Xander and his pal are gonna kill them if they so much as hint they know you've escaped."

Ryo sat back, fearing as much. "Is it possible though…to contact the Dynasty?" He asked. "It would be some comfort to the Palace and my regents if they knew I was in far better hands."

"I'll look into it." Koenma informed. He looked back at Yusuke, startled. "When did you find out?" He demanded.

Yusuke pointed to Kurama. "Hiei could smell the human blood he was covered in, and suspected he was up to something. And I managed to weasel it out of Keiko this morning over breakfast." He crossed his arms. "You weren't planning on tell me?"

"Not yet." Koenma muttered. He turned and motioned to Yusuke. "Ryo, this is Yusuke Urameshi, the captain of the team. He is also one of the Spirit World's detectives. He's dealt with people like Madame Tsinge before and prevented such access to the Mortal Realm from happening."

Yusuke came over and offered Ryo his hand. "Hey, Good to see you're alive. You're friends are pretty bent on getting you back in once piece. They almost hunted Xander down last night to get you after the creep and his brother tore up their rooms."

Ryo blinked in surprise. "Are they alright?"

"Yeah. Good thing though we had invited your friend Yulie up for a round of cards. He could have become your replacement if he was caught."

"Yulie is here!"

Yusuke glared at Kurama. "And that was also a dead ringer for something sneaky. You were hell bent on getting that kid as far away as possible from there last night."

Kurama blushed a little bit. "I guess I can't fool you." He said meekly.

"Yulie is here?" Ryo demanded again.

Yusuke nodded. "I owe the guy my life. He saved me and my girlfriend from a Yotokazin attack." He smiled. "He's pretty good. I'll write him a recommendation to become a Spirit Detective if he isn't already training to be a Ronin Warrior."

Ryo sighed a little in dismay. "This is all way to damn much." He whispered, holding his head. He could feel a headache coming on. "Um…Kurama…I need to get up and walk around…" He whispered.

Kurama stood up and turned from a table with a pair of clothes. "With your bandages and bruises…I thought you'd like to wear something like a gi." He set the items down on the bed and motioned for the others to get out. "I'll be along in a minute. I need to finish changing these bandages."

Koenma nodded and lead Yusuke out of the room.

"So you agree it would be wiser if Ryo stayed as far away as possible from his friends until this is over?" Koenma asked.

Yusuke nodded. "I was helping them clean that room. Those creeps are pissed. The less the others know, the better in this case. And we should keep our mouths shut too to the committee." He said darkly.

Koenma shook his head fiercely. "Yusuke! Now is our chance! Ryo can openly testify against the Team Owner and possible nullify their contract!" He hissed. "It would mean that the final match would no longer be such a dilemma for all of us!"

Yusuke crossed his arms and gave the spirit king a bone-chilling glare. "Those guys know he's missing. And now they know the other Ronins don't have him. So who is the most likely to have him? Probably us! And I'll guarantee that this Madame Tsinge will pin Ryo's kidnapping and torture on us!"

Koenma stopped his argument. He stood there with the utter look of realization painted onto his face. He turned as Kurama came back into the room.

"He's up and walking." The spirit fox informed as he closed the door. "He mend very well. We should have Botan though come in and heal some of the nastier wounds."

Koenma nodded. "Thank you Kurama." He sighed and cleared his throat. "Yusuke…I think the others need to know now."

Yusuke nodded and marched out of the room.

* * *

"Hey Ro…"

"Mmmuuhh…."

"Come on buddy, you gotta get up." Kento prodded cautiously at the Ronin of Heavens.

Strata lay face first in his bed, completely obvious to Hardrock.

Kento sighed and gave up. He turned and marched back into the common room were Yulie and the others were gathered about the TV watching the Tournament headlines and news.

He pointed to Yulie. "Time to get some practice in kid." He said, picking him up by the back of his shirt and pointing him in the direction of the bedroom. "Twenty bucks if you dump water on his head."

Yulie sighed in dismay as he marched into the room and towards the bathroom. If there was one thing Kento should have learned by now, is that he was gonna be flat broke if he didn't stop bribing the young man into waking Rowen up by unpractical means. It had become a standard in the house…to help Yulie with his long distance running…by making him wake Rowen up.

Before he carried out his mission, Yulie kicked Rowen's shoes under Sage's bed and made sure that all forms of clothing…including bathrobes, track pants, and loose bed sheets were properly secured to their locations.

Rowen wouldn't get very far with the threat of running around in his boxers.

Kento waited by the door. "I'll catch him." He assured.

Yulie scoffed as he made sure his sneakers were tied and then lifted the glass of ice cold water over Rowen's head.

He let it fall on Strata's bare shoulder blades.

The reaction was instant.

Strata let out a yelp and shot out of bed, only to trip and fall face first on the floor with the bed sheets tangled around his legs. Yulie set down the glass and bolted to were he could get behind a locked door.

"Augh! GUYS!" Rowen bellowed from the floor as he untangled himself.

Cye and Sage looked up from the news, seeing Kento take a wary step back.

"Uh…He's out to get us all!" Hardrock yelled and slammed the bedroom door shut. The sound of a body colliding with the wooden obstacle thundered through out the room as Torrent and Halo got up and dashed to the other bedroom.

Yulie opened the door for them and locked it once they were in.

Kento screamed as the doorknob came out of his hand and Strata, dressed in nothing but his boxers, lunged at him and brandishing a red mark on his forehead.

The girliest scream erupted from Kento's throat as he was taken down.

Sage sat down and laughed as Cye fished through Kento's wallet for a couple bills. He handed them to Yulie. "There is a tip for the girly scream." Torrent assured. "Since I know Kento would bribe you to keep that a secret as well."

Yulie grinned as he sat down on the floor next to Whiteblaze. "It's been a long time since I've seen you guys laugh."

Cye smiled as he listened to the sounds of a muffled fight. "You're a great help." He assured.

* * *

"There!" Botan smiled as she pulled back. "Good as new."

Ryo looked at his wrist, now bare of the bandages. "Thank you." He replied. "You're as good as Sage."

Botan laughed a little. "Oh, no. He's much better than I am. I could never mend wounds with a battle in progress like he can."

Wildfire looked up. "Oh? What happened?"

The reaper sighed a little bit as she took the Ronin's hand and began to cover up the healed flesh with fresh gauze. "He saved a friend of ours from massive head trauma while Kento was in the ring fighting over their heads like a man possessed. It was too bad Hardrock lost, you had a winning streak up until that point."

Ryo sighed a little bit and nodded. "I could hear most of the commentary." He said. "I was worried when I heard Sage wasn't able to fight the second match."

Botan flinched. Her bright eyes seemed to darken a little as her hands fell from Ryo's wrist to her lap. "He…He almost died." She whispered.

The Ronin leader straightened up. "What?" He whispered in shock.

Botan took a nervous breath and composed herself. "Apparently he was looking for you in the Owner's section and was attacked by your Messenger…Xander. They left Sage in a bloody mess on the floor of the locker room." She cleared her throat. "I watched the Warlords rip his armor to pieces trying find out why he was bleeding so bad…and when I tired to help…my powers canceled out that of your friend Sekhmet's.

"I was…useless. Sage stopped breathing when Lady Kayura used her powers to help…I…I didn't want to take a Ronin Warrior to Spirit World. I know that if I did…they wouldn't find any comfort there. They would be but on trial before King Yama…weight their good deeds against their bad…I felt so…so useless…" She sniffed and looked down at her hands in her lap.

Ryo reached out and took Botan's hands in his. The healing she had done at taken most of the bruising from his face and staved away the look of death he had developed in captivity.

"You're not useless Botan." He said. "You're a very kind and gentle person. I would have never known you were a Reaper if I meet you on the street. You tried to help them, and that's what matters most. There are too few people in this world who still want to help others."

Botan looked up to see Ryo smiled just the littlest bit. She smiled in return.

"You're kinda cute for an Emperor." She giggled.

Ryo laughed as he let go of her hand and stood up. He flexed his arms and walked around the sitting room.

"I still can't believe you are the spirit guide of the River Styx." He muttered with a throaty laugh, picking up an orange from the centerpiece on the dining table. "Thank you very much Botan for all you've done."

Botan smiled, blushing as she stood up and left. She stopped at the door.

"Actually…you guys are all kinda cute." She pointed out before disappearing.

Ryo stood there and shook his head in utter amazement. God that woman was strange. But then again…she was a grim reaper with cotton candy blue hair and a pink kimono. He didn't expect anything more.

His next visitor was Kurama.

Again.

The Spirit fox walked in and brought some books and a newspaper. "The Tournament Channel is marked on the remotes if you want to watch the progress of the fights." He said. "And I brought you a couple of books."

Ryo was standing by the window, looking out at the ocean in the distance. "Lord Koenma isn't letting me go…is he."

Kurama sighed a little and came to lean on the windowsill opposite of the Ronin leader. "Our captain Yusuke is right. If your friends knew…Xander would undoubtedly assault them again…and until you're well enough to handle a possible confrontation with him when we go to the Committee and testify…we can't let you go."

Ryo continued to stare out the window. The water was very calm today.

Kurama took the moment to study the Ronin Warrior. They had surrounded him ever since the tournament began, but never in the presence of one so strange. Ryo was clearly a leader…and a very thoughtful one too. He asked several times about the situation of his friends. He cared about them, like they were brothers. His eyes looked bright yet old with several years of battle and war.

For a moment, Kurama wondered if his looked the same.

Physically, Ryo stood out. He walked with the grace of ninja and a tiger together. He never let his guard down either, though Kurama speculated it was because of his recent kidnapping. The power the man wielded was awesome for some one of his age and inexperience. He appeared to be doing very well as the first mortal Emperor of the Dynasty.

A true born leader.

The similarities between him and Yusuke were numerous.

Kurama noticed for the first time Ryo was twisting something around his left hand's ring finger.

A ring…

Kurama looked up, awe struck. "A promise ring."

Ryo flinched, and instantly stopped his twisting. He shot a startled look at Kurama. After a long moment, he looked away and back out the window before turning his gaze to his hand.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked.

Kurama looked again. Yes. He was certain this time.

"Spirit World intelligence said you didn't have any relationship at all though." The spirit fox said.

Ryo smiled just a little. "It's a secret…a very well kept one…" He's smile disappeared. "Until Xander found out." All the warmth in his voice vanished.

Kurama could see that might be a serious problem. "How did he find out?"

Ryo shook his head. "My nightmares." He whispered. "Like the one I had this morning. I yelled her name in my sleep…that's how he found out. I was so numb on pain and drunk on drugs that I let it slip." He looked down at the ring. "I usually don't wear this when I'm on the battle field."

"You don't want your enemies to know." Kurama reasoned.

The Ronin of Virtue nodded. "Xander has already threatened to kill her once we loose the Dynasty."

Kurama's eyes glinted with realization. "The nightmare I take it."

Ryo continued to look out the window. He decided to lighten the mood just a little. "Oh, god, people on the street think I'm engaged to my landlady." He started a slow laugh. "I don't have a home really to call my own, so I spend more time there than the others."

The spirit fox smirked. "If not you, then one of the others? She must be since she has been around you Ronins for so long."

"He…died." Ryo said next, the laughter gone. He wasn't serious, but just not amused. "He was the only man capable of saving us all from certain demise at the hands of Talpa. We owe him our lives and our freedom."

"Anubis?" Kurama asked, remembering the strange monk that had come not too long before Yusuke's assault. He smiled at the sudden recognition that came into Ryo's face. "He's been around lately. When you're in contact with Spirit World, you get to meet important people."

Ryo's eyes brightened. "Could I see him?"

"Maybe." Kurama sighed and started off for the door. "I can promise you though that you are indeed very safe here Ryo. King Yama has deployed his own SDF task force to man the floors and keep a constant eye out on your friends. You're young friend Yulie will be watch from a safe distance when he is not in the company of the other Ronins or us."

Ryo smiled a little. "Thank you Kurama. I owe you a great deal."

Kurama nodded. "I just hope that in the end the friendship we've made as two teams will still be between us." He said. "No matter who wins."

* * *

Yusuke chuckled nervously as Kuwabara got in his face.

In. His. Face.

"You're not tellin' me somethin' Urameshi!" The red headed thug muttered. "You've been out all mornin' taking care of business with Koenma…and I know you're hidin' something!"

Yusuke cracked a nervous grin. "Me? Hiding something? No. Now get out of my face you glut!"

Kuwabara took a step back and pinned him down with a cold look.

Yusuke decided he was going to get ready for the next match. He was almost to the door when Kuwabara's meaty fist connected with the metal and slammed it shut in the spirit detective's face.

"You guys found something, didn't you." Kuwabara said coolly.

Yusuke sighed a little and looked up at the thug. "Yeah. We found him."

"Who?"

"_Him._" Yusuke said slowly through gritted teeth. "You know? The captain of the Osaka University Crimson Bakyos?"

Kuwabara looked confused before it dawned on him. His opened his mouth as wide as it could go as his eyes started to glaze over with shock and awe. He was about to emit the girliest scream in the world when Yusuke's fist connected with the lump of flesh Kazuma called a tongue.

He landed on the floor choking.

"Jesus! I didn't say his name in case this damn place is bugged! Last thing we need is you screaming it at the top of your lungs!"

"Ah…wweephll…yu…diant…need ta…" Kuwabara's tongue hung limply out of his mouth as he continued to gasp. "…dddoue…thack…"

Yusuke rolled his eyes and took a seat on the lock room bench. "Okay, look. The SDF is in play. Nobody can get to _him_ unless they want the whole damn Spirit World army on their heads. That could get the attention of the Committee too."

Kuwabara managed to roll his tongue back into his mouth. "Well…we should keep a good eye on those freaks anyway. They could try to pin this on someone else."

"They could pin it on Koenma." Yusuke muttered.

Kurama, Hiei and Genkai turned up together. The fire demon looked a little more than annoyed lately. From the look on Kurama's face, he had apparently told Hiei about Ryo and gotten hell for it.

"Well, if it isn't the hero of the hour. How is everything?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama sat down behind the spirit detective. "Better. Botan has done an excellent job cleaning up. We also got a bit of surprise. He is engaged."

"No way!" Yusuke barked.

Kuwabara looked up. "Is it that pretty black haired girl that he hangs out with after games?" He asked.

Kurama turned enough to look down at the thug. "You know who she is!"

"Well…um…I was just guessing…" Kuwabara murmured.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Why do you bother asking his opinion Kurama? He clearly has nothing between those ears other than wax."

"HEY!" Kuwabara lunged up, taking his usual intimidating stance over the fire demon. "Did you just call me dumb, you migit!"

Genkai's shoe connected with the back of his head. "I'll take listening to your bull shit about short people, but I will not stand to listen to that word!" She barked. "Now get in line! The match is going to start!" She snapped. "We'll discuss _him_ later!"

* * *

The Urameshi team stood up and filed out into the hall on their way to the new stadium arena.

"Looks like they stood the plans from Sayko's office." Yusuke muttered as he looked around, ignoring Koto's banter as they walked to the ring. "Same design and everything."

"For convince." Genkai muttered. "I think this Madame Tsinge liked his style."

Kurama gazed up to the buttresses as they started to climb onto the ring. There were now some strange looking devices among the spot lights and video screens. They appeared to be small dishes with a transmitter in each end.

"I've seen those before." He whispered as they waited for Koto to announce the next team. "Koenma had them donated to the Tournament's construction commission."

Hiei scoffed. "Since Yusuke could use his S-class demon powers, he decided to give these weaklings a form of protection?" He barked.

Yusuke looked up and frowned. "What are they again?"

"They create a shield…" Kurama said simple. "To stop stray attacks from killing the bystanders."

"Oooohh."

"That means your female companions and my si---I mean…Yukina will be safe." Hiei said slowly.

The fox demon cast a leery smile at Hiei. "You still haven't told her yet." He chided, seeing a look of cold rage flicker in the demon's eyes. One of these days it was going to slip. Kurama wanted to be there for that.

"For the final match leading to the semi-finals…Team Urameshi vs. Team Taklon!" Juri cried, extending her hand into the air for all the screaming fans to see.

* * *

Kento looked up from the phone, listening carefully for the knock to return again. He sighed a little when it answered his silent waiting. "Hold on a second Mia…I'm gonna pass the phone over to Cye." He stood up and tossed the receiver to Torrent and marched towards the bolted door.

Hardrock opened the door a crack to see Koenma standing outside.

"Oh, hey, you're that Lord Koenma dude." Kento said as he stepped back just a little to open the door. He stared suspiciously at the two guys in cheap looking armor standing behind him. "Um…you brought company?"

Koenma stepped into the room with his guards and nodded. "Yes, I wanted to know if you would be interested in using my father's Special Defense Force soldiers to keep an eye on your young friend Yulie." He said. "We came very close last night to having him discovered and captured by your team leader's brutes."

Kento looked down at Cye, who was absently answering Mia's questions on the phone. He frowned at Koenma's proposal.

"Is he here?" Koenma asked.

Kento shook his head. "No, Rowen and Sage went out to practice and he went with them. Sage is sorta his master so…he usually goes where ever with him." He sat down on the sofa and glanced at the muted TV. The Urameshi Team was starting their last match before the semi finals.

"Do you think it would be best if he knew he was going to be watched?" the spirit lord asked.

Kento shook his head. "No. Yulie likes to be independent. It's better you don't tell him unless you get caught." He assured. "But hey, it will take a load off our minds if he had some protection during our next matches…that is if Yusuke isn't already planning on inviting him over more often."

Koenma smiled. "Good then. It makes me feel better too. We all owe him a great deal for saving Yusuke and Keiko." The two SDF soldiers disappeared from behind the spirit world ruler.

"Thanks then." Kento nodded. "You have a nice day then." He said as Koenma made his way to the door and left.

Kento looked back at the TV.

Kuwabara was kicking the snot out of some freakish dude with hot pink hair.

_Why would Koenma be here and not watching the fight? _He thought.

Cye looked at the warrior of earth out of the corner of his eye while still listening to Mia on the phone. She was asking how Yulie was doing.

_I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with last night? _

_Do you think those goons where mad that they couldn't kill Yusuke? I mean… _Kento replied. _…I mean that all had to be step up by Xander. He sees the Urameshi Team as big a threat as us…right?_

Cye took a second to reply to Mia before thinking, _You know…I'm starting to wonder if our Messengers lost something._

_Like what? _

_Oh…I don't know…maybe_—

"Ryo?" Kento said out loud. Cye pointed a finger at him in agreement before turning back to the phone. "What? Sorry Mia. Can you say that again…"

Kento stood up and stretched before picking up his coat and opening the door to leave.

_If you're going to snoop around, at least take a warlord with you. _Cye wander as Hardrock shut the door behind him.

_Yeah right. And blow my cover? I'll be fine. _The Ronin smiled as he pulled a pair of sunglasses out of his coat pocket and put them on.

* * *

"AND KUWABARA TAKES THE MATCH!" Juri and Koto screamed.

Kuwabara winced a little as he stood there huffing and wheezing over the ninja's unmoving body. His clothes were torn up and down from the little throwing stars. With a growl, the thug reached up and pulled one from his blooded sleeve.

"That was a dirty trick." He muttered and flicked the scrap of sharp metal across the ring and disgust. He powered down his spirit sword and started to pull his long sleeved shirt off as he walked off the ring.

"That was amazing people. The brutish mortal Kazuma Kuwabara has made an incredible improvement since his last appearance in the Dark Tournament! Who would have thought this thug was capable of rational thinking?" Koto jeered from her seat in the stands. Kuwabara ignored it as he tore the sleeve of his shirt to make a bandage.

"Nice show." Yusuke complemented, pointing to the screen where they were replaying the thug's counterattack that had won him the match.

"Next up, Genkai verses Kuhamatu!" Juri announced.

Genkai smiled a little. "It's about time. You boys have had all the fun lately." She jumped lightly onto the ring and marched purposefully towards her opponent. She was half way there when the second ninja from the team started to rush her.

The old woman smiled some more and charged for Kuhamatu before the announcers proclaimed the fight to begin.

* * *

Kento looked up at the elevator's floor lights. He was coming up into dangerous territory, skipping over the floor that he was sure their team owner was on and right to the one he had heard Kuwabara mention a while back that their team owner had all to himself.

The door dinged and slid open with a smooth clank of metal. He was suddenly greeted by two of those SDF guys in their cheap looking armor.

One with silver hair glared at the Ronin Warrior, taking in his street civvies get-up and shades. He had no clue he was looking at a Ronin. "What business do you have on this floor?" He demanded.

Kento looked around, confused as he peaked out of the elevator. "Oh…um…this isn't the observation deck? I could have sworn the desk clerk told me it was this floor—"

'Silver' didn't look at all amused. "I'm sorry sir, but this floor is restricted to members of the Urameshi Team and Spirit World officials. The observation deck should be the top flo—"

"Team Urameshi?" Kento barked. "Well now! I'm a big fan from the mortal world! Hey! Do you guys know that Kazuma dude! I'd love to get his autograph! Can I meet him?" He started to push his way pass the two SDF soldiers.

Silver's fist came up and connected with Hardrock's chest, stopping him in his tracks. "No. Team Urameshi is currently at the stadium! If you are interested, their match began thirty minutes ago. I suggest you leave."

"Aw…come on man!" Kento whined as the two soldiers pushed him back into the elevator. A other pair where coming from down the hall to investigate the situation. "Please!"

"No! Now it you don't leave, I will have you arrested for trespassing in a restricted area!" Silver snapped. "And if I heard you've come back, I will personally see to it that you are escorted to Spirit World myself!"

Kento stopped whining. He glared at the silver haired soldier through his shades. "Is that a threat?" He said coolly.

The SDF soldier nodded. "Now get out of my sight." He growled.

Kento smirked. "Sure, whatever loser." He reached over and pressed the button on the panel to shut the door. He flashed the four soldiers with his tongue as the doors rolled shut.

He then pressed the button to the observation deck…were the party had been held the night before the Tournament began.

Kento walked out of the elevator, which appeared from under the grand stair case that lead to a smaller deck above and then to the very top of the hotel. He walked around the stair case, gazing at the empty room with its balconies and open air walks. The only people he saw were the gardeners tending to the flowerbeds.

_Cye?_

There was a short pause before the bearer of Torrent replied on their armor's link. The imaginative cords that connected the Ronins to each other resonated together with in their bodies.

_Yeah? _Torrent responded. _Where the hell did you go?_

_I tried to pay 'Jr' a visit. He's got that place covered with those SDF goons. _Kento replied as he started to walk about the observation deck. _I only got to see the hall, but all the main entrances to those rooms are covered and the elevators are guarded. _

_Okay, now do you mind telling me why the hell you were snooping around up there to begin with?_

Kento started up the stairs to the other deck and the roof of the hotel. _I wanted to know the same thing you want to know. _

_Oh. That. _Cye's reply came back with a hint of uninterested realization.

_I'm starting to agree with you._ Kento said as he walked across the roof to the rails. He came to lean against the cool metal and gaze about the island to the ocean that stretched in all directions before him. The wind cared the sounds of crashing waves nicely, along with the screaming of hungry seagulls.

_So you think Koenma is keeping something under serious lock and key?_

_Yep. Serious. He's got enough troops up there that if it was being protected from our Messengers they could over power them._

_But they are not as strong as us. _Cye pointed out. _I can sense one of them close by. He might be down the hall form our room. I don't think they can stand a chance against Xander._

Kento nodded in agreement, which was expressed back to Cye on their link as a wave of understanding and agreement. _Well, I'm up on the roof. You should come up here and check this out. _

_Yeah, in a bit. I'm going to finish watching Genkai fight. She's doing some serious damage. _

_Go Granny. _Kento thought to himself. He felt Cye's connection wink out with in him. For good measure, Hardrock strummed the cords of Rowen and Sage's links, to see if they were paying any attention. He was snapped back with waves of annoyance. It seemed he has interrupted an attack or something, but the two Ronins were to far away to express their anger in nothing more but feeling.

Kento smiled at his achievement. He lived to tick those two off.

Out of habit of his occasional strumming for awareness in his comrades at arms…he gave Ryo's connection a casual pull. He rolled his eyes at his careless mistake and grunted at himself. Ryo wouldn't answer him, he had been kidnapped…and probably dead to the world in a cell somewhere.

"Jeez man, this bites." Kento muttered.

He suddenly felt a strong pull on his link, followed by the recognizable call of his friend—

_Kento?_

Hardrock felt his heart leap to his throat.

"Ryo?" He blurted out, instead of thinking.

_Kento, is that you? Where the hell are you?_

Kento held his breath, following the thoughts. He remembered trying for the first few days on the island, and getting nothing. If the Ronins were too far away, they could only feel each other's emotions or nothing at all…the only time they could share thoughts was if they were close by…

Like in the hotel…close by.

_Kento? Cye! GUYS? _Ryo continued to call out unanswered.

Kento his armor start to resonate. In a flash his sub armor appeared over his clothes and the other three armors respond in turn. Hardrock gulped in surprise before nervously calling back.

_R…Ryo?_

No answer.

_Ryo? Buddy…is that you!_

Still no answer.

_That was really him…right? _Cye asked.

Kento looked down at his feet. _Cye…he's in the hotel…_

_Sage and Rowen will be back any minute. Get down here so we can talk about this!_ Cye ordered.

Kento nodded slowly, looking over the landscape one more time. He leaned over the rail and looked down, but only saw the floor's balconies and open walks bellow him. He was trying to look down five floors to where Koenma's suite was.

He turned away reluctantly and made his way towards the stairs.

* * *

Zander stepped out of the cover of the massive air-conditioning unit a hundred yards away. He watched carefully as the warrior left the roof.

An SDF soldier stepped out of her own hiding spot and vanished from her perch on a satellite antenna.

Zander's eyes narrowed in curiosity before he as well left the scene.

* * *

A/N: Good lord, took me long enough didn't it? Comp at home is a little slow when using Well, I've been thinking a lot and it looks as if I might have a squeal to Unwanted. I'm still punching out a plot line…but I'm not having much luck making it as good as the Tournament story. The bad news is though…there will be the introduction of an OC. I think some of you might figure out who it is. Anyway…

Have the Ronin Warriors learned the truth? What lies ahead for an alliance between Team Urameshi and the RW in their mission to stop Tsinge? Could the woman be one step ahead of them? Find out next time on YYH/RW!

Star


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the Ronin Warriors. **

**Chapter Seventeen**

"EAT CONCRET!" Yusuke screamed, taking the leader of the ninja team by the head and face planting him into the ring. The bloodied up team captain stood over the body of his opponent, spitting blood and also digging flecks of metal from his skin.

Juri stood over the ninja and started counting down. Yusuke stood by and watched in annoyance as he was pulling slivers of metal from his arms. He knew one was lodged in his right cheek. It was going to take a mirror and some tweezers to get that one.

"Pull that shit again and I'll smack you up with my spirit fist." He muttered.

Juri's hand came down the last time.

"TEN! Team Urameshi takes—"

The world exploded in front of Yusuke into white light.

Screams replaced the cheering of the audience.

"YUSUKE!" Keiko screamed, trying to make the spirit detective out of the light. Yukina and Shizuru snatched her away and covered their eyes as the flash grenade blinded everyone around them.

Hiei and Kurama appeared out of thin air and snatched the girls up, getting them clear of the explosion.

Kuwabara and Genkai took cover against the ring as shrapnel filled the blinding air.

As the light died off, the stadium exploded again with the sounds of people and demons scrambling to get the hell out. The monotone PA system started to announce an emergency evacuation.

Genkai and Kuwabara jumped up and scrambled onto the ring to get Yusuke.

The Urameshi team captain was standing perfectly still, in a trance like state. He was brandishing some fresh cuts from the flying shrapnel and Juri was down on the ground, whimpering like a whipped dog.

"Yusuke!" Genkai barked as the spirit detective collapsed against Kuwabara.

"Hey! Urameshi! Wake up man!"

Genkai pointed to the doors. "Get him to cover, fast!" She ordered, grabbing Juri and dragging her along.

Kuwabara leaped off the ring with his friend in a fireman carry for the locker rooms. He glanced back only once to see if his eyes had been fooling him.

The ninja were all gone.

_What a cheap trick! _He thought as he rushed his way through the mass of teams taking cover.

* * *

Ryo lurched forward, listening to the TV. He had been dead asleep on the couch, at the same time having a weird dream that he had been talking to Kento through their armor's link. At the words 'explosion', the Ronin Warrior was awake and moving.

He sat up to watch as the screen turned white from a replay camera.

The reporter reappeared, with her strange booth babe outfit and quirky fox ears. "In headlines on the Tournament Channel, an explosion in the arena was a cause for panic as the defeated team made a last ditch effort to take down Team Urameshi's leader, Yusuke Urameshi." She informed.

Koenma was walking into the room. "Did they win?"

"Shush!" Ryo hissed as he kept his eyes glued to the TV. He was watching a feed from the stadium as people and demons were making their evacuation.

"Teams that have stayed to watch the rest of the match provided helpful crowd control as the stadium was evacuated. Chu, the injured Jin, Rinku, the warlord Cale, and the warriors Sage of Halo and Rowen of Strata have been on scene with the riot police, maintaining control." The reporter continued, with pictures flashing of the various fighters she had mentioned. Ryo's eyes widened a little as he heard the guys mentioned.

"As for Team Urameshi, Captain Yusuke was removed from the arena along with the ring announcer Juri. Their conditions due to their proximity to the blast are unknown at this time."

Koenma staggered against a chair. "WHAT!" He barked.

The doors burst open as Keiko, Shizuru, Botan, and Yukina came dashing in. The startled girls collapsed on the floor as Kurama and Hiei suddenly vanished behind them.

"What's going on? What happened!" Koenma demanded.

Keiko looked up, gasping. She wasn't having much luck grasping the situation. "Y…Yu…Yusuke…"

The junior spirit lord whipped around. "Ryo, you'd better move to the guest rooms! We might have company from the Tournament Committee—"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Ryo demanded, watching as Koenma helped a dazed Keiko up with Botan. He watched as the girl staggered from her daze and jumped to his feet to help. He gathered Keiko into his arms and nodded his head to the others in the direction of the back rooms. "Let's move." He said coolly, unfazed by the situation at hand.

"I'll be back as soon as possible!" Koenma warned. "Botan, come with me please!"

"Yes sir!" She piped and darted after him as they left the room.

Ryo marched down the hall to the den that was just outside his room and set Keiko down gently on the sofa. She was starting to hyperventilate. Shizuru and Yukina came to sit by her, assuring the young woman that everything was alright.

"He…he vanished…" She choked. "He just…just…"

"It's going to be alright." Shizuru said slowly, with uncertainty. "I promise… Yusuke will be just fine…"

"I…I couldn't see…" Keiko gasped.

Ryo reached up and clasped her shoulders gently. "He is going to be fine." Ryo said, his voice as clear as a bell. He was using the same tone Rowen threw at him when he got irrational. "I can sense it through the armor's link…the guys have seen him…he alive." It was a small lie, but it was doing the job. Keiko looked up at him with tear filled eyes and bit her lip. She flung herself into his arms and started to cry without restraint.

Shizuru crossed her arms as she pulled out a cigarette. "You're an awful liar." She muttered, so Keiko wouldn't hear.

Ryo couldn't bring himself to smile at her smart remark.

* * *

"Rowen? Sage!" Cye yelled as he came running, full sub armor, into the infirmary. It was the second floor of the hotel and reserved exclusively for humans. He was followed by Kento, hell bent on learning what had happened in the time it had taken for him to get down to the room and see the warrior of Torrent dash out.

The warrior of Halo stood in the middle of the long hall, arms crossed and in armor, sword dangling off a lashing to his waist. His helmet sat neglected in a chair by a cracked door. Rowen was coming from the other direction, taking his helmet off in the process of meeting up with his friends.

"Yusuke was caught in the explosion! Is he alright?" Cye demanded.

Sage started to shake his head. "We just got here. We don't know." He murmured.

The doors opened behind the two sub armored Ronins as SDF soldiers marched in. They pushed their way pass the group and took positions outside of the door that Yusuke was behind.

"Koenma came tearing in here like a bat out of hell with Botan." Rowen informed quietly, since they were already getting dirty looks from the doctors. "All we know is that Yusuke is gonna live."

Sage sighed a little. "Kurama mentioned he took the girls to Koenma's rooms, where they would be safe. I think someone needs to go up there and tell them."

"Good Luck." Kento muttered, motioning for them to follow him. The group made the slow walk out of the medical wing and towards the elevator. People in the halls scattered as the over powering Ronins in various stages of their armors marched on.

"Where is Yulie?" Cye asked.

"He is with Cale. The two of them were going to check out the explosion and see what caused it." Rowen said. "He insisted on teaching the kid something on flash grenades."

"So that was it…" Cye whispered.

"Why can't we get to Koenma's suite?" Sage asked Kento.

Hardrock pressed the up button on the elevator. "Turn up that aura detecting device you have. Do you sense a lot more spirit energy around here?" He asked.

Sage and Rowen looked at each other before nodding. "Yeah. Those guys back there in the lame armor were emitting it." The elevator dinged open and the group gathered inside.

"Koenma's floor is covered with those guys, and they also offered to keep an eye on Yulie for us when he was on his own." Kento said coolly. "This didn't happen until those goons tore up our rooms."

Rowen frowned. "Really?"

"Yeah. They've already threatened to kill me if I try to go back on that floor again." Hardrock muttered.

The Ronins all stood in silence as the elevator as it rolled closer and closer to their floor. It was a long time before Cye and Kento cleared their throats and started to talk again.

"We think Ryo is in the hotel." Cye said quietly.

Rowen and Sage turned to attention as if the warrior of Torrent had snapped a whip at them. "How?"

"Did you feel the armors resonate?" Kento asked.

"Yeah, we thought that was you again." Rowen muttered.

"We heard him."

They stood in silence once again. The elevator started to slow down, just as Sage's hand connected with the emergency stop button. He looked around the room and then back at the others.

"You don't think—"

Cye nodded slowly.

Rowen glanced over to his comrade at arms and then to the panel of floor buttons. He knew what floor Koenma's suites were on.

"We could rush them." He whispered slowly. "They're not all that powerful compared to us."

Kento nodded. "Yeah. I thought about that. They're just a few power levels over Dynasty Soldiers. But we still don't know what the SDF is capable of."

"It would be better to wait." Cye said slowly. "If Koenma has a lead as to where Ryo is…he will eventually turn him over to us." He watched Sage nod in agreement.

Rowen looked at the panel again. He reached out and pressed the floor button two above the one Koenma was on. The elevator started to move again.

_Don your armors. _Rowen commanded in thought.

Kento and Cye looked at him in confusion before they suited up in the elevator. They were learning the methods of how the warlords did it for more silent and less powerful power ups. They stood in silence as the floors dinged off one buy one.

"Ro—"

"You are not doing what I think your doing—" Sage's eyes suddenly lit up with realization. His hand shot out again to stop the elevator when the cabin stopped moving and the doors grinded open.

Strata marched out into the hall and looked around. "Let's go." He ordered.

* * *

Zander marched into the study with haste. He walked over to Madame Tsinge's desk and slapped a fistful of papers down on the oak surface.

"Lord Koenma's has a damn army on his floor!" He barked.

Tsinge leaned in and picked up the documents. They were scattered images from security cameras on the fifteenth floor. There were strange men and women in uniforms and armor standing about doorways and elevators.

"They are the Spiritual Defense Force." Zander informed, his eyes glinting behind his mask. "King Yama's own personal forces! We can't even get near Koenma now."

Tsinge sighed in dismay. "We weren't trying to get close though."

Zander grunted. "He has them following those Ronin Warriors around."

Tsinge's eyes darkened. "I hope you are joking." She said in a deathly voice. When the wraith didn't speak up, she stood and threw the papers across the room. "DAMN HIM!"

"I have planted the evidence." Zander said coolly. "The trap is ready to be sprung at any time." He informed.

Tsinge growled. "He has him!" She hissed. "That bastard prince has our bargaining chip! All the pieces are in his hands!"

"I can take a handful of SDF by myself…" Zander warned. "So can my brother, but it will cause a scene."

The woman sat down and held her head in her hands. "We are trying to avoid Sanada ending up in the hands of his friends again, am I right?" She heard Zander ask.

"Yes." She murmured. "The plan was to kill him." She said coolly. "Once the Ronin Warriors and Spirit World's detectives obliterated each other, we were suppose to kill Sanada and take control of the Dynasty."

Zander nodded. "The same way if they won."

"The Dynasty would be without an Emperor and the Ronins would have lost their leader." Tsinge muttered. "And we still don't know who wears that ultra-ballistic armor the neither spirits talk about." She sighed. "The more and more I think about it, the more and more I begin to suspect that Sanada has been the one we've been looking for all along."

"It's their biggest trunk card." Zander grunted, adjusting his coat and buttoning it up just a bit more. "If one of the others had it, they would not have used it by now."

Tsinge looked up. "We still don't know if any of those four have it."

"We'll find out when Xander confronts them in the semi-finals." Zander informed. "That was the plan, to draw out which one of the Ronins had the…white armor."

"Because they know for fact that they can't beat your race without it." Tsinge said coolly. She sat up and cleared her throat. "Get ready to spring that trap—"

The sound of the door in the main suite getting kicked in made her jump to her feet. Zander flicked his wrist, producing a wicked knife from his sleeve. The wraith made a slow approach to the study doors, looking out into the living area. On the steps leading up to the doors, the Ronin Warrior of Hardrock stood over the remains of the door, with the knob in one of his heavy hands.

Rowen of Strata was marching in behind him; bow in hand for good measure. He glared at Zander. "We knocked." He said sarcastically. Kento's hand crushed the knob into a wad of twisted metal and dropped it on the floor. Sage of Halo and Cye of Torrent came in behind their friends, weapons at their sides.

"What do you want?" Zander hissed.

Kento walked down into the living area, testing the softness of the couch. "Hum…this is real nice. Much nicer than the room you gave us." He said, before picking it up with one hand and hurtling into the nearest wall. It left a rather welcoming dent in the cream surface, and the couch snapped in two.

"Get out!" Zander barked at them, his knife coming up. Rowen's bow was loaded and cocked before he could more and inch.

"We're here to talk with our owner, you sonuvabitch." Rowen snapped.

Sage started down after Kento. "We're a little ticked off about last night." He said coldly. "It's about time we complained about the service around here."

Zander moved to yell again when Madame Tsinge walked into site with an air of calm around her. She stood in the doorway of her study, her collar adjusted to sink just a bit lower on her blouse and her pumps making heavy thunks on the floor as she walked in and smiled coyly at her company.

"Well now. That wasn't very nice." She said, sugarcoating her every word. The rage she usually would have exhibit was completely absent from her acid green eyes.

Kento was taken aback by this.

_She's…our OWNER?_ He demanded in thought.

Sage wanted to just smack him.

"What brings you handsome warriors in here?" She asked.

"We want you to get a better grip on your mutts." Cye said coolly. "We're fed up with their disregard for our personal business. The damages they cause should be repaid."

Tsinge frowned at Zander. "What is this now? You and your brother terrorizing the fighters again?"

Zander glared at Rowen.

"I'm not going to miss this time," Strata threatened, keeping his weapon loaded.

"I'll have those damaged paid for then." Tsinge smiled again. "And I'll see to it that my guards don't bother you again." She said sweetly. "In fact, due to recent changes, you already have the comfort of knowing Xander will be a bit busier around here." She came forward to stand next to Zander, watching Rowen out of the corner of her eye. "If that is all, I will wish you good night and good luck in the semi-finals."

They stood in silence for a moment, waiting. Tsinge bowed her head and started to turn for her study.

Sage's teeth clenched. "We want to see Ryo." He said.

Tsinge froze. She turned back and looked at Halo. Yes, he was the one who had been in the box seating, snooping around. He was look well since the last time they had met. In fact, the warrior of light looked rather dashing in his hunter green armor.

"I'm afraid that can not be arranged tonight." Tsinge motioned to the window, where it was steadily getting dark out.

"I don't care." Sage said, his tone was as sharp as ice. Kento kicked a table and a lamp broke on the floor for good measure.

"I swear, I'll rip this place apart." He warned.

Tsinge looked around at the collection of warriors in her suite. They did look formidable. But she wanted to smile at the sick joke. She had them under complete control as long as they were deluded by the fact she had their leader.

"I'll make a promise with you." Tsinge smiled. "Win the semi-finals and I promise you will get to see him." She whipped her head around suddenly, forget Strata and Torrent. The archer's arms started to shake with savage control. He had his weapon pointed at Zander, and just itching to let go. She saw it shift though, in her direction.

_Rowen…_ Cye warned.

"Fine." Sage said. Kento and Cye started walking up the stairs to the doors as he turned to move. Strata began to pull back, keeping his weapon trained on Zander as they moved to leave.

Rowen was the last one out the door before he lowered his weapon and marched after his friends.

Zander started after them.

"Stop." Tsinge snapped, her girlish appearance gone. "Let them go." She then looked around, her lip curling. "Clean this mess up." She snapped and walked into her study.

* * *

"DAMN IT!"

Rowen's fist connected with the elevator's steel walls. It left a decent dent in the shining metal.

"Sonuvabitch! I could have done it!" He snapped.

"If you had shot her, and we managed to take down Zander…Xander would come after us." Cye said quietly.

"WE WOULD BE OUT OF THIS MESS!" Rowen barked.

Sage's hand appeared out of his blind side and sent the world spinning.

"Get a grip damn it!" Halo yelled, watching Rowen crumple from the sudden blow. "Jesus Christ, you are the last person I thought I'd be smacking up right now! Cye is right! If we had tried to take them down, we still would have to deal with Xander!"

"He wasn't there." Kento grumbled, sounding a tad depressed. "And that was a nice couch."

Sage glared at him. "Not another word from you!" He ordered, looking back at Rowen. "Wake up, Rowen! She doesn't have Ryo!"

Rowen looked to Cye for conformation. The warrior of Torrent had stronger empathy abilities than Sage. They're never-fail lie detector. He nodded slowly, "She doesn't have Ryo. She was getting overwhelmingly tense when Kento pressed the issue. And I saw Zander flinch."

Rowen sighed a little as he started to get back up. "The…then where…is he?"

Sage shook his head. "In much better hands as far as we are concerned." He said as the elevator neared their floor. "Look, we have a clue now. But we're still going to have to put up with this shit. Once they find out we know, we are as good as dead." He said calmly.

Strata lowered his head and sighed. "I'm sorry you guys." He murmured as the elevator door opened. The warrior of air walked down the hall in the wake of his friends. Cye unlocked the door to their room and they filed in one by one. Rowen made a b-line for the bedroom, and slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

Ryo looked on quietly in apprehension as Yusuke was guided into the room. He could already tell by the way he moved that he was blind, but was putting up a good effort of not showing it.

Keiko flung herself at Yusuke with no regard for any of his other injuries.

"Oh god, I thought you were killed!" She cried into his shirt. "Christ Yusuke! Why do you do this to yourself! To me!"

Yusuke smiled weakly as he was knocked back into a chair. "I'm sorry Keiko." He patted her on the head as she began to regain her senses. He looked up with his distant stare. "Sanada?"

Ryo crossed his arms and stood silent back against the farthest wall. "Yeah?"

"Just making sure." Yusuke murmured as Kurama set a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Koenma lead the rest of their friends into the suite, sitting himself down on the sofa and blowing a heavy sigh. "What are we going to do?"

Ryo cleared his throat and sat down in the chair across from Yusuke. "Is it permanent?"

Kurama gave him a look that read clear uncertainty. The doctors didn't know. They had to wait for results in the morning. But the diagnosis wasn't very good. He looked down at his leader with pain. He didn't have anything that could help if blindness really did set in.

"Go talk to Sage." Ryo said.

Koenma shook his head. "We can't tell them you are here—"

"Who said anything about me?" the Ronin leader demanded. "I mean go talk to Sage about Yusuke." He explained. "He can fix this."

"The semi-finals begin tomorrow morning. Yotokazin vs. the Ronin Warriors." Yusuke murmured. "I don't think we'll get to them before they go out to fight."

Ryo sighed a little in frustration. He owed these people a lot for helping him get back on his feet and for possibly saving his life. He had done what they asked, behaved, and even stopped using the armor's link to talk to the others…which had been an accident that he had responded at all. His friends needed him…did anyone know yet what foul play was set with their match tomorrow?

"Koenma…" Ryo said coolly. "I want to talk to you."

The spirit world leader blinked in surprise. He didn't see Kurama get up and walk out of the room with Genkai, off to do something important by the expressions on their faces. The two leaders turned and marched off to the opposite end of the suite and closed the door behind them.

"What is it, Ryo?" Koenma asked.

Ryo crossed his arms. "I want out of here." He said simply. "If anything, I need to go back to the Dynasty and prepare for the worse."

"I believe your Regent is doing very well in her situation." Koenma replied, trying hard not to look exasperated with the conversation. He had already dealt with this once before.

Ryo shook his head. "No, damn it. I can't stay here!" He snapped. "None of us know what is happened behind closed doors with the Team owners of Yotokazin and the Ronins! For all we know, Tsinge may be covering her tracks and trying to pin my capture on you! It won't look real pretty when the Committee comes charging in here and find me in a locked and guarded suite."

Koenma glared at Ryo. "Is that a threat?" He asked.

"No, that's common sense." Ryo retorted smugly.

"If we let you go back to your friends, Tsinge will sic her guards on them. Last time I check, they couldn't stand up to those monsters she has…and neither could you."

Ryo glared at him. "We work as a team. They took advantage of the fact we were separated and attacked. I'm sure the fact I was captured made them unstable when it came down to fighting with Xander."

Koenma crossed his own arms and glared back. "I can't let you leave."

To drive his own threat home, Ryo's sub armor rolled over his skin and clothing. "You can't stop me." He said with a deathly tone.

"The SDF can." Koenma muttered, turning to leave when he heard Ryo retort:

"Not if I don my white armor."

Koenma whipped around in surprise. "So you're the Ronin with the great armor?" He demanded, seeing the look of unguarded rage. He gulped a little as the Ronin turned and stalked off into his room.

* * *

A wave of hot damp air hit Sage as he opened the bathroom door. He stood there for a moment before setting in and closing the door behind him.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

Rowen sighed a little as hot water continued to rain down on his head. He couldn't find the will to answer his friend.

The warrior of Halo walked up to the bathroom sink and wiped clear the fog that covered the mirror. He took a moment to see if any new bruises had formed over his bare chest and shoulders. "I think I'm getting most of my power back." He smiled just a little as the mirror fogged over again.

When his statement was met with silence, Sage sighed in annoyance and started to brush his teeth.

Rowen ran a hand through his wet hair, pushing his bangs from his face. On the way to dropping his hand down at his side, he stopped and touched his neck, where Xander had threatened to slit his throat.

_When all this shit began…_

"Did I do the right thing?" He asked.

Sage froze, toothbrush still rammed into his mouth and froth over his lips.

"Taking his brother and his employer away from Xander would put us all at the same level." Rowen said quietly. "We would have had the advantage of knowing that Ryo wasn't in their hands and in danger."

Sage sighed a little as he leaned against the bathroom sink, listening.

"Should we have let Tsing and Zander go? The ball was in our court."

The warrior of grace set down his toothbrush and spit the froth out. "I'm not even sure anymore." He said slowly. "We had the chance and we should have taken it…but if we had killed them…" Sage sighed as he wiped his chin. "We would have been no better than them."

Rowen took a deep breath and closed his eyes against the image of them turning sides and going warlord on their enemies. It was not their way, and never would be.

"I'm sorry Sage."

Sage smiled a little bit. "No problem." He said quietly. "I didn't mean to hit you so hard."

Rowen scoffed as he touched his cheek. Sage with his bare hands was just as bad as with weapons. He sighed and scratched at his head. "We're gonna win this thing right?" He asked.

Sage started turning for the door but stopped and thought for a moment.

"Yeah. We're taking this whole place down."

And the door closed shut behind him, leaving Rowen alone to finish his shower.

* * *

Ryo took a deep breath of the cool evening air. It was well into the night and the hotel had locked up many of the upper floors, including the observation deck and roof. He was well aware that there was a SDF soldier nearby, watching him.

He sat on the edge of the roof, watching the moonlight glitter off the ocean.

Through the armor, he could feel the unrest among the other Ronins. It wasn't as severe as it had been before, but it was still there. He was careful not to be noticed, but he welcomed the idea of getting caught taping into his armor's link and talking to them again.

It hadn't been very hard to get out of the suite. Ryo opened a window and climbed up the five floors to reach the roof. So an SDF had followed him, and he didn't quite care as long as the soldier stayed the hell away from him.

_Something bad is going to happen tomorrow._ Ryo thought, looking down into his sub armor covered hand. The promise ring sat in the palm of his hand, with a garnet stone glittering up at him.

_We have to win this, or everyone we know will be hurt. _He rationalized. _But I want to help! Not sit by and watch as the guys get obliterated!_

"Augh…." Ryo growled in disgust at himself. "I'm just pathetic!"

"There are many things you are, Ryo. But pathetic isn't one of them."

Ryo whipped around in time to see the SDF guard drop to the ground beside him and Cale walk out of the shadows.

"Cale!"

The warlord smirked as he looked down at the Ronin leader. "It's good to know your alive, Ryo." He said kindly with his gruff voice. His cape swirled around them both as they turned and watched the sea in the distance.

* * *

AN: It took longer than I expected to get this chapter up a going. I've been sitting on it for so long! I'm sorry. But here it is. Without fail, the long awaited Ch. 17! Well…we've got a blind Yusuke and several conflicted Ronin Warriors. Fun, fun. Well, as for the reported sequel…it's working title is _Unwanted Confrontations II: Savage Blood_. This original character is getting a fairly decent makeover for this story and I think this might also run into my Ronin series…which is currently in the first stages of being rewritten. As for other things…the Inuyasha fic needs some serious work done and I'm trying to clean that up as I go along. I think some OCs are gonna get facelifts or removed from the story.

ANYWAY: Ryo had finally reached out to the others. Will Cale tell the other Ronins of this secret meeting? Could Koenma finally let the Ronin leader go in the wake of the semi-final battle with Yotokazin? And will Yusuke recover from the foul play before their semi-final match? Find out next time on YYH/RW.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

-Star


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Yulie sat forlornly next to Whiteblaze as he watched the four Ronin Warriors and Cale prepare for their next fight. He didn't like the pall mood that had descended on the group of warriors as the TV kept announcing that it was near time for the first match of the semi-finals to begin.

Kento stood in the middle of the room with a soda in hand, watching as the Tournament Channel flashed images and stats of the Yotokazin Team. Cye was sitting on the bench next to him, adjusting a knee brace before donning his sub armor.

"So…no chance in hell they plan to forfeit." Kento muttered as he slurped from a straw.

"Nope." Cye sighed and he watched the screen flash an 'UNKNOWN' in place of the last missing member. He didn't like the lack of information they had on this new replacement that had recently joined the Yotokazin team.

Yulie sighed a little and decided it was best he just got the hell out of there. They didn't seem to care very much if he was there or not.

"Don't think about it kid." Rowen said from across the room as Yulie went to open the door. "You are not leaving here without our permission."

Yulie looked back to see the warrior of Strata hadn't so much as turned to see him trying to leave. He growled a little bit. "I don't want to stay in here and watch the fight! Besides, maybe I can go find out who this new guy is—"

"Now there is one thing you are _not_ doing." Kento barked. Cye nodded in agreement as he donned his sub armor at last. "You are staying as far away as possible from this team. And the safest place to be is right in this room."

"I didn't kill that dude." Yulie muttered. "You guys did."

Sage turned from his locker and clasped the young man by the shoulder. "We're really nervous about this one. Their leader is a radical from the neither realm. He knows us by name and by title. He is the only demon here who knows our weaknesses and our powers on sight. It is best if you stayed clear and out of sight until this blows over."

Yulie shook his head. "No! You guys are always pushing me out of the fight. Why won't you let me help you right now? You need it!" He said, reached for the Heart of Ancients dangling around his neck.

"If only it was that simple." Cale muttered as he flicked his arm up, testing his reach on something before lowering it. "We had better get down to those doors."

"Should we go in armor?" Cye asked as he stood up and joined Kento and Rowen when they assembled at the door.

Sage shrugged as they filed out of the locker room and started down the dark hall to the main entrance of the stadium. Yulie stood in the doorway and sighed in frustration with Whiteblaze. The tiger rubbed his head against the young man's leg, trying in vain to make him calm down.

"God damn it." Yulie growled as he slammed the door shut and started walking down the hall in the other direction, going to leave the stadium. Whiteblaze followed purposely behind him, keeping his eyes trained to the shadow figures that had been following his young charge for some time now.

The old tiger watched as Yulie walked pass a pillar and suddenly lunge at something out of sight. He snagged the SDF soldier by the throat and held him against a wall.

"What the hell gives you bastard!?" Yulie demanded, in the most deathly voice he could muster.

The soldier blinked in surprise. This mortal had just snatched him out of the shadows without even flinching. The two other SDF with him appeared with in seconds around the boy as they stood in a standstill.

"We…we were ordered to watch you!" The soldier choked. "Lord Koenma orders! He wants you to be protected at all times!"

Yulie glared at the SDF before shoving him aside. "I don't need anyone's protection!" He snapped and stalked off.

* * *

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE!" Koto screamed from the middle of the arena. "Welcome back! At long last, we have come this far, the long awaited semi-finals is about to begin!" She yelled to the roaring crowd. "We're about to embark on the wildest, blood thirsty, heart wrenching battles we've seen yet! These demons and humans want this chance to pass onto the finals! LET'S HAVE AT IT! In this corner…the mortal team that has withstood the test of time, the team that we all love to hate…THE RONIN WARRIORS!"

The Ronins filed through the grinding doors, booed and insulted as they neared the ring. Sage and Cale lead the way in jumping onto the ring and meeting Koto in the center.

"And…without fail…the favorites of this year's tournament, the ruthless…blood thirsty…TEAM YOTOKAZIN!"

The stadium erupted into a fit of screaming rage as the four remaining members of the team walked out into the arena with Santro in the lead. He climbed nimbly up onto the ring and towards the Ronins.

"Well…" He muttered as he smirked at the Ronins. "Who would have thought we would finally cross paths?" Before anyone could reply, he spit on the marble floor at Sage's feet.

Kento growled. "You're just one more radical dirt bag we get to put in his place."

Santro laughed. "When I kill you, I'll be sure to mount your head to the throne room walls."

Cye held his hand to Kento's chest as he moved to attack.

Koto walked up. "Um, I'm sorry to interrupt…but you are a member short."

Santro smirked as he leaned in to the announcer's question. "Our replacement likes to make an entrance."

There was a moment of pause as the stadium rumbled with anticipation. The Ronins shared curious glances with each other between sizing up their challengers and breaking down the fight roster. It was Sage who noticed the dark figure walking from the opposite gate.

"Anyone but him…" Cye whispered in horror as he caught a glimpse.

Koto looked over. "Ah, that must be him." She smiled, going over to meet the approaching fighter.

"Xander!" Kento growled, how having Rowen and Cye hold him back. "Damn it all! Let me at that bastard! I'll finish him off."

Cale reached out and grabbed Hardrock by the throat. At once the group backed away to their side of the ring. It took a great deal of effort on Rowen and Sage's parts to come away from the middle of the ring, where the wraith stood there grinning at them.

With a swing, Cale threw Kento out of the ring. "All of you…go." He ordered darkly.

Sage glared at him, utterly confused but madder than hell. "Why? Why is it so important if you fight him?"

The warlord leaned into Halo's opposition and gritted his teeth. "Get out of the ring." He growled.

Rowen crossed his arms. "No." He barked, taking a stand next to the blonde warrior.

"You don't have the power to fight him as a group!" Cale snapped, turning away. "The last time you tried, two of you were nearly killed because of your recklessness."

Sage started forward after the warlord when something hit him hard in the chest. He felt the wind go from his lungs as Rowen grabbed his shoulders. All the world was spinning as he heard Rowen's distorted voice yelling over the outrageous roar of the stadium.

When he looked up, Cale was in full armor and brandishing his sword at Strata and Torrent's chests.

"Get out of the ring." The warlord hissed in his most intimidating voice at the two of them. "Get out of this ring…because Ryo ordered you to!"

"Ry…?" Sage winced as he tried in vain to breathe. He was still gasping for air when Cye snatched up him up and dragged him from the marble ring. Rowen followed after a moment later, checking to see how both Halo and Hardrock were doing.

Cale turned and marched back to the middle of the ring were Xander stood, arms crossed and grinning in amazement.

"My, that was sweet." He laughed. "You plan on protecting them from me?"

Darkness adjusted his footing into an old feudal stance, his sword held at arm's length away and his other hand balancing his weight.

"You honestly think you can take me by yourself." Xander demanded.

Cale glared back.

Koto lowered her arm. "Fighters…BEGIN!" She screamed.

* * *

"God damn it, what the hell is he thinking!?" Kuwabara demanded.

"Nothing, apparently." Hiei muttered as he watched the warlord beat his own team members for the first fight against Xander. "Much like you."

The red headed thug growled at the fire demon before looking back at Yusuke, who was sitting in the chair he was leaning on. "How you doing?"

Yusuke smiled. "I'm alright." He said, opening his eyes and looked around with a distant look in them. "I can make out shadows at least, so it's not all that bad." He sighed a little and leaned into the direction of the TV, listening to the commentary. "Why is Cale bent on fighting Xander alone?"

"Because he is the only one who can do it." Ryo's voice cut in.

Hiei growled a little as the Ronin Warrior entered the room. Ryo paid him no attention as he stopped behind Yusuke's chair and watched the TV. He set his jaw tight as he watch the fight unfold on the TV, his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't want to stand by and watch.

"If anyone else stepped into the ring, they wouldn't stand a chance."

"Well neither does Cale. If that creep can single handedly take down four Ronins, one is going to be a walk in the park for him!" Kuwabara barked.

Ryo cast a hardening look in the young man's direction. "That is why I choose Cale." He said coolly.

Yusuke smiled. "Because he can down four Ronin Warriors, can't he."

"If you only knew the truth." Ryo muttered under his breath.

* * *

"AUGH!" Cale's claws connected with the blade off the wraith's dagger, sliding down its shaft towards the hilt with sparks flying in his wake. With a growl the warlord leaned in past their locked weapons and snarled at Xander.

"You are a formidable foe." Xander grunted. "And here I thought you'd be dead in the first five seconds."

Cale snarled. "You forget. I'm not a Ronin Warrior. I'm a warlord!" He lifted his foot and kicked off, shoving the demon away from him and swinging around, using his cape to hide his gauntlet spike. The shaft connected with a firm crack against the demon's side.

Xander flew back, hissing in pain as he swung his daggering bearing hand around and tried to bury the blade into Cale's back. The warlord vanished as the knife clinked off the shoulder armor and he reappeared on the other side of the ring, his sword at the ready as he charged forward.

"I will not be bested by a mortal!" Xander roared as he sprung at the charging warlord.

Cale grunted as they collided, weapons smashing together. "I'm as immortal as you!" He roared.

* * *

Sage staggered onto his feet, trying to get back his bearings with Cye's help. He got up to his feet and followed the sound of Rowen and Kento's screaming voices towards the ring. He gritted his teeth and moved forward, regardless of the burning in his chest. He went past the two Ronins and started to get into the fight when they grabbed him back and held him there.

"NO!" Cye ordered as he clamped a hand down on his shoulder. "If you climb into that ring, Cale will be disqualified and we'll loose this match!"

"I don't care!" Sage struggled against him and Rowen. "Cale is going to get himself killed!"

Rowen wrenched Halo from Torrent's grip and wrestled him to the ground. "You heard him! Ryo gave the order!"

Sage winced as Strata sat on his back with his arms twisted around and pinned there. "Ugh…he could be lying!" He shot back.

Strata twisted Sage around, holding him by the collar of his sub armor. "Cale wouldn't dare lie about something as important as Ryo's orders!" He barked into his face. He drew the blond warrior forward so they were close enough to whisper. "You helped me, now I'm helping you! Cale can do it and you know he can!"

"Who better than a warlord to take on monster than can beat us all." Kento muttered as he stood over the two warriors and watched the fight out on the ring. "Anubis might have been a better choice."

Sage took a deep breath as Rowen started to let go. He could see the look of resigned defeat come into his visible eye. He wasn't going to do something stupid. But in the back of his mind, he had to question the source of Cale's orders.

Orders from Ryo…

That was impossible unless…

Unless…

Rowen looked at the others. "Cale know where Ryo is." He whispered.

* * *

Koenma sighed a little in dismay as he watched the match below. From his box seating, the young prince leafed over papers, reading reports from his SDF. He just found one concerning last night. He knew Ryo had been sneaking out for a breather in the evenings when he knew it was safe to be wondering around…but the soldier assigned to him during those times had turned up unconscious on the observation deck.

Apparently Cale of Darkness was more intelligent than spirit world gave him credit for.

And from his seat above the stadium, the fight below was proof of that. He had turned on his friends and forced them out of the ring to keep them safe, something Ryo had been hell bent on trying to tell the Spirit world prince for some time now.

Koenma picked up the phone beside him and started to dial.

* * *

Tsinge picked up her phone as it began to ring. "Hello?" She said coolly, looking down in the ring at the fight. She sighed a little as Cale once again managed to escape the wraith's deadly waltz as they moved around the ring.

She had had enough.

"Do it." She ordered, and hung up.

Tsinge sat back in her chair and clasped her fingers in front of her. She meditated for a moment before a small smile graced her lips. "I'm going to make you all pay." She whispered.

* * *

Xander flew forward, his sword slashing through Cale's cape and ripping it to pieces as the warlord dodged his attack. The wraith flipped away before he met the ugly side of the no-daichi that swung around to stop him.

The demon smiled, showing off his teeth. "Now you can't use your disappearing act." He mused.

Cale lowered himself into a low stance, sword gripped in both hands as he took a moment to catch his breath. All those years of traveling between the mortal world and nether world had restarted his aging process again…and he was weaker, he knew from old age. Having your biological clock stopped at the age of 30 use to have its advantages.

"You are loosing old man."

Darkness felt his breath catch in his chest. "I'm not as old as you think I am." He hissed.

"The Cale of Darkness I heard of was a ruthless menace that would freeze mortal women in pillars of ice." Xander goaded.

Cale lunged forward, sword swinging up. Xander stepped aside and one effortless motion flipped his blade around in his hand and buried it into the plates of the warlord's armor.

The warlord of darkness' eyes widening in horror, hearing a chorus of shouts explode from across the ring. The stadium erupted into cheers, reverberating the ground as if an earthquake had consumed the island.

"You are a pathetic old fool." Xander smirked, pulling his blade free. Blood gushed out in its wake.

Cale winced, staggering to get clear. He already knew the wound was bad, besides the spot it was in and what organs it had hit. He resisted the urge to scream as he moved again, picking up his sword.

Xander mused for a moment, looking at his dagger before licking the blood off the blade. He curled his lip and spit it out. "Old blood." He grunted. "You've been living on borrowed time long enough, warlord. Let me put you out of your misery."

The wraith turned, approaching the warlord's back and readying his dagger again.

Sage struggled against Rowen as he watched the demon lift up his arms for his killing blow. "Cale!" He screamed.

Cale gritted his teeth; he closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"CALE!"

"It's a shame Ryo of Wildfire wasn't first." Xander whispered darkly, bringing his blade down.

A sword piercing armor resounded through the stadium, silencing the audience. There was a long tense moment, the two fighters standing perfectly still. It was then the hulking form of the warlord of Darkness moved, swinging around as fast as he could with his sword buried into Xander's right leg. He swung himself around, the blade cutting through and twisting through the demon's leg, ripping it to shreds.

Xander's eyes widen in horror as the warlord's claws came flying around and connected with his chest. In one fluid motion the demon found himself falling back with the weight of the blow, Cale's claws buried to the knuckles into his breast as he hit the marble floor.

On contact, his helmet shattered.

Cale glared at the demon as he stood over him.

"I have a message for you from Ryo." He hissed. "He wanted you to know 'I make good on my promises.'"

Xander choked, his eyes blinded by the lights over head. Cale's claws withdrew from his chest with a sickening sound, leaving him gasping for air with collapsing lungs. He watched the warlord's arm swing back as hard and as fast as he could go before bringing his fist down again.

And everything went black.

* * *

"Let me out!" Ryo yelled.

"I'm sorry Emperor Sanada…but I can't let you go…"

Ryo grabbed the SDF soldier by the collar of his armor and threw him across the room. "I'm not listening to this anymore!" He growled. "You can tell Koenma I'm grateful for his all his help but I'm not waiting anymore."

He shoved three more soldiers out of his way as he went for the door. The Ronin leader was almost relieved that before all hell broke down between Cale and Xander's fight that Yusuke and his party left. Ryo was finally going to make his escape and he was going to do it through the front door.

"Emperor Sanada! NO!" The leader of the group inside the suite barked, trying to pick himself up off the floor. "There is someone coming!"

Ryo ignored him as he marched up to the door, and reached out for the knob with one subarmored hand. He was about to open it when the soldier clasped a hand on his shoulder to pull him back and the door was blow inwards, sending both men to the floor.

The Ronin leader winced as he rolled the unconscious body of the SDF off him, he pushed himself up, seeing a number of other soldiers in the living area coming for him.

Ryo threw a glance over his shoulder.

Standing in the doorway as the hulking form of Zander.

"We're under attack!" The second in command yelled. "Our orders are to protect Emperor Sanada! Do not let him fall in the hands of the Messenger!"

Ryo felt two set of hands grab his arm and fling him clear as Zander drew his dagger and flew at the Ronin leader. Ryo went tumbling back into the living room where three soldiers stood there waiting to grab him and escort him further into the suite and away from the fighting. He watched in horror as the two men who rushed in to grab him were cut down only moments later.

Zander glared at him through his visor. "You brought this upon yourself, Ryo of Wildfire." He hissed.

Before Ryo could charge into action himself, the three soldiers that had caught him grabbed his arms and dragged him towards Koenma's office. One looked back, yelling "Commander Yu is down! Removing the emperor from the suite now! Someone contact Lord Koenma!"

The Ronin leader struggled to break free. "No! Let me go! I'll get the hell out of here myself!"

"I'm sorry sir," A woman's voice cut in. One of the soldiers beside him was a woman, with long black hair and red eyes. "But we were ordered to stay with you at all times!"

They burst into the office, with the yelling voices and dying screams of other SDF soldiers left behind as they slammed the door shut. Ryo broke free at that moment, assessing his location. A window. He needed a window.

One of the soldiers walked up to the desk in front of a wide stretch of glass and picked up a phone. "Lord Koenma, we're under attack. One of the Messengers has arrived…"

Ryo started walking towards the window, picking up speed as he moved when the young woman grabbed his arm and stopped him. He shot her glare and was instantly met with one to match his own.

"My job is to protect you." She said coolly.

Ryo smirked a bit. "You know…you sound a hell of a lot like my gir—"

Words failed him when the doors to the office blew open. The young woman's eyes widen in horror, looking up at the Ronin leader before she gasped and fell to the floor with a knife in her back.

The two other soldiers flew at Zander.

"NO!" Ryo yelled. "STOP!"

A second later, both men were dead.

Zander let one of their bodies drop on the floor at his feet, blood dripping from his claws. Ryo saw them for only the slightest second before they disappeared into the long sleeves of his trench coat. But as the demon moved closer, blood continue to drip down, staining the cream colored carpet.

"Madame Tsinge wanted to wish you goodbye." Zander informed. "Personally…but I'm afraid she sent me in her stead."

Ryo lowered into his stance, reading his fists to call on his armor. "You've set Koenma up…didn't you?"

Zander did answer him as he kept coming.

"You want the Ronins and the Spirit Detectives to obliterate each other in the final match, don't you." Ryo hissed. "The Ronin Warriors would sooner die than to give up our armors…and you knew Yusuke and his friends' pride would keep them from losing the most powerful tournament on the face of the planet…"

Zander ripped his dagger from the young woman's lifeless body and kept coming.

"What do you hope to accomplish when the people of the Dynasty resist your invasion force?!" Ryo demanded. "Killing me will not aid your cause when millions of Nether people rise up to stop you." He gritted his teeth. "We've spent six years bringing peace in the wake of Talpa's death…it will take you just as long to conquer the City of Desires and make your bridge to the Mortal Realm!"

The wraith watched as the Ronin Warrior lowered his arms, balling his fists at his side and standing his ground. He set his jaw tight and glared up at the demon in front of him.

People had died to protect him. And more people were going to do the same. He could see the nightmare replay in his mind. Kurama and his friends didn't deserve to suffer such brutal deaths at the hands of this monster. And five miles away, the Ronin leader knew he had almost certainly sent one of his own to his death.

Ryo had wondered for years why people always did what he said…and why they were hell bent on keeping him alive when all he did was put them in danger with his decisions.

Zander glared down at him. "Why don't you run? Why don't you fight?"

Ryo knew he wanted to draw back his fist and bury it into Zander's face. He let out a slow breath before lifting his head up. "You think that in killing me, you will destroy the Ronin Warriors, the Dynasty, and the Mortal Realm." He said coolly. "I am just a symbol. People don't need a symbol as long as they continue to believe in what they think is right."

He smiled a little bit, letting all of his confidence show. "And a symbol can be replaced."

The two warriors stood there in silence for several minutes. Ryo waited for Zander to move, at the same time deciding if he was going to try and save himself or take the blow and forever immortalize those words into his tombstone.

"You have the qualities of a great leader." The demon said.

Ryo didn't move as the dagger came up. His whole body visibly relaxed as he kept his eyes pinned on the demon's. He took a meditated breath and closed his eyes as he saw the arm swing forward.

* * *

Cale's claws withdrew again, using one foot to keep the wraith's body on the ground. He closed his eyes against the site of the demon's pock holed head and looked up to the Ronin Warriors waiting to lunge into the ring.

Koto stood mortified, lifting up her microphone to whisper. "The winner is…Cale…by death"

Cale smiled at his comrades, hearing the sound of his sword clattering to the ground beside him. The stadium was silenced in that moment when the warlord passed a knowing look to Sage of Halo and then toppled to the ground in a heap of armor.

With a dagger protruding from his back.

"No…no….CALE!" Cye yelled, lunging into the ring and running. Sage scrambled up with Rowen and hurried after him, with Kento stumbling after them. The four Ronin Warriors flew to their friend's aid, tearing the blade from his back and rolling him over.

"Cale!" Sage yelled. "CALE! Open you eyes!"

"God damn it you old bat! WAKE UP!" Kento bellowed, shaking the warlord's shoulders. "WAKE UP!"

Cye stood there, shaking his head in horror as he held the bloodied blade in his hand. He let it drop to the ground with a clatter and continued to shake his head. "He…He's not…"

Rowen gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. He saw the glint in Halo's eyes as he pulled the warlord's helmet off and threw it across the ring, checking for a pulse.

Koto gulped as she heard Strata whisper under his breath. She lifted up her microphone again. "I'm sorry to announce…that the Warlord of Darkness has…has…"

And her words were cut off as the stadium erupted into a screaming riot.

* * *

AN:

Shout out to the fans and readers I met at Bakuretsu con! This chapter, long awaited, is dedicated to you! Thanks for the support and the kind words!

Please...don't hate me for the totally cliffhanger ending!!

-Star


End file.
